Los 73 Juegos del Hambre
by RipperRose
Summary: ¿Qué pasó un año antes de que Katniss y Peeta fueran a la arena? La historia de Noelia Lovenbrock, del Distrito 10: Se esperaba ser sorteada en la cosecha, pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría después. Corazones rotos. Mentes que controlar. Un amor que negar. Una vida que salvar. ¿Será la suya?
1. 1 (Prólogo)

**1**

Lentamente la veo caminar a toda prisa hacia su escondite, sus 6 pequeñas patitas se mueven a una velocidad impresionante. Sus antenas sabes dónde está su refugio, saben dónde se encuentra su hogar, su familia, saben dónde están las demás hormigas. "Trabajan de sol a sol" pienso, mientras observo a la pequeña hormiga entrar en el agujero, "justo como lo hacemos nosotros…"

-¡Hey! ¡Ya va a ser hora de que vayas a vender ésos huevos!—Dice Delia, mi hermana, sacándome de mi transe de observación de hormigas –Son más pocos ésta semana, espero que podamos conseguir algo de dinero—Me entrega la canasta con huevos de gallina.

-Seguro podremos cambiarlos por un buen flete de res—Respondo algo optimista. –Después de todo, mamá quiere que cenemos rico hoy…- Ambas sonreímos.

Salgo del gallinero cerrando por fuera la puerta. Delia hace un movimiento extraño, me arroja algo y como reflejo lo atrapo. Es delgado y brillante, un hermoso brazalete hecho de hilo azulado con una pequeña piedra verde pasto amarrada en el medio. Me vuelvo hacia con algo se asombro, un brazalete tan lindo no lo encuentras en los mercados del distrito 10.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Esboza una media sonrisa, tan cálida y tranquila como siempre.

Me queda a la perfección, es como si lo hubieran hecho a mi medida. Tal vez Delia lo hizo con sus propias manos pero aún así es difícil de creer que haya conseguido tan hermosa piedrecilla verde.

El mercado es el mismo de siempre, la mayoría de la gente que tiene animales en sus casas que puedan producir lo suficiente como para cubrir la cuota de producto para el capitolio y tener un poco de sobra para venderlo y mantener a su familia está en éste lugar. La carne es lo principal del mercado del distrito, ya que nuestro distrito es el centro de ganadería de Panem. Res, puerco y pollo es lo esencial, mi familia produce huevo y carne de pollo de nuestras gallinas y vengo cada semana al mercado a ganarles un poco de dinero y poder darles de comer a mi hermana y mis padres. A veces no vendemos ni un solo huevo y tenemos que comerlos nosotros, es lo que ha pasado los últimos meses a causa de la crisis y del aumento de la cuota de producto.

-Noelia, ¿qué nos traes hoy? ¿Huevos de nuevo?—Pregunta el viejo Sam de la tienda de vegetales. Él es el único del distrito que nos provee de vegetales, no me imagino qué seríamos todos aquí sin sus vegetales. A veces no están en muy buen estado, pero todos necesitamos verduras en nuestra dieta de vez en cuando.

-Si, me gustaría intercambiarlos por algunos tomates— Saco dos de la canasta y el riendo me ofrece dos pequeños tomates.

Una vez intercambiados los escasos huevos sólo consigo un par de pequeños tomates, un puñado de manteca de puerco y un jugoso filete de res, a mamá le encantará ya que me dijo que celebraríamos con un banquete en mi honor esta noche y aunque no me emocione mucho cumplir 17 años no le haré mala cara al estofado que mamá hace con la carne de res, además de el hecho de tener un nuevo brazalete de alguna manera me da un poco de felicidad. No todos podemos darnos el lujo de accesorios costosos a menos que tengas relación con la familia del alcalde y sus hijos.

De camino a casa al lado del sendero paso por la pequeña casa de los Corwin. Veo a Camelia tejiendo alguna prenda con esmero, sus rizos desordenados me dicen que lleva trabajando en ella por horas. Decido pasar a saludarla ya que los Corwin son muy amigos de nuestra familia desde que Camelia y yo éramos muy pequeñas.

-Tu madre te dejó a cargo del taller de nuevo, ¿no?—Digo recargándome en su pequeña cerca. Camelia descubre una sonrisa de pena al oír mi voz.

-Algún día el taller será mío, debo aprender para que el distrito no se quede desnudo—Dice levantando la mirada hacia mí. La señora Corwin es la única costurera de los alrededores, aunque no gana mucho confeccionando ropa y cosiendo pantalones, Camelia tendría la razón: todas las personas del distrito estarían desnudas sin ella.

Siento un poco de pena por ésta familia, por mi amiga Camelia. Hace aproximadamente 8 años el padre de su familia murió en un accidente en los campos de ganado, él era el pilar y sustento y cuando se fue la madre tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para sacar a los niños adelante; Y además de eso, hace algunos años el hijo mayor de la familia fue tomado por el capitolio al ser elegido en la cosecha para los juegos muriendo cruelmente a través de televisión nacional. La madre se deprimió desde entonces enfermándose cada par de meses dejando el taller de costura a Camelia y mandando a Danniel a los campos de ganado desde que cumplió los 18 para poder ganar algo de comida para mantenerse con vida, aún así admiro demasiado que mi amiga sea tan optimista y pueda sonreír de vez en cuando al verme pasar de visita a su casa.

Al desviar la mirada me encuentro con él. Tan varonil como siempre, cortando la leña que se usará para los días fríos, con su camisa algo sucia por trabajar tanto, su cabello marrón casi rojizo algo alborotado y sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo. Es demasiado guapo, tanto como para que tenga un club de seguidoras alrededor de todo el distrito y tanto como para odiarme a mi misma por tener sentimientos algo especiales hacia él. Se percata de mi mirada bajando el hacha que cortaba la leña, pasarse la manga de la camisa por la frente y dedicarme una cálida y encantadora sonrisa ligada a un auténtico "Hola". He de parecer una estúpida al darme cuenta de la sonrisa enorme que me cargo en la cara y por el hecho de que Camelia me mira con cara de burla por mi reacción, ella es la única persona que le he contado que gusto de su hermano, aunque sea algo incómodo.

-¿No has ido a los campos de ganado hoy, Danniel?—y en realidad me preocupa, ya que los chicos jóvenes y fuertes como él son los encargados de las tareas más pesadas en los campos. El hecho de que faltes un par de días es considerado por los agentes de la paz como un grave incumplimiento del servicio al capitolio que pueden llegar a ser castigados fuertemente quitándoles su pequeña ración de comida y productos que les toca al trabajar ahí.

-No pasará nada, Noelia—intenta tranquilizarme –Nuestra madre ha enfermado de nuevo y necesitamos prepararnos para el tiempo frío, así que prefiero tener segura a mi familia—Lo dice tan confiado. Y yo soy tan protectora con ellos por conocerlos desde siempre.

-Prométeme que mañana irás a los campos, temo que te castiguen por eso—y lo digo en serio.

-Eso mismo le digo yo—Le reclama Camelia –ésos agentes de la paz se aprovechan de cualquiera y sólo buscan una excusa para hacer el mal a alguien—la preocupación salta de ella también.

-Está bien, chicas. Lo prometo—Dice entre risas burlonas haciendo que me calme por completo y que recuerde que mi madre me espera en casa para preparar mi festín.

-¡Debo irme!, mamá me espera en casa—digo retrocediendo.

Danniel extiende du brazo que toma mi muñeca izquierda acercándola a su cara que inspecciona el brazalete de piedra verde que me dieron. Me toma por sorpresa eso y no sé cómo reaccionar.

-¿Quién te lo ha dado?—Su cara me sorprende más. Es totalmente seria y con aires de que sospecha del accesorio que cuelga de mi muñeca. –No fue un chico, ¿o sí?—Logro percibir una pequeña chispa de celos en su voz que me pone algo nerviosa y me apresuro a contestarle.

-No, mi hermana me lo obsequió—

Se calma al escuchar mis palabras y suelta mi brazo.

-me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos—me vuelvo hacia el sendero.

-Hasta pronto—Se despide Camelia.

-¡Noelia!—Capta Danniel mi atención. –Feliz cumpleaños—dice de repente.

Mi interior se estremece por algo parecido a la felicidad y me hace ir más rápido por el sendero camino a casa.

La comida fue fantástica, la carne y los tomates eran deliciosos y con mi padre de vuelta de los campos de ganado aunque sea por esa noche me hicieron feliz. Pasar tiempo con esas tres personas fue lo que hizo que ese día que esperaba fuera como cualquier otro me diera felicidad.


	2. 2

**2**

_"Es mañana, ¿sabes? La cosecha…"_

-Lo sé

_"¿No tienes miedo?, podrías ser elegida éste año"_

-No he pedido teselas, no hay probabilidades

_"Es cuestión de suerte, no probabilidades"_

-Hay más chicas en el distrito

_"¿Y si sucediera algo… algo que te hiciera temer por tu vida?"_

-¿Algo?

El sol me deslumbra la cara. Abro los ojos y percibo la manta de mi cama, percibo que estoy sola y percibo que la extraña conversación que acabo de tener conmigo misma fue solo un sueño ¿o pesadilla? No me importa mucho el hecho de que mañana sea la cosecha. Más bien, ya me he acostumbrado a temer por mi vida todos los años durante 6 años que una vez más no es mucho.

La rutina del día de recolección, aseo de la casa y la ida al mercado son como usualmente. Todo es como usualmente: monótono y aburrido, laborioso y constante. Hoy no tengo intenciones de ser optimista para nada, quiero estar un tiempo alejada del trabajo, alejada de todas las personas, alejada de servir al capitolio, a ésas horribles personas que roban a los hijos de sus madres y los obligan a matarse unos a otros en un terreno que ellos mismos controlan, que los tratan como animales salvajes apostando por ellos para ver quién será el último que salga vivo. La rabia de ésos pensamientos me inunda justo cuando al siguiente amanecer estén los agentes de la paz preparando el escenario en la plaza pública para anunciar quiénes serán los sentenciados a muerte de éste año del distrito junto con otros 22 objetos usados como piezas de su horrible y sádico juego.

Corro hacia las afueras del pueblo, dónde lo único que hay son árboles verdes, maleza y una cerca electrificada de dos metros y medio de alto. Esta sumamente prohibido salir del distrito. No huiré, solo desahogaré mis pensamientos sobre la dictadura en la que vivimos. Lo hago a menudo en las afueras porque en la ciudad puedo soltar algunas palabras y eso me traería graves problemas.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas lejos, decido volver. Tal vez mi familia esté buscándome o me necesiten en el gallinero. Pasando por la plaza noto algo muy extraño: mucha gente que forma un siniestro tumulto en el centro de la plaza que observan algo.

Noto una figura familiar entre la multitud, Delia. Me acerco a ella tocando su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?—Pregunto.

-¡Noelia!—Se gira rápidamente sorprendida de verme. Su cara no es agradable, llena de angustia y algo de dolor. –Vamos, vallamos a casa—Su tono de voz a la defensiva me hace sospechar algo.

Entonces lo escucho. El sonido de un objeto a gran velocidad impactando sobre otro objeto más blando seguido por un sonido ahogado y murmullos de la multitud.

-¿¡Qué rayos está pasando ahí!?—quito las manos de Delia de mis hombros y me decido a hurgar entre la gente para llegar a la fuente de ésos extraños sonidos.

-¡No, Noelia! ¡Regresa! ¡Noelia!—escucho a Delia cada vez más lejos mientras me zambullo entre la multitud. Ella sigue gritando mi nombre y se atreve a entrar entre la gente e intentar seguirme.

Es en ése momento cuándo mi corazón se detiene en un instante.

Intento juntar las piezas de ésta horrorosa imagen, el mazo de madera del Agente de la paz en jefe cayendo una y otra vez sobre la espalda sin ropas de Danniel. Siento que el estómago se me revuelve y que las lágrimas están a punto de brotar, pero ¿por qué diablos está pasando esto? ¿Es esto real? ¿Por qué nadie hace que se detenga? Delia jalándome del brazo es lo que me hace volver en mi misma, lo que me hace juntar todas las piezas de mi cabeza y notar que mi cuerpo se mueve solo por la ira dentro de mí.

El agente de la paz alza de nuevo el mazo en el aire y es cuando estallo.

-¡ALTO!—me interpongo entre el mazo y el cuerpo de Danniel. El agente se detiene en seco a causa de mi reacción. -¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!—Las palabras brotan de mi boca sin poder controlarlas.

-¡Apártate niña!—dice el Agente alzando de nuevo el mazo, pero ahora con dirección a mí.

-¡No!—extiendo mis brazos en gesto de una barrera -¡No dejaré que…!-

-Noelia… vete a casa…-

Su voz me interrumpe. Me ordena que salga del camino, que deje que el castigo continúe. Danniel me dice que me vaya a casa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte a la justicia?—habla el agente de la paz en jefe.

-¿Justicia?... ¿¡JUSTICIA!? ¿Crees que ésta bajeza que hacen es justicia?—Estallo contra él.

Comienzo a balbucear cosas que sólo guardaba en pensamientos a las afueras del distrito, cosas que harían que el capitolio me asesinara en aquél momento, en aquella plaza. Podría haber seguido con mis groserías, pero la suave y firme mano de Danniel me calla la boca. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró ponerse de pié para poner sobre mi sucia boca sus temblorosas manos.

-¡Cierra la boca!—me susurra al oído.

Pero ya es tarde, ya he dicho suficiente como para hacer enfadar de sobra al Agente de la paz, y no sólo eso, sino que lo he dicho frente a la mayoría de la gente del distrito dejándolo expuesto.

El odio puro se refleja en su expresión y puede notarse a millas. Comienzo a prepararme para lo que sigue: mi inminente muerte. "¿No tienes miedo?" me dijo mi propia voz en el sueño de ésta mañana y ahora lo entiendo. Temo morir ahora, temo por mi insignificante vida.

Siento los brazos temblorosos de Danniel rodearme en forma de protección pero lo que toda la gente esperaba, lo que nosotros dos más esperábamos no sucede.

El brazo del agente de la paz en jefe dónde contenía el mazo baja de golpe. ¿Acaso no iba a hacerlo? No, no piensa matarnos; Solamente nos mira con toda la potencia de su mirada y su ira.

-Este chico fue condenado a ser castigado por traspasar los límites del distrito 10—Nadie esperaba la explicación del Agente de la paz. –Se le vio cazando y se le arrestó—Dijo.

-¿Traspasar los límites?—me susurré a mi misma cuando finalmente la mano de Danniel liberó mi boca. Ahora entiendo más la razón por la que fue castigado, pero aún así, Danniel no sería capaz de hacerlo. No sería capaz de arriesgarse él ni a su familia rompiendo las leyes. No tiene sentido.  
-Entonces, señorita…-Prosiguió el Agente -¿Piensas seguir defendiendo a éste criminal?—me preguntó.

-¡Él no es un criminal!—mi respuesta fue automática.

-¡Noelia, ya basta!—Escuché a Danniel que reclamaba.

-¿Entonces te harás tu responsable de esto, niña?—me cuestionó el agente.

-Sí—di mi respuesta.

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería con eso, pero en aquel momento las palabras salían de mi cuerpo sin que yo las pensara siquiera, sin poderlas controlar. Noté a Danniel sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-Perfecto, entonces—Finalizó el agente de la paz. Tomó su mazo bañado en la sangre de Danniel y se retiró para entrar al edificio de justicia. Poco a poco la gente se fue disipando. Me quedo observando fijamente las puertas del salón de justicia por donde entró el agente de la paz y escucho detrás de nosotros cómo se acercan corriendo Camelia y Delia hacia nosotros. Me giro hacia Danniel observando con tristeza sus heridas abiertas en su espalda.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—me dice con enojo.

-Porque… él estaba golpeándote… y tú estabas…- no puedo ni terminar.

-No debiste hacerlo—Dijo fríamente.

-¿Entonces debía dejarte que te partiera en dos?—la ira estaba volviendo a mí.

-Hubiera sido mejor que esto-

Sentí que me odiaba. Sentí que un agujero dentro de mí ser se abría y que se llenaba de una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Sus ojos me dejaron ver una parte de aquel chico que nunca había visto. Una parte oscura y llena de dolor.

Delia me toma de los brazos y me arrastra hasta casa mientras que Camelia llena en llanto toma a su hermano llevándolo de inmediato con el doctor del pueblo. No pude pensar en nada más en todo el resto del día que en su mirada.

Me encuentro parada justo fuera de la puerta de la familia Corwin. No sé exactamente por qué estoy aquí ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Enojo? ¿Pena? Miro fijamente la pequeña piedrecilla verde de mi brazalete pensando en si debo tocar a la puerta o no. ¿Qué diré si me reciben? No sé ni siquiera el motivo por el cual vengo a su casa, no sabría qué decir de cualquier modo. No pasa mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abra y los rizos desordenados de Camelia me observen. Se dio cuenta que estaba fuera o tal vez me esperaba.

-¿Quieres pasar?—pregunta tranquilamente.

Una vez dentro de su choza no sé qué rayos hacer, si sentarme, quedarme parada donde estoy, decir tonterías o irme a casa sin decir nada. Los nervios me comen por dentro hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

-Está en la habitación, pasa—

-Lo haré. Gracias—

Giro lentamente la perilla para entrar en la habitación. Lo encuentro tirado en la cama con un aspecto poco agradable y una capa de vendajes alrededor de su espalda y abdomen.

-Hola—es lo único que me atrevo a decir.

-Hola— una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Horrible

-Siento haberme entrometido ayer…

-No. Yo siento haberte tratado así. Haberte dicho ésas cosas no fue justo.

-No te preocupes, me lo merecía.

Intento sonreír un poco pero mi sonrisa se borra al notar su mirada. Una preocupación inmensa se manifiesta en ella haciendo que la tristeza de ayer vuelva a mí, haciendo que me sienta aún más horrible por haber detenido al Agente de la paz. El intenta sentarse en la cama con mucho dolor y lo ayudo. Tomó mi mano y enroscó su dedo en mi brazalete.

-¿Por qué cruzaste la cerca?—necesitaba una respuesta. Vaciló un poco.

-Necesitaba comida, para mi familia.

-Pudiste haberla conseguido en el mercado.

-Ya no nos queda nada para intercambiar en el mercado.

-Pudiste habernos pedido.

-Ustedes apenas comen, no podría hacerlo.

-Hubieras evitado todo esto.

-Es diferente, Noelia. Nuestra situación es muy grave, ya no tenemos nada.

Tomó sus dedos y los entrelazó con los míos apretándolos con fuerza y se acercó un poco a mi rostro. Normalmente me pondría nerviosa y mi reacción sería querer salir de ahí, pero esta vez era diferente, pude mirarlo a los ojos sin miedo, pude sentirme cerca de él aunque sea de ésta manera.

-Escucha. Debes prometerme que por lo que sea que pase que intentarás mantenerte a salvo.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza encendiendo una luz, una luz que me ponía a pensar demasiado en lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Mantenerme a salvo de qué? ¿De los agentes de la paz?

-Sólo prométemelo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Danniel?—esto se vuelve sospechoso.

-Un agente de la paz no deja a nadie sin darle un buen castigo, tú lo insultaste ayer y te interpusiste en su camino. No puedo llegarme a creer que se fuera sin hacerte algo— la preocupación se hace palpable en su voz.

-…Aún así me castigarán—Completo su frase.

-Por eso debes de prometérmelo. No te dejaré irte a casa si no lo haces—se acercó más a mí.

-Lo prometo.

Mi respuesta fue instantánea. Él está preocupado por mí y por lo que me pueda pasar, pero no es sólo eso, no es solo un azotamiento público de parte de los agentes, no es solo un destierro del distrito, es algo más. Algo mucho más doloroso que todos los latigazos que pueda recibir. El apretuja mi mano contra la suya y su mirada intenta gritármelo lo más fuerte que puede.

Es ahí cuando lo comprendo todo: los agentes de la paz están preparando la plaza pública para mi condena justo ahora, justo hoy, frente a todos los pobladores del distrito. Y nadie nunca pensará que el castigo que recibiré será dictado por el agente en jefe por que será todo tan natural, tan cotidiano, harán toda mi ejecución pasar desapercibida. Es cuestión de llenar toda la esfera de la cosecha con mi nombre para que reciba el castigo que me merezco.


	3. 3

_Gracias a las personas que se han dado el tiempo_

_de leer mi pequeña historia alternativa. _

_Les pido que si les gusta y quieren saber que pasa después, manden _

_Review, o piquen en Follow para seguir subiendo :)_

**_Muchas gracias y Buenos días, tardes y noches!_**

* * *

**3**

-¿Noelia?—me dice Danniel sacándome de mi transe. Logro mirarlo y se ve exageradamente preocupado.

Estoy hiperventilando cuándo mi cerebro se conecta con mi cuerpo. Mi mano está a punto de hacer sangrar a la suya por la presión que ejerzo sobre ella, mi respiración es cortada y debo hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para poder hacer llegar el oxígeno a mi cerebro. Es cuestión de horas para que declaren mi muerte, al llegar la tarde el escenario estará listo y exclamarán mi nombre para subir en él.

-Mírame, Noelia, mírame—Toma entre sus suaves pero rígidas manos mi rostro haciendo que mis ojos conecten con los suyos.

Simplemente no puedo hablar, quiero decirle tantas cosas en este preciso momento pero las palabras no salen. Es como si me hubiera bloqueado. Lo único que funcionan son mis ojos y porque él los mantiene en la realidad gracias a los suyos. Nos miramos fijamente durante un largo rato y luego de un momento me calmo, mi cuerpo reacciona aunque no por completo. Mis manos se van hacia las suyas que se encuentran aún en mi rostro para sentir su calor, para sentir que de verdad he vuelto a la realidad. A la cruda realidad.

-…Estoy frita…-Susurro más calmada de lo que estoy.

-Claro que no. Me acabas de prometer que te cuidarás—sostiene firmemente mi cara.

De repente no puedo mirarlo más a los ojos, desvío la mirada hacia el suelo. Me duele que me recuerde eso, aún no entendía por qué lo decía y ahora que lo sé, no sé si pueda cumplirle la promesa.

Mi rostro se escapa de sus manos, mis brazos me empujan hacia arriba y mi cerebro me hace el mandato de salir de ahí. Está enfermo, adolorido y luego le vienen con esto. Tal vez no le importo como él me importa pero aún así debo ser al menos alguien cercana a él. A mí me dolería demasiado si le enviaran al capitolio, demasiado.

No doy explicaciones. Giro la sucia perilla de la puerta de la habitación y salgo a través de ella aún escuchando a Danniel diciéndome que regrese. No puedo hacer que sufra más aún.

El agua fría se siente fenomenal después de todo lo sucedido durante la mañana. Por un instante me hizo olvidar la próxima cosecha.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos regresan aún con más intensidad. ¿Qué debería hacer en el tiempo que me queda de vida? No lo sé. Tal vez despedirme de mi familia sea lo correcto, aunque parezca una acción de pánico. ¿Debería huir? No podría ser una buena idea, me buscarían por todo el distrito y si no me encontraran castigarían a mi familia o a la familia de Danniel y no puedo vivir con ese pensamiento.

Mi decisión final es ponerme algo de ropa y salir a caminar.

Aún no sé hacia donde voy, no sé cuál es mi rumbo a seguir, pero yo sigo caminando. El pensamiento de si debo confesarle mi amor a Danniel antes de partir me llega de repente. Siempre he querido decírselo, pero mi pena me detenía siempre cuando estaba a punto de hablar.

Esta mañana, en su casa, cuando sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, cuando acercaba su rostro hacia el mío, no sentí miedo ni vergüenza; Sentí que él me quería. Siento que en el interior de mi estómago se hace un pequeño nudo, pero no hay sentimientos malos en él, son más bien como la gente diría: siento mariposas en el estómago.

El único sentimiento bueno que he experimentado en las últimas horas.

El sonido de un objeto de vidrio quebrándose es el que me borra la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en mi rostro. Alzo la vista buscando la fuente del sonido. Proviene de una pequeña casa de madera que está a unos 10 metros de mí. Tiene una ventana con vidrios sucios en la que se puede notar la luz encendida desde adentro, con dos personas moviéndose por aquí y por allá. Comienzo a preguntarme qué es lo que sucede en aquella cabaña quedándome parada observando, viendo cómo una de las figuras ronda por el cuarto llevándose las manos a la cabeza varias veces. La primera figura luce furiosa con la otra. Siento una punzada de culpa en mi interior. No debería de haberme quedado observando las situaciones complicadas de otras personas, de otra familia que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, metiéndome de algún modo en lo que no me corresponde. Esa misma culpa, y los gritos que empiezan a generarse en la casa me hacen desviar la vista y pensar que tengo que irme de ahí. Comienzo a juntar valor para dar el primer paso, pero el sonido de una puerta de madera abrirse me congela. No quiero apartar la vista de mis zapatos, no debo apartar la vista de mis zapatos. Entonces viene a mi mente un recuerdo de hace bastante tiempo que me hace entrar en razón de dónde estoy realmente en éste momento: La pobre caza de los Ederman.

Los Ederman son (o más bien fueron) una familia que conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi madre era muy amiga de la esposa de la familia, Rose. El padre de la familia era el hijo del herrero de nuestra sección de distrito y también era muy amigo de mis padres. Y finalmente, el hijo único de ése matrimonio: Darren. El portazo acompañado de un grito de furia dirigido a la persona que se había quedado dentro de la casa me sobresalta. Tengo que salir de aquí pienso. Obligo a mi cuerpo a reaccionar para dar el primer paso, ya que la persona que salió rabiosa de la casa se acerca para pasarme a un lado. Pero al dar el primer paso, la reacción que esperaba no resulta, y peor aún, había pensado que la figura que caminaba fuera de la casa se detiene justo frente a mí así como yo en frente de esa persona. No me di cuenta que Darren caminó demasiado rápido y justamente en dirección hacia mí. Lo más seguro es que ni él se haya dado cuenta de hacia dónde iba por estar cegado, al parecer, por enojo.

Cuando Darren se da cuenta que me interpuse en su camino, así como él en el mío, se detiene en seco y sorprendido. Yo sigo con la mirada al suelo hasta que el pisotón que dio el chico para frenar su huída me toma por sorpresa. Tengo miedo de mirar. Tengo vergüenza por invadir su privacidad con la otra persona dentro de su casa. Seguramente es su padre, ya que su madre murió hace aproximadamente cuatro años atrás. Esto me hace recordar lo que he intentado olvidar de aquél muchacho: Como nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos incluso antes de que alguno de los dos naciéramos, mi amistad con Darren era inevitable. Desde que tengo memoria, éste chico de cabellos negros y largos, ha sido mi amigo, o al menos hasta la muerte de su madre. Recuerdo un día en nuestra infancia. Jugábamos a encontrar tréboles de cuatro hojas en una larga porción de césped que se encontraba cerca de mi casa. Él es un año mayor que yo. Ha aprendido muchas cosas antes de que yo las aprendiera, eso era lo que me gustaba de él. Era muy simpático y muy inteligente, a pesar de que su familia siempre fue muy pobre. Yo rebuscaba entre el montón de tréboles y algunas flores coloridas que se hallaban a lo largo del verde campo inmenso en primavera de aquél día. Lo recuerdo muy bien a pesar de que tenía unos cortos siete años y él tenía ya ocho.

-¡Eureka!—Gritó el pequeño Darren a unos seis metros de mí. Corrí hacia él, tan emocionada.

-¿Lo encontraste?—Dije.

-¡Claro!, Míralo. ¿Acaso no es fantástico?—Abrió las manos y entre ellas se encontraba el trébol de cuatro hojas que buscábamos.

-Tú ganaste. —Le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No. Tú ganaste—Sonriendo, puso suavemente en mis manos el reluciente trébol cubierto de rocío. –Tómalo como un obsequio, Noelia, de mi parte—Dijo. Y puso su mano en mi cabeza.

Éste es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de él. Tengo muchos otros, por supuesto, pero éste no sé por qué razón me llena de felicidad cada que lo recuerdo. A nuestros padres les encantaban vernos juntos, decían que éramos el uno para el otro. De hecho, desde que yo nací, mi madre dijo en una broma a Joseph, el padre de Darren, que debían casarnos algún día. Jugábamos todos los días alrededor de nuestra sección del distrito. Él era hijo único y, a pesar de ser muy simpático, tenía pocos amigos. Yo era su mejor amiga, igual que él era mi mejor amigo. Hasta que algo ocurrió: Rose, su madre cayó en cama debido a una enfermedad. Al parecer la contrajo al comer una carne que recibió de un agente de la paz como "Caridad", lo que no sabía ella es que ésa carne estaba en proceso de descomposición. Cada día se ponía más grave. Tanto mi madre como mi padre intentaron darle todos los remedios que pudieron, ya que ellos no tenían el dinero para llevarla a un médico decente. Duró unas pocas semanas en cama hasta que su menudo cuerpo no soportó más el sufrir. Rose murió una fría tarde lluviosa, dejando viudo a Joseph y a Darren huérfano.

Sin embargo, ése acontecimiento fue demasiado para Darren. La muerte de su madre le soltó una bomba que lo dejó destrozado. Todo en él comenzó a cambiar desde ése día. Para empezar, su padre calló en la bebida gracias a la depresión. En segunda, tuvo que comenzar a buscar cómo mantener a la familia que le quedaba, buscando un trabajo, que no consiguió a causa de ser un pequeño niño de catorce años. Yo lo buscaba para hablar con él, pero él me rechazaba. Consiguió al fin un trabajo unos meses después y lo usaba como excusa para no querer verme ni a mí ni a ningún integrante de mi familia que intentaba ayudarlo. Su interior se fue amargando y tuvo que madurar de una manera muy rápida y algo cruel. Luego de un tiempo, no volví a saber más de él.

Sigo parada, asustada frente a Darren que no sé si me mira o si aún sigue enojado. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de éste muchacho? ¿Qué tiene él que lo haga destacarse de entre las demás personas para mí? La curiosidad de saber qué sucede me hace levantar la mirada hacia él. Me está mirando fijamente y cometo el grave error de mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora recuerdo cuál es la razón por la que Darren permanece pegado a mi memoria: Sus ojos. Ésos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera por su hermoso color verde pasto. Brillantes, tal como aquél trébol de cuatro hojas cubierto de rocío que me obsequió aquél día. Lo guardé, por supuesto, como un objeto especial, Porque lo era. Aunque lo negara muchas veces, llegué a sentir algo especial por Darren cuando éramos pequeños, de hecho, él fue el primer niño que me gustó. Cuándo se alejó de mí, técnicamente me rompió el corazón hasta que apareció Danniel en mi vida.

Sigo pegada a ésos ojos verdes brillantes bañados por una lluvia de cabellos negro azabache que caían de su frente.

-¿Noelia?—susurró finalmente sacándome de mi transe.

Doy un paso atrás al darme cuenta que la vergüenza se apoderan de mí. No sé por cuál de todas las razones es la que me causa éste sentir, pero lo más probable es porque me metí en asuntos ajenos a los míos. No sé si debo decirle algo, y si lo hago, no sé qué palabras serían.

-Lo-Lo siento—Digo finalmente. Bajo la mirada al pasto y salgo corriendo en la dirección por la que llegué. No quiero ni volverme para ver si me mira aún o no.


	4. 4

**4**

-¡Al fin llegas, hija! ¿Dónde rayos estabas?—Pregunta mi madre preocupada por mí. Comprendo que se preocupe, me fui sin decir a dónde iba y además debo prepararme para la próxima cosecha en 50 minutos.

-Fui a dar un pequeño paseo, madre. No te preocupes—Le digo para calmarla. Junto a ella en la cocina está mi padre. Que me hace una señal para que vaya a prepararme. Mis suposiciones de que Delia se está preparando en la habitación son ciertas, ya que al acercarme a la puerta la escucho sentarse en la cama. Entro a la habitación y veo a mi hermana mayor con un vestido color gris oscuro que la hace lucir bellísima, una coleta baja que deja caer su cabello color bronce por su hombro y haciendo que sus ojos color miel se vean más hermosos de lo común.

-Como desearía lucir como tu…-Pienso en voz alta. Delia se percata de mi presencia y me sonríe.

-No desees ser alguien que no eres, Noelia. Tú misma tienes belleza y encantos, sólo que no los has descubierto aún.

-Pues ésos encantos se merecen un buen sermón. No se han dejado ver en 17 años.

-¿Segura? ¿Qué me dices de Danniel?—Por alguna estúpida razón hace que me sonroje.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Me quiere como a una hermana.

-La forma en que te mira no es la de un hermano –Sonríe pícara. ¿Cómo es que Delia siempre lo sabe todo? A veces me irrita o, como esta vez, me sonroja. Sin embargo, me alegra que me sonría una vez más antes de mi inminente partida a los juegos. Será una de las personas que más extrañaré cuando muera.

-Debo prepararme. No hay tiempo.

-Tienes suerte de que tu vestido logró secarse para hoy.

-¿Lavaste el vestido marrón?—Es el vestido que he usado en la cosecha tres años seguidos, cuándo dejé de crecer por la adolescencia. Es feo y tiene algunos hoyos, pero es decente. He querido mandarlo a remendar con la madre de Danniel pero últimamente ha estado muy enferma y su hijo muy lastimado para trabajar.

-No. He lavado tu nuevo vestido –Delia me sorprende con otro obsequio. Un hermoso vestido blanco (al parecer de manta) que le pertenecía a ella cuando era más joven. Es muy bello y además de todo: es el último obsequio que mi hermana me dará antes de partir. Debo aclarar que ella no tiene obligación de participar en la cosecha de éste año porque tiene ya 20 años, pero aún así, por ley del distrito, debe acudir a la "celebración" a la plaza y contemplar el evento como muchos adultos del distrito 10. Detengo con fuerza las lágrimas que se esfuerzan por salir a rodar a mis mejillas, pero todo es en vano. Me rompo a llorar. Delia me pregunta que si estoy bien e invento una excusa para que tanto ella como yo podamos calmarnos. Me pongo el vestido, los zapatos de siempre y, en el poco tiempo que nos queda, Delia ata un listón blanco a mi cabello en una media coleta que deja suelto la mayor parte de mi cabellera café oscura y me pone unos viejos aretes que combinan en cierta forma con mi nuevo brazalete de cumpleaños.

-Ahora soy yo la que quisiera lucir como tú –Me dice acariciando mi rostro. Se aproximan otra vez las lágrimas, pero las detengo justo a tiempo.

-Gracias, Delia –Y en verdad lo agradezco. Aunque es lo único que pude decirle antes de ir a la plaza, dentro de mí ser, lo tomé como una palabra de despedida.

Llegamos a la plaza dónde el escenario frente el edificio de justicia ya está listo, la gente adulta se encuentra alrededor de los corrales para mirar, los blancos uniformes de los agentes de la paz vigílan atentamente para mantener orden, dónde los indefensos y asustados niños y jóvenes de los dos sectores del distrito comienzan a inscribirse para luego entrar a los corrales donde los candidatos a tributos son puestos durante la cosecha. Cuando mis padres me dejan en la fila para mi inscripción me hago la fuerte para no sacar las lágrimas, les brindo un cálido abrazo a cada uno y les doy las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Sé que tendré un poco de tiempo para despedirme de ellos cuando los agentes me metan al edificio de justicia ya convertida en un tributo después de la cosecha, pero quiero aprovechar a adelantar mi despedida.

Hago fila, me pinchan el dedo y pasan a asignarme en mi lugar en el corral de las chicas. Puedo ver a unas siete chicas de distancia a Camelia, la hermana de Danniel. En mi lugar, rebusco entre la multitud con la esperanza de que Danniel esté presente entre ellos. Lo encuentro justo al lado de mi hermana a unos diez metros de mí. Su cara de dolor y algo de rabia me recuerdan que él es el único que sabe que iré a los juegos. Peor aún: él sabe que iré a los juegos del hambre por intentar salvarlo, por ponerme entre el mazo y él. Pienso que debe de estar sufriendo más que yo en estos momentos, en primera por sus heridas a lo largo de toda su espalda. Y en segunda, porque la chica que quiere como a una hermana será enviada a los juegos del hambre y morirá ahí por su culpa. Yo no culpo a Danniel, yo fui la que decidió aceptar las consecuencias de mis propios actos ése día y es totalmente válido. Yo fui quién estúpidamente se condenó a soportar la furia del Capitolio y lo mejor es que no me arrepiento de eso.

Siento un par de ojos mirarme desde lejos y la sensación es familiar. Darren Ederman me mira desde su lugar en el corral de los chicos a unos ocho metros de mí. ¿Por qué lo hace? Intento descifrar su propósito en su cara, pero su expresión es tan neutral que no podría adivinar. Desvío la vista de sus ojos de trébol porque comienzan a ponerme algo nerviosa a pesar de su belleza. Mi suposición para que Darren me observe es porque me vio aparecer en frente de su casa mientras él y su padre tenían una pelea. Eso pienso yo, o por lo menos, me obligo a pensar eso.

Las puertas del edificio de justicia se abren y la gente importante del distrito comienza a salir por ellas. El alcalde con su esposa y algunos de sus hijos, además de otra gente que no conozco, pero están presentes todos los años en las cosechas.

Observo con atención cuándo los vencedores salen del edificio. Son tres personas: Una mujer un poco mayor, la conozco por Margot, un hombre de edad similar llamado Edén, otro hombre de unos treinta y tantos llamado Brush y por último, la más joven de los vencedores, Kaya, de unos veinte y tantos años de edad. Debo admitir que la admiro, ya que fue ella la última vencedora en los juegos del hambre hace unos siete años.

La persona representante del capitolio aparece de entre las sombras para dar el discurso oficial. La mujer representante, Doroty, luce en mi opinión, ridícula. Éste año lleva puesto un conjunto verde oliva muy entallado en la cintura, unos zapatos con incrustaciones de brillos dorados, un gran moño azul rey en el cuello, su cabellera pintada del mismo color que el conjunto y un exagerado sombrero dorado con plumas del mismo color. Asqueroso.

Terminado el discurso, la película enviada directamente del capitolio para recordarnos que a causa de la rebelión matarán anualmente a 23 de nosotros y el himno, Doroty pasa a la cosecha.

-Ha llegado el momento de elegir nuestros valientes tributos de éste año, que tendrán el honor de competir en el nombre del Distrito 10 en los Septuagésimo terceros juegos del hambre. ¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre! y **"Que la suerte esté siempre de su parte"**—Dice Doroty con su aterradora sonrisa frente al micrófono.

Estoy a punto de hiperventilar cuándo se dirige a la urna de los nombres de las chicas. Me imagino en cómo todo esto ya está planeado desde hace unos días: todos los trozos de papel de ésa esfera tienen grabado mi nombre. El agente de la paz en jefe se ha de haber asegurado que nada me impidiera salir sorteada éste año. Ahora sé que, cualquier papel que Doroty elija, será mi nombre el que lea en voz alta por el micrófono. La mujer del Capitolio de inclina hacia la urna, revuelve los papeles unos segundos que parecen eternos y finalmente escoge el indicado. Todos en la plaza contienen la respiración. No deberían de hacerlo, no hay necesidad de que ellos se preocupen, o al menos no las chicas, ya que seré yo la que suba al escenario.

Doroty regresa frente al micrófono, despliega el trozo de papel y exclama el nombre de la nueva tributo del distrito 10:

-Noelia Lovenbrock.


	5. 5

**5**

Nada… No puedo pensar en nada. La voz de Doroty leyendo mi nombre retumba dentro de mí mil veces y otras mil más. ¿Por qué reacciono de ésta manera si sabía que sucedería? Tal vez sea la idea de que moriré inevitablemente para entretener al país, o por lo menos, a la menor y más poderosa parte de él. Siento las miradas, las miradas de todas las chicas jóvenes del distrito y encuentro de todo. Desde enojo, tristeza y lástima, pasando por el agradecimiento. Mi cuerpo tiene que tomar una gran bocanada de aire por mí. El miedo no me permitía el paso del oxígeno en ése momento. Comienzo a pensar que debo ser valiente, por lo menos una vez en mi vida. Ya soy una chica grande y debo afrontar mis problemas, además, yo misma fui la que decidió proteger al chico que quiero, así fuera a aceptar la muerte.

Es fascinante como puedo seguir de pié. Sentía que mis piernas no aguantarían mucho, pero ya es hora de que caminen, Doroty me llama cada vez más desesperada para poder continuar con la cosecha.

Salgo de mi corral siendo escoltada por dos agentes de la paz, uno a cada lado. Quiero mirar hacia atrás, pero no me atrevo. No podría continuar si viera el sufrimiento que le causo a mi familia, a Camelia y a Danniel, rompería en llanto. De todos modos, tendré unos minutos con ellos para llorarles después, en éste momento, tengo que subir a ése escenario.

Al llegar a él, Doroty me recibe con su desfigurada risa artificial acercándome al micrófono.

-Dime, querida ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete.

-¡Oh, toda una mujer!

Todo el distrito 10 me mira ahora. Los niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos. Todos sintiendo pena por mí. Saben que no regresaré. Incluso yo sé que no regresaré. Doroty continúa con la cosecha y se dirige a la urna de los chicos. Dentro, muy dentro de mí, un pequeño ser se tranquiliza al saber que Danniel no puede ser sorteado ésta vez. Él ya se libró de éste horrible festejo. Aunque yo muera en éstos juegos, siempre me alegraré de que Danniel y mi hermana ya no participen en la cosecha. Sin embargo, Camelia aún puede morir, pero veámoslo de ésta manera: éste año yo la he salvado de ser elegida y dentro de dos años se librará de la cosecha y podrá ocuparse de sus problemas tranquilamente. La suerte sólo tendrá que estar de su parte un año más, así que con eso puedo conformarme.

La mujer del Capitolio rebusca entre los finos trozos de papel doblado de la urna de los chicos. Saca de ella uno y, desdoblándolo, se acerca al micrófono para nombrar al tributo masculino de éste año:

-Ty Lauzon—Dice finalmente Doroty.

Es como si me cayera un rayo eléctrico encima, partiéndome en dos.

Ty Lauzon, hijo del carnicero, el pequeño niño de Doce años ha sido sorteado para los Juegos del Hambre. Una parte de la multitud refleja la misma mirada de dolor, pena y desesperación que la mía, ya que conocen al vivaz hijo del carnicero.

El pequeño no se lo puede creer. Todos los chicos a su alrededor lo miran, aterrados y, sin más precedente, el niño rompe en llanto al igual que su madre y su padre entre la multitud. Dos agentes de la paz deciden entrar al corral a sacar a Ty a la fuerza para que suba al escenario. Yo estoy en la parte más alta de la plaza, es por eso que puedo ver todo lo que pasa. Uno de los agentes está a punto de tomar bruscamente al pequeño por el brazo cuando otro ser se interpone entre ellos, tomando la muñeca del agente de la paz y apartándola de la pobre víctima. Enseguida, una mano se alza entre la multitud del corral de los chicos.

-¡Me ofrezco como voluntario! –Dice Darren Ederman.

¿Qué?... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Me sentía ya totalmente desdichada por los hechos de los últimos días. Pero, cuándo pensé que todo mi sufrimiento había terminado… me lanzan ésta bomba. Comenzaba a tranquilizarme porque mis seres queridos iban a estar a salvo, pero no contaba con que Darren apareciera de las sombras a causarme más dolor. Sé que se alejó de mi vida hace años, pero de todas maneras, la conexión que formamos algún día, no se podría perder fácilmente. Sigue siendo mi amigo aunque no esté cerca de mí, y siempre he pensado de ése modo. Además, verlo y escuchar su voz de nuevo ésta mañana me hace retorcerme aún más por la acción que Darren acaba de hacer.

Enojado, el voluntario aparta al agente de la paz del pequeño, se vuelve hacia Ty y le susurra unas palabras. El niño lo mira con sus ojitos empapados en lágrimas y una admiración que no se compara con ninguna otra mientras Darren le dedica una rápida sonrisa y se da la vuelta para partir con los hombres de uniforme blanco. ¡Idiota! pienso al verlo recorrer el camino hacia el escenario. ¿Por qué será? Tal vez sea la idea de que acaba de sentenciarse a sí mismo para morir asesinado por algún extraño en una arena mientras graban su sufrimiento. O será tal vez que no siente miedo alguno, que su cara es tan neutral, incluso de valentía o gozo al caminar por el pasillo y subir las escaleras.

-¡Qué emoción! Nuestro primer voluntario en años—Chilla Doroty. Le preguntó al chico por su nombre y su edad y Darren respondió fríamente –…Muy bien. Ya tenemos a nuestros tributos para los Septuagésimos tercero Juegos del Hambre. ¡Vamos! Dense las manos –Intenta acercarnos uno al otro jalando nuestros brazos y eso no me gusta. De hecho, ni siquiera tengo ganas de mirar a Darren a los ojos.

Pero debo hacerlo. Él ofrece su mano y, aunque sea por educación, debo presionar mi palma contra la suya, aceptando que ahora es un tributo al igual que yo. Miramos de nuevo a la audiencia antes de que una ola de uniformes blancos nos dirija hacia el interior del edificio de justicia y nos metan a mí y a Darren en dos cuartos diferentes.


	6. 6

**Aquí dejo el Cap. 6.**

**Un poco corto, pero aún así muy importante y con muchos sentimientos.**  
**Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellos que han leído hasta aquí. Síganlo haciendo, no los defraudaré. Si algo les gusta o disgusta manden review! :)**

_**Van apareciendo las parejas pero... durarán hasta el final?...**_

_**-AV~**_

* * *

**6**

-Tienen siete minutos—Dice el agente de la paz, abriendo la puerta a mis padres y hermana.

En los siguientes minutos saco todas las lágrimas que no he sacado en mi vida. Ya sea para agradecerles que me dieran la vida, que me brindaran alegría y refugio durante los diecisiete años siguientes y para rogarles que no se depriman me pase lo que me pase. Abracé a cada uno, primero a mi padre, por segunda a mi madre y por último a Delia. Por alguna extraña razón, abrazarla a ella se sintió peor.

-Noelia, prométeme que harás todo lo posible para volver a casa—Me dijo Delia con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar –No olvides… que siempre estaremos contigo—Pasó su pulgar por la gema verde de mi brazalete y me dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de que el Agente de la paz los sacara por la puerta.

Me quedé ahí, congelada. Mirando fijamente la hermosa piedrecilla verde que cuelga de mi muñeca. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Sólo nos queda ser fuertes. Me dije a mi misma. Mi mano derecha hizo un impecable trabajo en limpiar las lágrimas secas de mi cara, aunque nada más que el tiempo le quitará lo hinchado a mis ojos. Oigo la manija de la puerta girar.

-Tienes tres minutos—Ladra de nuevo el Agente.

La persona entra corriendo y me rodea fuertemente con sus brazos sin pensarlo. El calor de Danniel es una gloria. La verdad, aunque el chico esté partido a la mitad de preocupación por mí en éste momento, yo solamente me limito a disfrutar el que seguramente será nuestro último abrazo. Sumerjo mi cara en su pecho y dejo que su olor me distraiga por un segundo de todo éste cruel mundo. Luego de un rato, él me aparta y como es costumbre estos últimos días, clava sus ojos brillantes a los míos dando una despedida que no necesita ser expresada con palabras para que yo la entienda.

-Noelia, lo siento tanto…

Oh, no. Esto va mal. No quiero que comience a disculparse ni que me suelte un discurso de que todo este asunto es por su culpa y no por la mía, así que debo detenerlo de cualquier modo.

-¡Debes prometerme una cosa, Danniel!—Le digo, cortando el hilo de sus palabras y atrapando su rostro entre las palmas de mis manos –Debes prometerme que nunca, jamás, volverás a culparte a ti mismo de todo esto… ¿De acuerdo? -Su expresión me confiesa que lo tomé por sorpresa con mi petición -¡Promételo! –Lo obligo a que responda.

-…Lo prometo.

Sé que no le agrada la propuesta, pero debo obligarlo a hacerlo. Me llega un vago pensamiento a la cabeza. Pienso en que nunca le confesé formalmente mi amor al chico que tengo de frente, que sólo lo he admirado cobardemente todo este tiempo. Probablemente éste sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ya que moriré dentro de pocas semanas. Mi corazón se acelera con la idea, dándome su aprobación para confesarme.

Ya que mis manos rodean su rostro, lo demás es sencillo: Paso la mano derecha por detrás de su cabello y lo obligo a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Comencé a pensar que era una mala idea hasta que siento que mueve su mandíbula y me devuelve el gesto. Un calor placentero comienza a correr por mi pecho y me agrada, pero esto no puede durar mucho. No debe durar mucho, porque si lo hace, será más difícil dejar ir a éste chico.

Me obligo a separarme de él para susurrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Me gustas… desde hace un tiempo…-Noto que mi cara comienza a ponerse roja al ver que, al oír mis palabras, se dibuja en la cara de Danniel una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso es perfecto. Porque tú también me gustas.

Estoy sin creérmelo. Han pasado varias cosas increíbles desde que cumplí diecisiete años, hace unos días y, para ser sincera, ésta es la mejor de todas esas cosas increíbles. El sonido del portazo hace que salga de mi estanque de felicidad. El Agente de la Paz dice que el tiempo se ha terminado y se lanza sobre Danniel para arrastrarlo hacia el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Te estaré esperando! –Logra decir Danniel antes de que la puerta se cierre, tal vez para siempre, entre él y yo.


	7. 7

**_Agradezco de todo corazón a esas personas que _**  
**_se han dado el tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Me hacen tan feliz!_**

**_Les dejo el Cap. 7_**  
**_-AV-_**

**7**

Dos agentes de la paz me sacan del cuarto y me escoltan a través del pasillo del edificio de justicia hacia una puerta trasera. Veo cuando otros agentes unen a Darren a mí. Su cara es igual de neutral, siempre tan neutral. Comienzo a pensar que no tuvo a nadie que se despidiera de él a diferencia de mí, su única opción era su padre, pero creo que estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta que su hijo se había presentado voluntario en Los Juegos del Hambre.

Siento algo de pena por él, y por su padre por supuesto. El pobre hombre, botado por el alcohol en su cabaña y cuándo despierte, se enterará de alguna u otra manera de que perderá a su único hijo. Por lo menos mis padres tienen dos hijas, así que si yo muero, les quedaría todavía Delia para consolarlos cuando yo no esté, pero el desdichado Joseph ni siquiera tendrá alguien que le dé un hombro para llorar. Lo más probable es que el viejo herrero termine muriendo por depresión o por alcoholismo, creo que será la depresión que lo mate primero porque sin Darren cerca no tiene como sacar para el licor.

Sin embargo, no creo que Darren esté triste por no despedirse de su padre, en lo absoluto. Desde que Rose murió y Joseph cayó en la bebida, Darren no lo ve como un padre nunca más. Me parece demasiado triste, ya que es la única persona que le queda y antes su relación era perfecta. Ahora las palabras "Papá" e "Hijo" ya no existen entre esos dos, es como si tener a su padre en casa se hubiera convertido en una carga para él. Lo sé porque lo he escuchado de mi madre que a veces lo mencionaba entre sus comentarios.

Ahora estamos subiendo en el auto que nos llevará a la estación de trenes. Noto de pronto a las distinguidas personas enviadas desde el capitolio con sus cámaras para las primeras tomas de los nuevos tributos del distrito 10. Dentro del coche, Doroty no para de balbucear sobre las cosas que veremos en el Capitolio, de los lujos que hay dentro del tren y por toda la ciudad a la que nos dirigimos. Darren y yo no cruzamos ni palabra ni mirada durante el camino.

La puerta del largo tren de acero se abre automáticamente, lo que me sorprende. Yo entro primero, al parecer las chicas entran antes que los hombres en la "educación" de la gente del Capitolio. Darren entra después de mí y en seguida Doroty. Al dar un paso dentro de aquel vagón, la luz de la bombilla me deslumbra por unos segundos pero al ajustar la vista a la iluminación, dejo escapar un suspiro de asombro.

-Pasen, pasen. Siéntanse cómodos. Todo lo que vean es para su propio uso y deleite, así que si desean comer algo, pueden hacerlo sin miedo —Nos explica Doroty mientras ella toma un reluciente panecillo de una bandeja plateada y se lo mete en la boca.

Miro de un lado a otro, observando todos los lujos con los que contaremos hasta mañana que lleguemos a la gran ciudad. Candelabros (o eso creo que son), mesas con incrustaciones de gemas, sillones acolchados, cortinas de seda decoradas a mano, copas y platos de vidrio, hermosos cuadros decorativos en las paredes, un suelo cubierto en una esponjosa alfombra color rojo y las mesas rebosantes de comida que rodean todo el vagón. Logro escuchar el suspiro de sorpresa de mi compañero al entrar al vagón y nos quedamos ahí por un buen rato. Parados. Boquiabiertos. Girando los ojos a todas partes.

-Iré a buscar a sus mentores. Deben estar en los otros vagones. ¡Disfruten lo que quieran que ya vuelvo! –Doroty cruzó una de las puertas automáticas y nos dejó a solas.

Esto está mal pensé. No quiero quedarme a solas con éste muchacho. Me incomoda estar solos en éste vagón del tren y aún no sé por qué. Y sé que no soy la única incómoda, él tampoco habla ni se mueve y eso me parece perfecto. Localizo una silla acolchonada en el centro de la sala y doy algunos pasos para postrarme en ella, aún en silencio. Justo enseguida de mí hay charolas y charolas de panecillos e infinidad de postres. ¡Se ven deliciosos! Y No puedo resistir tomar uno.

Le doy vueltas al pequeño pan dulce en mi mano y admiro su belleza. Es como si un artesano experto lo hubiera hecho con el más mínimo cuidado, pero en vez de usar barro o arcilla, usó masa azucarada. Me lo llevo a la boca y le doy una mordida: ¡Es sabroso!

-¿Está bueno?... el pastelillo, quiero decir –No esperaba que Darren hablara. Los nervios me saltan y me obligan a tragar el mordisco de postre en mi boca.

-Sí, lo está.

-No esperaba que fueras sorteada… en la cosecha…

Me giro para mirar a Darren, pero él ni siquiera mira en mi dirección, observa con atención a una mesa con bebidas de colores. Tiene valor para hablarme aún después de lo que me ha hecho y de lo que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Siento algo de rabia por el comentario y sólo me limito a decir:

-Yo tampoco esperaba que fueras voluntario.

-Tenía que salvar a alguien.

-Lo hiciste. El carnicero Lauzon estará en deuda contigo.

Sonríe y no sé por qué lo hace. Levanta su mirada de color pasto hacia mí haciendo que desvíe la mía a mi panecillo. El silencio se hace presente de nuevo, pero ahora el tren ya se encuentra en movimiento. Levanto la mirada cuando la puerta metálica se desliza, pero ésta puerta es la del otro lado del vagón, opuesta a la que atravesó Doroty. Unos tacones entran en la habitación y una mujer joven que fuma un cigarrillo nos observa a Darren y a mí por un momento, de arriba hacia abajo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer tenemos buen material aquí –Dijo Kaya.

La vencedora se presentaba ante nosotros por primera vez, y para ser sincera, no me causó la impresión que esperaba. Pasó a ignorarnos totalmente y fijar su atención en un pequeño plato de cristal con gelatina de uva que se hallaba en una de las mesas, cerca de las mesas de bebidas coloridas dónde se encontraba Darren.

-Hola. Mi nombre es…

-Sí, muchacho, Sé quién eres. El que se presentó voluntario por el pequeño –Kaya seguía concentrada en la gelatina –Y la chica, no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que no gozas de buena suerte –Me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa cruel. Estaba comenzando a irritarme.

-¿No se supone que estás aquí para ser nuestra mentora, no para criticarnos?—Le dije.

Mi reacción fue incorrecta, lo sé, pero sentí la necesidad de decirlo. Esta mujer no sabe nada de nosotros y luego viene a decirme cosas. Eso es algo que no tolero fácilmente, o por lo menos, algo que no tolero últimamente. Provoqué que desviara la mirada de su ansiado postre púrpura y me dedicara una ligera mirada de recelo.

-¿Entonces para qué lo estaría? ¿Para felicitarlos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír, Felicitaciones?—La voz de la mujer comenzó a alzarse un poco –Yo no felicito a nadie que ha sido elegido para morir en televisión nacional, querida—Relajó su expresión.

Eso mismo causó que mi piel saltara por un segundo. Causó que recordara el verdadero hecho que nos tenía a Darren y a mí en ése tren de hierro. Además, las palabras frías y directas de su última frase me dieron escalofríos, me intimidaron al igual que su mirada castaña pero penetrante.

Al parecer, nos sosteníamos intensamente la mirada una a la otra. En mis adentros sabía que debía darle una contestación a su argumento, algo por lo menos que le diera la contraria. Me hizo sentir como algo parecido a la basura con su comentario que, entre los escalofríos y el enojo, mi cerebro formulaba alguna frase que pudiera darle la contraria a aquella mujer de cabellos cortos y lacios. Aún no encontraba mi frase de contraataque y ése tonto cigarro entre sus dedos me estaba sacando de quicio cuándo alguien se escabulló por la puerta deslizante.

El rostro de un apuesto hombre cortó todo hilo de nuestra disputa de miradas matadoras. Con el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver qué Doroty entró detrás de él en nuestra sala de postres.

-Kaya, ahí estás. Te estábamos buscando para poder presentarnos juntos –Dijo el hombre.

-Salí a prender un cigarrillo.

-Bueno, ya veo que te nos adelantaste a conocer a los chicos –comentó Doroty algo desanimada.

-No se emocionen demasiado. No son muy amigables por el momento –Sentí la mirada de Kaya caer sobre mí por un segundo. Estaba hablando de mí, por supuesto. Darren al parecer le cayó bien.

-Kaya… -La regañó Doroty. Kaya sólo volvió a aspirar de su cigarro.

-Bueno, ya veo que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus mentores. Les tengo una bueno noticia, chicos, yo soy su otro mentor. El agradable, por decirlo así –Dijo el hombre evitando que se diera un momento de miradas incómodas.

Lo primero que noté de él era que tenía una sonrisa muy fresca, además de su cabello corto, ondulado y color bronce, unas cejas muy pobladas, unos labios muy bonitos y una estatura que rebasaba incluso la de Darren, que se encontraba a su lado –Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Brush, Brush Hagger. Y mi compañera se llama Kaya Oswald. Tal vez ya nos habían visto en otra parte, pero ¿Qué mejor que una presentación formal?

Claro que los había visto en otras partes, en la televisión, por ejemplo, junto con los otros dos vencedores del distrito al ser mentores de los juegos en los últimos dos años. Algo en aquél hombre, Brush, me hizo sonreír de casualidad, no supe si fue su amable sonrisa, su manera tan amigable de hablar o simplemente no llegó a criticarme como Kaya lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

-¿Puedes repetirme tu nombre, muchacho? –Dijo Brush.

-Darren Ederman.

-Mucho gusto, Darren –Brush le apretujó la mano alegremente al chico.

-Igualmente, señor –Contestó Darren respondiendo el apretón. Brush se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la señorita?

-Noelia Lovenbrock.

-Mucho gusto Noelia. Y no te preocupes por Kaya, ella es así con todos a su alrededor.

-No me defiendas, Brush –Espetó Kaya. Brush solo rió.

-Mucho gusto, Brush –Le correspondí a su firme apretón de manos y le sonreí.

Doroty nos condujo a todos al vagón del comedor dónde cenaríamos. Brush comenzó con las pláticas de mentores. Nos preguntó principalmente si sabíamos que tenemos que conseguir patrocinadores, Darren y yo le contestamos que sí.

Los patrocinadores son personas desconocidas del Capitolio que apuestan por ti durante los juegos. Es esencial conseguirlos ya que su aporte monetario es el que te permite recibir paracaídas durante tu estancia en la arena y ésos regalos pueden ser los que salven tu miserable vida. Lo difícil se encuentra en cómo conseguir dichos patrocinadores, debes de tener alguna habilidad de lucha o de supervivencia (en otros casos, belleza o fama) que te haga captar su atención. Ellos no gastarán su preciado dinero en una personita débil sin ninguna habilidad para asesinar o para mantenerse vivo hasta el final.

Ahí fue cuando Kaya apagó su cigarrillo y comenzó a hablar sobre cómo todo en el capitolio es la apariencia del tributo. Decía que las habilidades son importantes en la arena, sí, pero mientras estemos frente a la gente o frente a una cámara, casi lo único que les importará será tu apariencia o en la manera en la que tus estilistas te vistan para la ocasión. Mi compañero y yo nos sorprendimos al principio, pero al pensarlo bien, todo tiene más sentido. Las personas del Capitolio son tan superficiales.

La charla nos dio bastante información sobre lo que tenemos y lo que no tenemos que hacer para impresionar al público. Todo gira en torno al público. Todo esto de los juegos del hambre ellos lo toman como un "Reality Show" y, en consecuencia, tienes que agradarle al público para que tus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumenten considerablemente. Fue una charla agradable y muy interesante para ambos, pero también muy larga, porque al parecer ya era tarde cuándo nuestros mentores dejaron de Hablar. Doroty nos informó que debíamos ir a la cama, Brush dijo que aún hacía falta hablar sobre la supervivencia en la arena y Kaya nos llevó a nuestras habitaciones dos vagones más adelante. Darren entró en la suya, y lo supe porque me miraba fijamente antes de dejarnos a mí y a Kaya solas. Antes de cruzar la puerta deslizante a mi cuarto, me volví para ver a Kaya, que había encendido otro cigarrillo y curiosamente también me observaba.

-Buenas noches –Le dije sin muchas ganas.

-Buenas noches, niña… y por cierto, Brush tiene razón. Así soy con todos a mí alrededor. No te sientas especial –La vi dedicarme una media sonrisa, burlona, pero una sonrisa.

Sentí que me dejé llevar por mis nervios hace unas horas y debería tomar su última frase como una clase de disculpa.

-De acuerdo –Yo también le medio sonreí.

-Bien –Dijo aspirando de nuevo su cigarro.

Terminé de formar la sonrisa en mi rostro, me di la media vuelta y entré a mi habitación.


	8. 8

**Entrega del Cap. 8. (un poco corto...)  
prometo que el 9 y 10 serán mas largos.**

**Siempre agradeceré lo feliz que me hacen las personas que siguen la historia!**

**Se vale dejar Review :)**

_**-AV-**_

* * *

**8**

Levantarme por la mañana me implicó demasiado esfuerzo. En primera, por todo el esfuerzo físico y mental de los días pasados. En segunda, porque la cama era gigante, demasiado suave y con ropajes muy acolchados… nunca había dormido en una cama parecida en toda mi vida. Aún seguía con las ropas de la cosecha y mi pelo era una maraña.

En una mesita justo a un lado de la cama se encontraban una blusa ligera color morado y unos pantalones sencillos en color negro que, increíblemente, me quedaban perfectamente. Me peine los cabellos enredados con los dedos y los até a la parte baja de mi cuello en una coleta con el mismo lazo que mi hermana me había puesto ayer. Me hizo extrañarla y acariciar un poco el listón. Al salir de mi vagón, parecía que nadie se había despertado aún. Miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba la puerta del cuarto de mi compañero de viaje. Una pizca de curiosidad me entró en la cabeza, ¿podría ir a ver si estaba despierto? NO, claro que no.

Al entrar al vagón del comedor, había alguien más ahí. Sólo queda la colilla de lo que solía ser un cigarrillo entre los dedos de Kaya, quién come otro plato de gelatina de uva. Su mirada está perdida en lo lejano y la mano en la que sostiene la cuchara actúa de manera automática para llevar el postre hasta su boca. Me sorprendió la manera en que las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos dejaban ver cuántos días no había dormido.

Todos piensan que al ganar los juegos del hambre y volver victorioso a tu distrito tu vida estará resuelta. Pero al ver la cara de ésta vencedora comienzo a convencerme a mi misma de que no es así. Tener que pensar en todas aquellas personas que asesinaste, que asesinaron frente a tus ojos, que asesinaron a tu compañero que seguramente conocías desde hace tiempo. Volver a casa con fama y dinero pero teniendo en cuenta de que ésa fama y ése dinero no podrán reemplazar las horas de sueño que se van de tu ser y que tampoco pueden borrar aquellas horrendas pesadillas y recuerdos que, seguramente, te perseguirán por el resto de tus días.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Eres la única despierta?

-No. Brush está en su habitación, pero sigue despierto –Me dice Kaya.

Pienso en Brush… otro vencedor.

-Ya veo… ¿Hay algo de comer por aquí? Estoy hambrienta –Le dije para no pasar a pláticas más incómodas para ambas.

Me apuntó con la cabeza detrás de ella, que se hallaba una mesa enorme con infinidad de platillos fuertes, ensaladas y carnes calientes, recién hechas. Se me hizo agua la boca sólo de ver todos aquellos cerdos, pollos, reses y la variedad tan grande de vegetales que los acompañaban. Tomé un plato y serví un poco de cada Manjar que cupo en él y me senté frente a Kaya. Comíamos en silencio, yo mis varias comidas y ella su gelatina púrpura. Era la comida más deliciosa que habría poder comido jamás, debo de haber expresado un suspiro de placer porque Kaya se rió un momento.

-Te recomiendo que la disfrutes ahora. Después no tendrás tiempo.

-Lo haré.

-¿Qué te levantó tan temprano? –Me dijo Kaya entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Temprano? –Le dije con la boca llena de pan.

-Son apenas las cuatro de la mañana.

Me tomó por sorpresa. No podría ser tan temprano, o por lo menos eso pensaba cuando busqué una de las pequeñas ventanas en las paredes. Era cierto, estaba aún oscuro afuera.

-Supongo que fue el hambre –Le dije encogiéndome de hombros y llenando mi boca de comida.

-Te comprendo, querida –Se rió la vencedora mientras metía la cuchara llena de postre en su boca. Comenzamos a platicar sobre cosas. Cosas irrelevantes, que no tenían nada que ver con los juegos ni con la supervivencia. Cosas como en que se dedicaba mi familia, que si era mejor el pan integral o el blanco, que si qué era lo que intercambiaba en el mercado, etcétera.

Nos dio el alba platicando entre bocados y la verdad, Kaya Oswald no es tan mala persona como pensaba. Es un poco grosera y usa mucho el sarcasmo, pero me comienza a caer bien, después de todo.

Luego de unas horas, todos estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor "desayunando" aunque yo ya no podía comer un bocado más. Me había llenado de todo lo que se hallaba en el vagón durante toda la madrugada junto con Kaya. Doroty comía con demasiada tranquilidad y muchos modales, Brush se sirvió un plato de pavo con zanahorias horneadas y Darren comía una especie de estofado de cerdo con patatas, al parecer.

Brush nos habló de cómo poder sobrevivir en la arena, nos dijo que cada año es un paisaje diferente al anterior y siempre se mantiene en secreto de todo el país hasta el mismo momento del inicio de los juegos. Nos explicó que, al sonar en gong, debemos correr en dirección opuesta a la cornucopia, ya que si llegas a ella junto con los demás, estarías envuelto en un baño de sangre y era demasiado probable que no salieras con vida.

-En pocas palabras: No vayan a la cornucopia –Dijo Kaya. Resaltando lo que Brush explicaba.

-Y no olviden buscar agua. Será su prioridad en ésos momentos –Dijo Brush.

Y continuaron las charlas, los consejos y las maneras de encontrar refugio.

-Esto es difícil de decir, pero, deben de pensar sólo en ustedes desde que estén en las plataformas –Dijo Brush. Me hizo sentir incómoda, me hizo recordar que aunque Darren se haya compadecido del pequeño Ty, de que se haya presentado voluntario, de que fue mi mejor amigo alguna vez, ahora se convertía en uno de mis enemigos principales y, tal vez, podía llegar a ser él el que acabara con mi vida en la arena. Ni mi compañero ni yo dijimos palabra alguna ante el comentario de Brush, ni siquiera Kaya añadió alguno de sus chistes crueles a la frase. Se me saltó la piel al notar que Darren me observaba desde su silla, lo hacía tan intensamente que logró atraer mis ojos hacia los suyos. ¿Qué noté en ellos? Sólo una cosa vi: Tristeza. Tuve que bajar la mirada de nuevo a la mesa. Si seguía un instante más mirando esos ojos verdes rompería en lágrimas y lo que menos necesito ahora es dejar ver que soy débil. Me seguía observando y no apartaba la vista de mí.

-Claro –Le susurró Darren como respuesta a Brush.

Lo observé. Y lo hice con incredulidad. El notó mi agresiva mirada, me miró fugazmente y bajó la vista hacia su desayuno, en silencio. Lo puse nervioso en ese momento y me alegré de hacerlo. El acaba de aceptar frente a mí que hará todo para volver a casa con vida. Así sea, tal vez, matarme a mí en el proceso de su victoria, o por lo menos eso entendí. Y debía entenderlo, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. Debía hacerme a la idea de que yo también tendré que matar chicos inocentes para salvar mi propia vida desde el momento en que salió sorteado mi nombre. Darren estuvo ahí para recordármelo en ese instante, y se lo agradezco en parte. Me recordó que, aunque él sea mi amigo, aunque lo quise alguna vez, ahora se convertía en un tributo más al que eliminar para volver con mi familia a salvo en el distrito 10. Y nos confirmó a todos que el también lucharía por su supervivencia. Si el dio iniciado el juego con aquella confirmación, yo también jugaré aunque no quiera hacerlo. Porque no quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré. Jugaré lo mejor que mi conciencia me lo permita, no me permitiré morir en la arena. El juego comienza desde ahora, Darren Ederman, y tenlo en cuenta que lo comenzaste tu.


	9. 9

**Gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí, personita.  
Me haces muy feliz! ;D**

_**-AV-**_

* * *

**9**

Me encuentro pegada a la ventana del vagón cuándo el Capitolio aparece del otro lado. Es Gigantesco, con muchísima gente por las calles y edificios con alturas increíbles. Cuando el tren se detiene, una ola de gente nos recibe con aplausos, gritos y aclamaciones haciendo que se me revuelva el estómago.

Nos dejan en un edificio que bien podría llamarse Hospital, o algo parecido. Es un lugar en dónde gente desconocida me desnuda, me limpia, me repara el cabello y la piel, me depila todo el vello de mi cuerpo y me deja en blanco para la cita con mi estilista.

Miro el techo de la habitación acostada en una camilla cuando oigo que la puerta se abre dejando pasar a las personas que me disfrazarán para el desfile de los tributos: Cuatro extravagantes y ridículas mujeres que llegan balbuceando sobre fiestas, vestidos y de lo bien que hicieron al quitarme la mugre de encima. Respiro hondo y me resigno a que hagan lo que quieran conmigo durante las próximas dos horas.

Cuando terminan conmigo, me hacen mirarme al espejo y me aterro. Estoy dentro de un estúpido disfraz de _Vaquero_ color marrón con detalles plateados que brillan aún más cuando me muevo. Mi cabello está atado en dos coletas bajas que dejan entrar el sombrero con manchas de vaca en mi cabeza. No puedo creer que ésta gente del Capitolio tenga tan dañada la cabeza.

Nos llevan a las locas y a mí a dónde será la salida de los carruajes del desfile, ahí me encuentro con Darren, vestido tan Ridículamente como yo. Me dan ganas de reír y siento pena al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera nos dan tiempo de hablar con nuestros mentores y nos suben al carruaje, que es tirado por dos caballos color marrón. Una vez arriba, veo que las compuertas se abren y el primer carruaje sale. Me empiezo a sentir nerviosa al pensar que toda la gente me verá y a causa de mi disfraz no querrán apostar ni una moneda por mí.

-Me siento totalmente estúpido –Me dice Darren, haciendo que lo mire.

-Tienes que hacer esto, para conseguir patrocinadores.

-No me importan los patrocinadores…

Me limito a mirarlo con la duda plasmada en la cara ¿No le importan los patrocinadores? Debe estar bromeando. Quiero preguntarle que si habla en serio, pero el movimiento de nuestra carroza casi me hace perder el equilibrio. Estando a punto de cruzar la compuerta, los hermosos ojos de Darren me sonríen y creo que me dice que debo sonreír. No lo entiendo bien por estar hipnotizada de cómo resalta el color de sus ojos. Debo admitir que a pesar del disfraz, sigue viéndose muy Apuesto.

El aullido de la audiencia me hace ensordecer sólo al salir. La gente nos aplaude y nos grita cuando ve nuestro carruaje. Darren los saluda de inmediato con una reluciente sonrisa en los labios y me recuerda que yo también debo hacerlo. Muevo mi mano una y otra vez hasta que se acalambre para saludar a la gente. Por un momento pienso en que Darren está sonriendo y eso me hace pensar que es raro, que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi antiguo amigo sonreír.

Las pantallas que cuelgan por todos los edificios tienes las caras de los diferentes tributos, unos con gestos brillantes y otros con muecas rudas y matadoras. Tres imágenes en ésas pantallas se graban en mi mente durante todo el camino: la primera un Guapísimo Darren y su nueva sonrisa _amigable_, lo que me hace pensar que mentía al decir que no le importaban los patrocinadores.

La segunda es una imagen mía (o creo que soy yo) saludando a la gente como si en verdad estuviera tan feliz. Y la tercera es la imagen de una hermosa chica rubia que viste un traje igual de ridículo, pero aún así es bella. Me sorprende que su belleza me llame tanto la atención, pero algo en ella hace que me tranquilice e intente sonreír con más fuerza.

Mis mejillas arden entumidas cuando Los carruajes se colocan en la mansión principal, donde nos esperaban el triple de gente que en las calles, todas ellas con dinero en los bolsillos esperando a ser gastado en las apuestas.

Una persona, sentada en un balcón de la mansión, con cabellos blancos, labios grandes y una perfecta rosa en la solapa del traje se pone de pié y se acerca al barandal. Lo reconozco como el Presidente Snow, el gobernador de todo éste cruel país. Se acomoda el micrófono invisible de su traje y nos da la bienvenida, agradeciendo nuestro sacrificio, no sin antes terminar con la tradicional frase: **"Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de nuestra parte"** para ser seguido por el rugido de la multitud.

La ceremonia termina, los carruajes entran en un edificio por otra compuerta y cuando ésta se cierra nos permiten bajarnos. Kaya y Brush nos esperaban.

-Bien hecho, cariño –Me dice Kaya poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Me hace sonreír.

-Esperaremos las apuestas de sus próximos patrocinadores –Bromeó Brush, haciendo que Darren y yo nos dirigiéramos una sonrisa.

Nuestros mentores nos indican que tenemos que subir a nuestra planta para que nos relajemos un poco y que tenemos que descansar para mañana. Ellos se adelantaron y me volví hacia Darren.

-Tendrás muchos patrocinadores… aunque no te importe –Intenté bromear.

-Te los regalo, por lo menos la mayoría. También quiero regalos –Siguió mi broma.

En un movimiento rápido, pasó la punta de sus dedos por mi barbilla y me sonrió. Una sonrisa totalmente sincera, muy diferente a la que fingía en el desfile. Me quedé congelada por un segundo, sorprendida. Él sólo siguió adelante dejándome atrás.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacerme? ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? Me siento estúpida al notar que me robó una sonrisa de respuesta.

Las luces fugaces de las cámaras nos atrapan a Darren, a mí y a los otros tributos cuando nos dirigen al _Centro de Entrenamiento_. Nuestro último hogar antes de ir a la arena.

Entramos a algo que ellos llaman_ Ascensor_ y Doroty aprieta el botón con el número 10.

Los lujos de nuestra planta sobrepasan a los del tren en su totalidad. Nos roba otro suspiro de asombro a mi compañero y a mí.

-Amo sus primeras reacciones –Le susurra Kaya a Brush, riendo –Y más vestidos así.

La vencedora me muestra mi habitación y me deja ahí para que me duche y me cambie. Tardo demasiado por todos los botones que hay dentro de la ducha que hacen que salga oliendo como a veinte perfumes diferentes. Me pongo el mismo conjunto negro y morado de antes y Doroty me toca en la puerta para la hora de cenar.

En la cena, Brush nos explica que a partir de mañana llevaremos un entrenamiento junto con los otros tributos en el sótano del Centro de Entrenamiento. Nos aconseja que sólo sigamos las órdenes que se nos dan y que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en aprender cómo usar las armas y sobre todo, aprender todo lo que podamos de tácticas de supervivencia. Kaya lo interrumpe para advertirnos de los _Tributos Profesionales_ que nos esperarán para devorarnos en cuánto tengan la oportunidad. Que no les mostremos nuestras habilidades especiales, si es que las tenemos.

-No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna –Digo.

-Me imaginé –Dice Kaya poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué tal tú, chico? –Le dice Brush a Darren.

Darren desvía la mirada, primero me mira a mí para después bajarla a su plato de estofado de cerdo. Por un momento me parece una mirada sospechosa.

-Sólo sé golpear metal caliente –Dice por fin.

-Es verdad. Solías ser el ayudante del herrero –Le digo, recordando.

-Ya no soy ayudante… bueno, lo era.

Siento que algo de rubor se me sube a las mejillas por el comentario, que puede ser doloroso. Me disculpo con él y me dice que no tiene importancia. Aún así, siento que mi compañero oculta algo.

Terminamos de hablar, de cenar y nos mandan a descansar a nuestras habitaciones porque el día de mañana será duro. Para una chica que ni siquiera sabe golpear metal caliente, que sólo sabe criar gallinas para que produzcan huevos, serán unas semanas muy duras. Ahora veo que tengo que esforzarme al 200% para poder aprender por lo menos a defenderme si alguien intenta atacarme, y aún así será muy difícil.

Me planto una meta cuando estoy intentando dormirme: Debo ser un verdadero tributo aunque no lo desee, porque mi vida está en riesgo. Además, le prometí a Delia que volvería a casa y también le prometí a Danniel que pasara lo que pasara Me cuidaría. Se los prometí. Lo hice.

Los últimos recuerdos de éstas dos personas, heridas, llorando, molestas, tristes, preocupadas, felices antes de que todo pasara, me recuerdan que es todo lo que tengo de ellos. O no todo. Tumbada en mi mullida cama, paso mi mano por la piedrecilla verde que está sujeta a mi muñeca, el último recuerdo de mi hermana y mi familia. "_No olvides que siempre estaremos contigo"._

Las lágrimas comienzan a atropellarse saliendo de mis ojos, el pecho comienza a dolerme y recuerdo los rostros de mis seres queridos, uno por uno. A mis padres en la cena en mi cumpleaños, La sonrisa cariñosa de Delia cuando la dejaba que me peinara, a Camelia en la escuela con sus hermosos rizos color avellana, los brazos de Danniel cuando me abrazó una vez en invierno y un joven y feliz Darren entregándome un reluciente trébol.

Por primera vez, puedo llorar abiertamente y sin contenerme.


	10. 10

**10**

-Noelia. Levántate. –Me dice Kaya.

Respingo fuertemente. Al parecer se enoja, porque me amenaza con tirarme encima el vaso de jugo del desayuno. Siento como si sólo hubiera dormido 2 minutos. Tal vez así fue, mis ojos aún están hinchados del llanto de anoche y es cuando advierto que no supe a qué horas caí dormida.

Kaya me obliga a levantarme y a vestirme de manera "cómoda", ya que hoy empiezan nuestros entrenamientos y me dice que debo ir a desayunar. Entro al cuarto de baño a lavarme la cara.

Mi cabello está igual de horrible que mis ojos, así que tomo una liga para el cabello que hay en las repisas y me agarro el cabello en una coleta de caballo no muy alta. Me sigo viendo desagradable, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Al llegar a la mesa ya están todos desayunando. Brush advierte mi presencia y me da los buenos días. Uno de los extraños sirvientes vestidos y pintados de rojo me acerca 3 platos diferentes, un vaso inmenso, una taza y seis variedades de cubiertos diferentes. No sé que me inquieta más, si el aspecto y la seriedad de los sirvientes rojos o el número de cubiertos, platos y vasos que tengo que usar.

-No tienes porque aprender a usarlos todos, yo solo tomé un plato y una cuchara—Me dice Darren sentado a mi lado.

El tiene un pequeño plato hondo frente a él, con fresas y algo parecido a la crema que produce el distrito 10. Debo aceptar que se ve delicioso.

-Quiero comer de todo lo que hay –Le digo echándole una mirada al banquete matutino que tengo frente a mí.

-Ni siquiera mi barriga me alcanzaría para un bocado de cada cosa –Me dice riéndose.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y, al verlo a la cara, me doy cuenta de las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Él tampoco durmió ayer. La sonrisa se me borra y recuerdo que ambos somos tributos, y que si llega el momento, debo matar a éste muchacho. O él deba matarme a mí. Una punzada me cuza el pecho.

-Come rápido, Noelia –Kaya me saca de mi transe –Ya casi son las 9 en punto.

-Si… ¿Me pasarías esos panes?

-¿Cuáles panes?

-Ésos de ahí. Y los huevos y el tocino, por favor.

-Se llaman _Hot Cakes_ –Me corrige cuando me los da.

-Oh. Nunca los había probado, pero se ven deliciosos.

-Lo están –Darren se mete en la conversación –Y prueba éstas fresas con crema también.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Una fugaz sonrisa, como la de ayer en el desfile, cruza su boca. Puedo jurar que por un momento sus ojos brillaron bajo ésas sábanas oscuras debajo de ellos. Siempre me han encantado los ojos de Darren, porque en un momento pueden ser de un verde tan oscuro como el tronco de un árbol y al otro segundo pueden ser tan brillantes como el pasto nuevo y bañado en rocío.

Tengo que sacudir la cabeza y alejar ésos pensamientos de mi mente porque noto la cara algo caliente. Creo que me he sonrojado. Debo volver a mi plato y comer lo más rápido posible.

Una taza de _"Leche con chocolate" _me da la energía para despertarme del todo.

En el ascensor, Brush pulsa un botón que no tiene número. Siento raro el estómago cuando el ascensor baja y creo que voy a vomitar cuando las puertas se abren. No por el movimiento de la máquina, si no por lo que mis ojos ven: Al llegar nosotros, más de la mitad de los tributos están ya en la sala. Todos nos observan. Nos exploran por la mirada al salir del cubo de metal y al tomar nuestros lugares entre ellos.

La mayoría son más grandes que yo, pero noto que hay unos cuantos que tienen la mitad de mi tamaño. Dos niños, que por su físico, podría apostar que tienen 12 o 13 años. Creo que son de distritos diferentes, pero siguen siendo niños.

Alcanzo a ver a aquella chica de cabellos de Oro que relucía en el desfile tanto como Darren. Ahora, sin tanto maquillaje en la cara, puedo verla mejor. Si de por sí en las pantallas su sonrisa era cálida, viéndola ahora me provoca abrazarla. Es muy guapa y tiene una expresión demasiado confiable. Eso me aterra un poco por mi situación. Ella podría hacernos creer que es de confianza y de una noche a otra, ¿Quién sabe? Podría hacer una masacre jamás vista en los juegos.

Los profesionales se distinguen rápidamente entre los demás. Son demasiado grandes, tienen cuerpos musculosos y su mirada de homicidas los delata a metros. _"Distrito 1 y 2…"_ pienso. Me explicaron bien que tuviera cuidado con ellos y no lo dicen en broma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren de nuevo y de ella salen otras dos personas: una chica de cabellos cortos, de un color cobre casi anaranjado y un chico alto con cabello rizado y oscuro. Ambos tienen un bronceado característico. _"Distrito 4. Ellos también son profesionales."_ pienso. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal cuando la chica me dirige la mirada. Sólo es por un segundo, pero eso bastó para intimidarme.

Con todos los tributos en sus lugares, Los vigilantes (Sentados en una sección por dónde pueden vernos a todos) mandan a una mujer a darnos las instrucciones principales. Nos dice que podremos aprender desde cómo hacer trampas y camuflaje hasta a saber cómo cortar a una persona en dos con una espada, atravesarlos con una lanza, destrozarles la cabeza con un mazo de picos o acertarle al corazón con una flecha. Hay ejercicios físicos obligatorios por las primeras horas y luego podremos pasar a las casillas de nuestra preferencia para practicar con las armas.

Me siento más nerviosa de lo normal. Ahora me doy cuenta que tengo que cumplir mi misión. Debo hacerme fuerte, saber cómo conseguir mi comida sola, aprender a defenderme, y sobre todo, debo aprender a matar a mis compañeros. A todos mis compañeros. Sin excepción.

Mi mirada se posa en uno de los chiquillos. Está asustado. La piel se me eriza al pensar que podría llegar a mancharme las manos con su sangre. La imagen del pequeño hijo del carnicero muerto me llega a la cabeza. Me da otro escalofrío e intento convencerme de que el pequeño Ty Lauzon está a salvo en éste momento. Está en su casa jugando con su mascota o comiendo la comida que su madre le preparó. Que está vivo.

En ése momento pienso en que el pequeño está vivo por él. Por mi compañero de Distrito. Darren fue el que se presentó voluntario para _salvar a alguien_, como él dijo. Y lo hizo, intercambió lugares con el niño aún sabiendo que moriría en su lugar.

El estómago se me hace un nudo y la garganta se me seca al pensar en eso. Logro verle la cara por el rabillo del ojo, está tan serio como siempre, tan sereno. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Seguramente va a morir en la arena y tal vez ni siquiera le importe.

_"O tal vez quiere hacerte pensar que no le importa…"_

Es lo más probable. Que finja desinterés y que nadie lo note y así matarnos a todos. Tiene un cuerpo fuerte y, con un mazo de picos en las manos, puede matarnos y deformarnos tal como a su metal caliente.

Quiero ser fuerte como él… Quiero parecer desinteresada como él… quiero poder deformar metal caliente como él, por lo menos. Y lo haré. Mi cuerpo no es tan pequeño ni tan débil como el de otras personas, sólo necesito ponerlo a trabajar. Y mi mente… es un poco débil, pero eso lo debo arreglar en una semana. No quisiera terminar como una Vencedora de hace unos años, que a pesar de que ganara los juegos, quedó dañada mentalmente y emocionalmente por presenciar la horrible muerte de su compañero de Distrito… ¿Y si también debo presenciar la muerte de mi compañero de distrito?... ¿Seré lo bastante fuerte?... ¿Quedaré como aquella pobre mujer?...

Otro escalofrío.

Debo dejar de pensar en esto. No me permitiré presenciar la muerte de Darren. Si lo asesinaran, me aseguraría de no estar ahí presente. Y si debiera asesinarlo con mis propias manos, tampoco creo posible que pase. Me cortarían en pedazos antes de que atraparan a Darren. Seguramente él sobrevivirá más tiempo que yo en los juegos. De eso no tengo duda.

Al terminar las horas de entrenamiento físico me doy cuenta que no estoy en tan mala condición. De hecho, el mover mi cuerpo de ésas maneras me aumenta de alguna forma la energía. Me hace sentirme con ganas de practicar con un arma.

Pero al comenzar a practicar con las lanzas, noto que soy un asco. No puedo ni siquiera sostenerla en mi brazo por mucho tiempo. No puedo lanzarla al muñeco y atravesarlo cómo lo hacen los chicos del distrito 4. Decido ir a practicar con los arcos, pero tengo tanta puntería como una roca. La flecha ni siquiera llega a tocar la Diana… Rayos.

Al final, me decido por ir a la sección de _encender fogatas_. Eso es mucho más fácil, es algo laborioso, pero en unos minutos, tengo mi fogata lista. Igual me pasa con las trampas, me doy cuenta que cada una funciona con un mecanismo diferente y las domino todas ese mismo día. Eso de aprender a hacer nudos también me sube un poco la autoestima, me salen bastante bien. Pero aunque haga los mejores nudos del universo, no me servirán para matar a nadie.

Estoy en medio de un complejo nudo y mi mirada se dirige a la casilla donde se entrena con la espada. La chica con cabello dorado del Distrito 6 está ahí. Agita los brazos con un sable en la mano, haciendo que los brazos y la cabeza del muñeco caigan rebanadas al piso. ¡Maldición!

Sabía que ella escondía alguna habilidad secreta, aunque me sorprende que maneje tan bien el sable siendo del Distrito 6. En ese distrito no hay escuelas que te enseñen a matar gente, como en el 1, el 2 o el 4.

Sigo mi observación general y encuentro a mi compañero intentando lanzar un par de hachas hacia las dianas. Balancea una en su mano derecha, su cara está tensa, muy concentrado. Contorsiona su cuerpo, suelta el brazo y el hacha sale disparada casi al centro de la diana. Lo mismo pasa con la segunda… Casi en el centro. Me quedo boquiabierta.

Mintió. Darren tiene habilidades.

Al parecer no soy la única sorprendida. Las caras de los chicos del 2 me lo dicen claro, ellos tampoco esperaban eso. Darren advierte las miradas a su alrededor. Veo que se le tensa la mandíbula y lentamente sale de la sección dirigiéndose al lugar de las trampas. Alzo la vista hacia las personas del capitolio sentadas en las gradas, algunas se dedican unos susurros y sonrisas. Puedo apostar que mi compañero es el tema de conversación.

Luego de un rato, me dirijo a una estructura de metal, alta y con barrotes en posición horizontal. Se usa para que cuelgues tus brazos de dichos barrotes y, suspendido en el aire, llegues al otro lado. Al despegar mis pies del piso siento la fuerza de mis brazos… no creo que pueda llegar hasta el otro lado. Llego a la mitad de la estructura y siento que los hombros me tiemblan y comienzo a creer que fue una mala idea subirme. Vi a la chica del Distrito 8 pasarlo fácilmente hace un rato así que pensé que no sería tanto problema, pero ahora veo que es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Tengo que hacerlo, debo llegar al otro lado. Si la chica menuda del 8 pudo, yo también puedo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y obligo a mis brazos a moverse. Balancearme con mis piernas ayuda a avanzar más rápido y, al final, lo consigo. Siento un cosquilleo en los hombros en los antebrazos. Eso me indica que los he trabajado. Recuerdo la sensación de debilidad de mis brazos al cargar con la lanza… y ahora siento mis brazos un poco más activados. Una idea me cruza la cabeza.

Durante la siguiente hora me dedico a pasar una y otra vez por la estructura de metal. De un lado a otro, de nuevo. Me acostumbro al balanceo y, poco a poco, siento como mis hombros dejan de temblar al bajarme. Se siente bien, siento como si el músculo de mis brazos aumentara, aunque sea un poco. Sigo balanceándome. Sigo cruzando la estructura, y nadie me interrumpe. Nadie me presta atención, todos están en su propia casilla, en sus propios asuntos. A nadie le importa la chica del 10… ¿O sí?

Llego al otro lado de la estructura (que un instructor me dijo que se llama _Pasamanos_) y noto un par de ojos que me observan a la distancia. Un verde y brillante par de ojos. Me sorprende la mirada de Darren en la distancia, desde la casilla dónde se hacen las trampas. Me doy cuenta que, aunque sus ojos me miran fijamente, sus manos no dejan de moverse, no se detienen en el proceso de la construcción de una trampa. Identifico la trampa. Es una de las más complicadas, que lleva mucha elaboración y precisión, según me dijo el instructor… y él la está fabricando perfectamente, rápidamente y sin ni siquiera mirarla. Me comienza a inquietar.

Llega un momento en el que Darren se percata que lo miro a los ojos. Se tensa, aprieta un poco la barbilla, como hace rato, y baja rápidamente la mirada a su trampa. No era necesario hacerlo, ya que el mecanismo estaba excelentemente terminado desde hace tiempo. Ahora soy yo la que me quedo con la mirada fija en él… Aparte de acertar con la hachas al centro del blanco, puede hacer una complicada trampa en unos minutos y sin ver siquiera cómo lo hace… Siento de nuevo la punzada de curiosidad, la que sentí en aquél momento en que dijo que sólo podía golpear metal caliente. Sabía que escondía algo; Sin embargo, la sensación no se va de mi cuerpo. Sé que estas habilidades no son lo único que Darren oculta. Sé que hay más, no sé lo que sea, pero estoy segura de que hay más cosas que me esconde. Que nos esconde a todos, hasta a Brush y a Kaya.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra planta, lo primero que hago es darme una ducha y pensar en la información que he recabado el día de hoy: Identifiqué a los tributos profesionales (Distrito 1, 2 y 4), contando chicas y chicos, todos son muy buenos y mortales con las armas. El chico del Distrito 5 resultó ser muy bueno con el camuflaje, lo miré haciéndose diseños muy realistas y pienso que eso puede darle una ventaja. La Chica Dorada del Distrito 6 es muy vuela con la espada e inspira sensación de confianza a un 100%... eso es muy peligroso para mí. Los chicos del 7, al igual que Darren, saben lanzar muy bien las hachas, pueden llegar a ser mortales. Uno de los niños, el del Distrito 8, es bueno con los nudos y demostró que al tratarse de correr, es muy rápido. El otro de los pequeños, del 9, o es tan rápido al correr, pero pudo trepar la red vertical y llegar al otro lado en menor tiempo que todos los demás… eso es algo que no debo dejar pasar. Los chicos del 11 me intimidan, son demasiado grandes y sus cuerpos son más que fuertes, eso se nota. El chico del 12 es bueno para golpear cosas con el mazo de picos; Supongo que ha de ser por las minas de carbón de su distrito… Y por último, mi compañero. El chico de ojos de trébol que tiene habilidad en el lanzamiento de hachas y unas tremendas manos para hacer trampas.

Todos ellos son mis contrincantes.

Debo llegar a su nivel en los próximos días y creo que voy por buen camino, aunque sea en los aspectos de la supervivencia. Los brazos ya no me cosquillean y los siento un poco pesados. Debo seguir con ésos ejercicios mañana. Debo reforzar mis brazos. Quiero poder hacer volar una lanza, poder enganchar una flecha, cortar con la espada, pero para eso necesito fuerza en mis brazos.

-Ya está la cena servida –Me dice Doroty a través de la puerta.

-Enseguida voy.

Termino de bañarme y me cambio. Me dejo el cabello suelto porque aún está húmedo y quiero que se seque antes de peinarlo. Al llegar al comedor y ver el banquete me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy. Todos están en la mesa, excepto Darren… ha de estar duchándose también.

Comienzo a llenarme la barriga con un rollo de verduras cocidas envueltas en pescado horneado. Sabe tan bien como huele. No recordaba el sabor al pescado; De hecho, nunca he comido pescado, en el Distrito 10 no tenemos pescado, aunque tenemos una pequeña playa en el sector B. Lo nuestro es la carne, de cerdo y de res, principalmente.

-Disculpen la tardanza –Dice Darren al llegar a la mesa.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. Come, haz de estar hambriento –Le dice el refrescante Brush.

-No sabes cuánto –Le contesta Darren, pero curiosamente me observa a mí cuando lo dice.

Ésta vez se ha sentado frente a mí, en vez de a mi lado, así que puedo verlo directamente a la cara e igualmente puede observarme a mí. Me percato de que la noche anterior, cuando cenamos, también se había sentado justo frente a mí, igual que la cena en el tren. ¿Eso es algo raro? No lo sé, aunque él me observaba cada vez que comíamos, con miradas rápidas.

Alzo mis ojos a él cuando intento alcanzar un plato de salsa de brócoli y, repite la mirada rápida de hace un momento. Me sirvo la salsa en mi plato, lentamente, y siento como Kaya me pellizca discretamente el brazo. Está sentada a mi lado y, al parecer, ha estado observándonos.

Conecto nuestras miradas y advierto una perversa curiosidad en sus profundos ojos color avellana. En un movimiento rápido, lleva su mano a mi cabello y toma un mechón de él. La cara le cambia drásticamente a una sonrisa fingida y sus dedos comienzan a acariciar mi pelo.

-Oh, cariño. Te vez realmente linda con el cabello suelto –Me dice. Sus ojos relucen burlones.

-¿Eh? –Me sorprende su comentario.

-Debes decirme qué botón de la ducha presionaste para éste shampoo, huele delicioso.

Se acerca a mi rostro, llevando el mechón de cabellos hacia su nariz, pero a la vez, acercándose mucho a mi oreja. Finge aspirar aire, como si en realidad olfateara mi cabello.

-No deberías sonrojarte por esas miraditas tontas… -Dice en un susurro casi inaudible. Juro que si su boca no estuviera tan cerca de mi oído, no la escucharía.

No había notado que me sonrojaba hasta que ella tuvo que decírmelo. Ése comentario inesperado sólo me sirve para que mi cara se coloree aún más… ¡Maldición!

Suelta una risita burlona conforme se aparta de mi rostro. Quiero decirle que no es lo que ella piensa, pero al sentirme la cara caliente, no me creería ninguna palabra. Siento que los otros miembros de la mesa nos observan, y Darren me mira con perfecta atención. Puedo jurar que en éste momento, sus ojos son tan brillantes como la llama de una vela. Me ponen nerviosa.

Tengo que quitar su mirada de mí. Debo hacerlo. Me inquieta.

-El quinto botón a la derecha. Creo que es aroma a vainilla –Respondo la petición anterior de Kaya, al mismo tiempo que bajo la mirada. Soy un asco para disimular, pero al parecer ella lo capta.

-Efectivamente es vainilla, cariño –Me mira un momento más y amplía su sonrisa. –Le comentaré a tu estilista que te queda bien el cabello suelto. Ya sabes, para las entrevistas.

¿Qué? No quiero eso.

-Kaya tiene razón –Dice Doroty desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y Brush comenta que está de acuerdo con mi mentora y mi acompañante. Darren no dice nada, sólo se limita a mirar y comer.

Intento desviar la conversación hacia las experiencias vividas hoy en el Centro de Entrenamiento, y gracias al cielo, se apegan de inmediato al tema. Cambiamos ideas, experiencias y consejos. Aún así, no me atrevo a contar sobre las habilidades secretas de mi ex amigo, pienso que no sería conveniente delatarlo, que podría ganarme un enemigo antes de tiempo.

La cena termina y nuestros mentores nos mandan a la cama. Darren y yo estamos muy cansados, así que seguimos sus órdenes al pié de la letra y sin protestar. Extraño la cama mullida y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo despierta como la noche anterior; De hecho, todo aquel llanto me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Como una válvula de escape a mis preocupaciones acumuladas, tenía que dejarlas salir porque al fin y al cabo, tendré muchísimas otras cosas de las que preocuparme en las siguientes semanas, si no, juro que explotaría.

Camino por el pasillo que conduce a nuestras habitaciones, que se encuentran de nuevo una al lado de la otra. Darren me sigue el paso, pero desde unos metros atrás. Ambos caminamos en silencio.

Por un momento recuerdo sus rápidas miraditas y me pongo nerviosa de nuevo. Siento como la cara se me pusiera caliente otra vez. Malditos pensamientos y maldita Kaya, solo sirvió para ponerme aún más nerviosa. En el segundo en que llegamos al frente de nuestras puertas no sé qué hacer: si entrar directamente en mi habitación o si mirarlo y desearle buenas noches. El maldito pulso se me acelera.

-Hey, Noelia –Susurra Darren.

El estómago se me hace un nudo de la sorpresa y creo que doy un salto.

-¿Sí?

-Suerte con el entrenamiento… -Duda en pronunciar las palabras.

-Oh. Gracias. –Me tomó totalmente por sorpresa -…Te desearía la misma suerte, pero veo que no la necesitas.

Sus ojos se abren como platos. No esperaba tampoco ése comentario.

-¿Hablas por lo de las hachas? Eso fue por pura suerte…

-La suerte no existe, Darren.

-¿Y qué hay de tu habilidad con los nudos?

-No mataré a nadie con un nudo.

-¿Quién lo dice? Podrías colgarlo por el cuello, pero la cuerda necesitaría un buen nudo.

¿Acaso está intentando animarme? Creí que me deseaba buena suerte sólo por cortesía. No contesto por un rato, me vienen a la mente miles de pensamientos.

-… no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Soy una inútil… -Contesto al fin, en un susurro.

-Si entrenas duro, puedes llegar a dar pelea.

-¡No puedo, Darren!, soy débil. La suerte nunca está de mi parte –Creo que voy a romper a llorar.

-¿Pero no acabas de decirme que la suerte no existe? –Sus ojos resplandecen.

Se le dibuja una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Ahora soy yo la que tiene los ojos como platos… y la cara como un tomate.

-Es… es diferente –Me obligo a apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Esos ojos color pasto casi pueden gritarme que me han ganado en una batalla. Me he de ver estúpida porque Darren al final suelta una carcajada.

-Si, claro, totalmente diferente –Me sonríe triunfal –Buenas noches, Noelia –Me dice al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio-… y por cierto, Kaya tiene razón. –Dice justo antes de que la puerta se cierre entre él y yo.

Ésta última frase la ha dicho en un susurro que apenas logré oír, como si se estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Confundida, entro en la habitación, me quito los pantalones y decido dormirme con en ropa interior, la blusa y los calcetines. Me meto bajo los edredones súper mullidos y el cansancio y el sueño me llegan de golpe.

Estoy medio dormida y medio despierta cuando dos frases cruzan mi cerebro: la primera es Kaya diciéndome _"Oh, cariño. Te vez realmente linda con el cabello suelto"_. No le doy mucha atención a aquello y dejo que la inconsciencia siga su trabajo.

Es entonces cuando la segunda frase me asalta la cabeza: _"… y por cierto, Kaya tiene razón."_

* * *

**_Gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia!_**

**_*Nota: Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el próximo Capítulo.  
Por cuestiones escolares y de tiempo._**

**_Que tengas un buen Día, Tarde o Noche ;)_**

**_-AV-_**


	11. 11

**11**

Suelto mis brazos, y mis pies caen al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. Doy la media vuelta y comienzo a escalar la escalera que lleva a los barrotes de los pasamanos por milésima vez en la mañana. Antes de colgarme de los barrotes de nuevo, observo las palmas de mis manos. Están rojas, un poco hinchadas y huelen a metal; Sin embargo, ahora ya no me cuesta nada pasar de barrote a barrote, ahora es demasiado sencillo, y mis brazos ya no cosquillean, ni un milímetro.

Doy una mirada rápida a la sala de entrenamiento completa. Todas las personas están cada una en sus asuntos, los profesionales masacrando muñecos, los pequeños trepando, algunos otros fracasando con sus armas y mi compañero de distrito, mirándome, como ya es costumbre. A estas horas de la mañana ya me da igual si me observa con excelente atención o no. Sé que me está estudiando para estar seguro de que no represento ningún problema u obstáculo para él en la arena, así que me relajo; De todos modos, ni siquiera yo considero que llegue a ser una espina en la planta del pié de Darren durante los juegos. Sólo tendría que rebanarme la garganta con una de sus flamantes espadas traídas directamente de un paracaídas de parte de sus patrocinadores.

Mis pies vuelven a caer al suelo, al otro lado de la estructura.

Por un momento, siento un poco más de peso en mis espaldas. Siento como si alguien más (Además de Darren) pusiera sus ojos en mí. Doy otro repaso a la sala y me encuentro a la persona que me tiene de objetivo ocular. La chica del 6.

Me parece muy extraño, que me observe con esos relucientes ojos azules que se carga. Odio eso. Siento como si quisiera salir corriendo hacia ella y pedirle que sea mi mejor amiga, lo que me hace sacudir la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos. Tengo que seguir con mi reforzamiento de brazos estilo Tributo del Distrito 10.

La cena pasa totalmente normal. Lo único diferente es que ahora no llevo el cabello suelto. Ya no quiero llevar el cabello suelto, debido a lo que pasó ayer con Kaya y el comentario inoportuno de Darren. No tuve tiempo de pensar en qué significó todo eso, pero no creo que deba gastar mis energías ahora pensando en un posible cumplido de mi compañero para animarme.

Todos platican de cosas como el entrenamiento, consejos, de lo buena que está la cena y Doroty comienza con sus anécdotas. Nos cuenta que asistió un par de veces a las fiestas privadas del presidente en la flamante, lujosa e importante mansión donde él reside. Nos cuenta muchas cosas más, pero dejo de escucharla a la mitad de la conversación, simplemente me aburre.

Los siguientes tres días son iguales en la sala de entrenamiento. Lo único que he cambiado es mi método de reforzamiento de brazos, ahora uso unas pesas pequeñas, en vez de colgarme una y otra vez de los pasamanos. Cada que me observo en el espejo, veo como van aumentando en músculo, aunque sea un poco, pero se nota. Para el cuarto día, me evalúo a mi misma y considero que Noelia Lovenbrock, tributo del Distrito 10, está lista para tomar un arma.

Decido comenzar por poder lanzar una flecha, que es lo menos pesado, a mi criterio. Trato de sostener la flecha en el arco, antes de jalar la cuerda, pero no es tan fácil. Paso unos minutos intentándolo hasta que lo logro y la flecha sale disparada. Más alejada del centro no pudo clavarse. Creo que además de reforzar mis brazos, también debí de haber tomado tiempo de reforzar mi puntería. No me desanimo tan fácil y sigo lanzando algunas flechas más.

Aún soy un asco en el arco y la flecha.

Paso al plan B y me dirijo a la casilla de las lanzas. El chico del 11, el del 1 y ambos chicos del 4 están delante de mí en la fila para lanzar a los objetivos. Cuando me postro detrás de ellos se me quedan mirando perplejos, el chico del 4 incluso hasta se ríe. No me importa. Arroje como arroje la lanza, estaré satisfecha. Cuando llega mi turno, tengo que aceptar que la vara de metal ahora es mucho más ligera que antes. Eso me da un poco de confianza para intentar atravesar el objetivo. Pongo la pierna izquierda delante de la derecha, me inclino hacia atrás (como me dijo en instructor), levanto la lanza a la altura de mi cabeza y tomo el vuelo necesario. La vara viaja hasta encajarse en la parte baja del muñeco, más o menos a la altura de su abdomen.

No puedo creérmelo. Lo he logrado.

El instructor me da una pequeña felicitación y yo le sonrío. O al menos hasta que me doy cuenta que los tributos anteriores a mi me quieren devorar con la mirada justo en ése instante. Me atemoriza más la chica del 4, porque su expresión es ridículamente tranquila, pero aún así, sus ojos se derriten por poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y estrujarlo hasta que muera.

_"No te dejes intimidar. Debes seguir lanzando, sólo así podremos dar pelea."_, me dice una voz en mi interior, y le hago caso. Vuelvo a la fila e intento fingir que sus miradas no me afectan.

Tardo un poco, pero al final del día, puedo agregar a la lista _lanzamiento de lanza_ como otra técnica dominada. La verdad es que no es bastante difícil, con unas veces que lo repitas, agarras el ritmo, justo como en el pasamanos. Y puedo darme el lujo de separar ésta habilidad en la lista de encender fogatas, hacer trampas o confeccionar nudos, ya que con una lanza, podré matar a alguien y tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Me siento tan orgullosa de mí ahora.

Después de la cena, estando arropada en la cama de mi habitación, no puedo dormir. Es curioso porque tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansada, pero ha de ser por la emoción de que hoy pude comportarme algo así como una profesional, por lo que no puedo pegar mis párpados. De repente, me doy cuenta que estoy sedienta y me obligo a levantarme de mi cálida cama para buscar un vaso de agua.

Llego a la cocina, donde los sirvientes rojos aún siguen es sus posiciones habituales. ¿Es que acaso éstas personas no duermen? Una de esas personas me saca de mis pensamientos al acercarse a mí. Es un hombre joven, con el cabello teñido de rojo (al parecer) y vestido de rojo, igual que todos los demás. Me hace una seña que significa que si deseo algo y yo le pido un vaso de agua. En segundos (o pareció menos), tengo un vaso gigante con agua cristalina y fresca en la mano. Ahora veo el agua y pienso que es demasiada, que no la terminaré; Sin embargo, sigo sin tener sueño y recorro nuestra planta del piso número 10 mientras tomo sorbos del inmenso vaso.

Al dar vuelta en un cuarto que parece estar sólo, advierto que hay alguien ahí. Un hombre con cabellera negra, que está mirando por una sección de la pared, que sólo está recubierta por un vidrio y deja ver a la inmensa ciudad del Capitolio cobrando vida totalmente durante la noche. Mi consciencia capta que la habitación en la que me encuentro está llena de libros, todas las paredes (a excepción la de vidrio) están llenas de arriba abajo con libros de diferentes tamaños, colores y grosores. En medio del cuarto hay tres sillones muy mullidos y una mesa pequeña con una lámpara. El hombre que mira la ciudad está sentado en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas arriba del cojín, y al parecer, está perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que la lámpara de la mesa está apagada y no nota el sonido que hacen mis pies al entrar en la habitación. Creo saber quién es la persona y, cuándo la rodeo para sentarme en otro de los mullidos sillones, confirmo mi teoría de la identidad de ese chico… Más bien hombre, porque Darren ya tiene 18 años, trabajaba hace tiempo en el Distrito y, me cuesta aceptarlo, pero su cuerpo ya no es el de un chico. O por lo menos, no el del chico que solía conocer.

-Tampoco puedes dormir –Le digo mientras me hundo en el sillón.

Al parecer, lo saco de su transe, porque da un pequeño brinco en su asiento y su expresión es de sorpresa absoluta cuando conecta su mirada con la mía. No responde en un rato, sólo me mira. Me siento algo tonta porque tampoco puedo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, que ahora son de un verde oscuro y profundo que te atrapa. Darren relaja su expresión, sin dejar de mirarme, esboza lo que se dijera que es la _sombra de una sonrisa_ y aparta los ojos hacia la ciudad de nuevo.

-No. –Me contesta, al fin.

-Deberías probar con leche caliente. Funciona, por lo menos para mí… -Intento seguir con la conversación. El sólo ríe.

-Te sirve sólo a ti. Ya lo intenté ayer y no me funcionó –Me dedica una mirada fugaz de nuevo.

-¿Ayer?

-No he dormido desde que llegué aquí, Noelia.

-¿Qué? ... ¿Por qué?

-Por todo. La ciudad, la comida, las personas, los otros tributos… -Ni siquiera me mira cuándo lo dice.

-Darren, tienes que intentarlo, al menos.

-No quiero. No tiene caso.

-No estarás en tus cinco sentidos en la arena si no duermes.

-No importa. De todos modos, moriré en el baño de sangre.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

-Que moriré al inicio de los juegos. –Me dice volviendo sus ojos a los míos.

-No. No lo harás.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-¿Preguntas "Por qué"?... debes de estar bromeando. Eres casi un maldito profesional y ya te estás echando la soga al cuello –Creo que alzo un poco la voz. Intento relajarme. –Tú mismo me dijiste la otra noche que si entrenaba duro, podía dar pelea. Y eso hice. Gracias.

Sus ojos de trébol me miran con sorpresa. Creo que le sorprende mi cambio de humor, y debo aceptar que a mí también. Incluso me sorprenden las palabras que acabo de decir. ¿No se supone que es mi enemigo? ¿No sería mejor para mí que se hunda desde ahora? Si dice que está dispuesto a morir en el baño de sangre… ¿No es conveniente eso para mí? Así no tendría que matarlo con mis propias manos, serían las de un tributo profesional las que lo hicieran por mí… entonces, ¿Por qué me aferro en ayudarlo? ¿Será porque me dio ánimos la otra noche? No lo sé. Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Siento que el corazón me late muy deprisa, que las manos me sudan y que no puedo pensar claramente ¿Y por qué? Sólo porque el señor Ederman tiene problemas personales... y porque me mira de una manera muy extraña, atenta, intensa, que me absorbe. Y remata la escena con una sincera sonrisa. Este hombre quiere matarme antes de los juegos.

-Eres tan valiente. Tan decidida, como siempre lo has sido –Me susurra a la vez que sonríe.

Sus ojos sufren ésa rara metamorfosis sobre la que pensaba el otro día. Cambian de un verde oscuro y profundo a uno más brillante, pero igual de intenso. No me salen las palabras…

-… Tú deberías ganar los juegos, ¿Sabes? –Continúa. –Y te recibirían como una heroína en el Distrito.

Me quedo congelada. ¿Acaso es cierto lo que escucho? Darren Ederman quiere que gane los juegos, aún sin importarle incluso su propia vida. Una punzada de dolor recorre mi pecho.

-Tú… tú también puedes ganarlos, y lo sabes –Le digo encogiéndome de hombros en mi sofá.

-Pero el problema es que no quiero hacerlo –Me dice demasiado tranquilo. Me deja boquiabierta.

-¿De qué rayos hablas ahora?

- Si yo gano, no tiene caso. –Se le nota frustrado –Por lo menos a ti te recibirían las personas que te aman cuando llegues… Y aunque ganara yo los juegos, nadie me espera en el 10.

-¿Te has vuelto idiota con los años? –Y no me arrepiento de decirlo, está diciendo puras tonterías –Tienes gente que te ama en el 10. ¿Qué acaso tu padre no te importa? –Frunce el seño.

-Yo no lo llamaría un padre. –Aprieta los puños –Pero tú si tienes mucha gente. Tienes a tus padres, a ambos, a tu hermana, a tus amigos y a tu… novio que te recibirán.

-¿Novio? –Estoy casi jadeando.

-El chico Corwin, Es tu novio, ¿No?

Al pronunciar la última palabra, sus ojos se encienden y hace que el corazón casi se me salga saltando del pecho. Se me calienta la cara y el rubor surge instantáneamente. ¿Danniel mi novio? ¿Qué cosas está diciendo? Ha de haber comido algo en descomposición, está alucinando…

_"Y si Danniel no es tu novio, ¿Qué es, entonces?"_

No lo sé. No me he puesto a pensarlo… El recuerdo de la sensación de sus labios con los míos, de su mandíbula acoplándose a la mía aquel día de la cosecha me toma por sorpresa. Me ataca un escalofrío en la espalda. No sé qué decir. No sé qué contestarle, porque ni siquiera yo sé que es mío Danniel.

-No. No. –Los nervios me hacen negarlo.

-Ya veo –Se susurra a él mismo y relaja los puños. –Pensé que lo era. Es muy buena persona. Cuida bien de su familia y su familia cuida bien de él.

La misma familiar punzada de sospecha de los días anteriores cruza mi cerebro de nuevo.

-Espera… ¿Cómo conoces tanto a Danniel? –Le digo entrecerrando los ojos.

Y lo digo en serio. Jamás los he visto hablar juntos, tampoco dirigirse la mirada siquiera. Ahora Darren se vuelve más sospechoso y un objeto de más interés para mí. O al menos hasta que me diga cómo sabe tanto sobre Danniel. Abre un poco los ojos, como sorprendido y desvía mi mirada cuando me contesta.

-He hablado un par de veces con él.

No me creo ni una palabra de lo que dice.

-Estás mintiendo. –Le digo en tono frío –Estás mintiéndome, Darren.

-No lo hago. Tú eres la que se alteró cuando mencioné al incompetente de Corwin.

-¿Incompetente? –Me está poniendo furiosa -¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo así?

-También llamarías así a cualquier persona que no pueda cazar ni una rana.

Se calla rápidamente al pronunciar la última palabra. Cómo si dijera algo que no debía decir… Y si que no debió decirlo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cazar!?

-Baja la voz, Noelia. Despertarás a todos. –Me dice impasible, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Me le quedo viendo por un minuto, dando vueltas y volviendo a pensar lo que acaba de decir.

La furia me hierve en las venas cuando descubro la conexión de sus palabras con los verdaderos hechos. Mi seño no puede estar más fruncido ahora.

-Tú… ¿llevaste a Danniel a cazar fuera de los límites? –ya para este punto, estoy gritando.

En un movimiento rápido, Darren se levanta, se inclina sobre mí, invade mi espacio personal en mi sofá y con ambas manos me tapa la boca. Me hace un sonido con los labios para que me calle y es cuando entiendo lo que acabo de gritar.

-¿Puedes callarte? Si gritas sólo le traerás problemas –Dice clavando sus ojos en los míos.

No puedo soportarlo.

Tomo sus muñecas, cercanas a mi rostro y las alejo de mi boca en un gesto rudo. Él se sorprende, pero sigue recargado en mi sofá, sobre mí. No se mueve, sólo me mira. Abre un poco la boca para decir algo, pero no dejo ni siquiera que tome el aire para hacerlo. Tomo el cuello de su camiseta entre las dos palmas de mis manos y lo estrujo con furia. Recuerdo que no debo gritar.

-No puedo creerlo. Lo llevaste a cazar. Fuiste tú el que lo sacó de los límites aquel día. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Darren? ¿Por qué? –Acerco demasiado su rostro al mío. Siento que las lágrimas vienen.

-Noelia, Tranquila. Sólo fuimos a cazar, no te pongas así –Está asustado.

Lleva sus manos a su cuello y toma las mías entre ellas. No las aprieta, no intenta quitármelas, sólo las junta con las mías y se acerca un poco más a mí… Dice que me tranquilice, él no sabe la situación en la que está mi mente, mi memoria y mi cuerpo ahora.

-¿Por qué? –le repito casi con un grito.

-Porque él me lo pidió, Noelia. Él me suplicó que lo llevara fuera de los límites a cazar. –Sus ojos se tornan un poco cariñosos, dulces. –Me negué al principio, pero él insistió en que su familia no tenía nada para comer. Estaba desesperado.

Me inmovilizo unos segundos, procesando la información que Darren acaba de darme ¿Es real? Lo más probable es que lo sea, la familia de Danniel lleva muriendo de hambre por un largo tiempo. Ahora lo comprendo, Danniel se arriesgó a salir del Distrito por orgullo. Por no querer aceptar lo que los otros, como mi familia y yo, le ofrecíamos. Siento que el pecho se me hunde y que un agujero se va formando lentamente en mi estómago. Intento reprimir las lágrimas, pero es imposible a estas alturas. Sentirlas rodar por mis mejillas solo ayudan a que la desesperación y la frustración me consuman por completo. Simplemente estallo.

-Tú. Fue tu culpa, todo tu culpa…Por tu culpa lo apresaron. Por tu culpa lo azotaron. Por tu culpa yo lo defendí y por tu maldita culpa yo estoy aquí –Le escupo susurrándoselo en su cara.

Se le escapa el aliento de la boca y palidece al oír mis palabras combinadas con mi apariencia. Estrujo más el cuello de su camiseta y pienso que tengo que salir de ahí. No puedo soportarlo frente a esos hermosos ojos ahora consumidos por la duda, el horror y el dolor. Saco mis manos de debajo de las suyas y lo empujo bruscamente para que se aleje de mí. Me pongo de pié y salgo corriendo de la sala de libros.

Recorro el pasillo casi corriendo, entro a mi habitación y me clavo en la cama, hundiendo la cara en una almohada para que matice mis sollozos. Pienso en Danniel una y otra vez. Lo imagino hambriento, viendo a su familia morir de hambre, él negándose a la comida que le ofrecíamos, fingiendo estar feliz frente a mí. Lo imagino pidiéndole a Darren que lo lleve fuera del Distrito, lo imagino con la cara de felicidad al cazar algo, siendo descubierto, siendo apresado, siendo azotado. Me hace recordar todo lo que ya pensé que había olvidado del 10. Mis padres, mi hermana y Camelia se entrometen en mis pensamientos sólo para renovarme el dolor y la desesperación que creí que había sacado la primera noche en el Capitolio. Empujo más mi cara en la almohada y dejo que el dolor me consuma, hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

_**Wow. Yo tampoco me esperaba eso... aunque yo lo haya escrito.  
es que fue algo que simplemente salió de mi mente y tenía que hacerlo,  
de hecho, es necesario en el transcurso de la historia jeje *Mirada perversa***_

_**De nuevo, Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por  
seguir la historia hasta éste punto. Me haces muy feliz :)**_

_**~¡Que tengas un magnífico Día, Tarde o Noche!~**_

_**-AV-**_


	12. 12

**_Me disculpo de antemano por el inmenso retraso del capítulo.  
No pude seguir escribiendo por cuestiones escolares, de exámenes, etc._**

**_No me odien D:  
Les dejo el cap 12, para seguir con el Drama._**

* * *

**12**

Ahora me siento la peor persona del mundo.

Le he estado dando muchas vueltas a eso toda la mañana y llegué a la conclusión de que soy un asco de persona. No debí haberlo tratado de ésa manera, aunque sea mi enemigo o compañero de Distrito. Ni siquiera comí bien mi desayuno ésta mañana por la culpa que me llenaba el estómago. Darren si comió bien, pero no me miró ni una sola vez en lo que lleva del día y eso me dice que se siente muy mal, porque últimamente mirarme ha sido como su pasatiempo… hasta que le dije todas esas estupideces ayer.

Llorar me ayudó mucho, ya que quedaba algo de dolor en mi interior y algunos recuerdos desagradables del 10. Cuando caí dormida ayer, ya me había quedado vacía; Sin embargo, el vacío no duró mucho y fue llenándose de una culpa que ahora me come por dentro. Se supone que era mi amigo, y a los amigos no se les trata así. Quiero disculparme con él, quiero decirle que lo siento, que no fue su culpa que yo terminara aquí. Fue mi propio instinto de protección lo que me trajo a la lujosa ciudad del Capitolio para ser asesinada por algún otro joven. Quiero decirle muchas cosas, quiero calmarlo, quiero arrancarme este despreciable sentimiento que llevo dentro, pero hay muchas personas alrededor.

Y las hay porque hoy son nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes y nos tienes a todos reunidos en una sala grande, con sólo sillas para sentarnos, mientras nos van llamando uno a uno por orden de Distrito. Llaman primero al chico y después a la chica.

En éste momento llaman al chico del 6. Él se pone de pié, pasa de largo a la chica dorada de ojos azules, sin mirarla, sin decirle nada y entra en la puerta que lleva a la sala de entrenamiento. Ella tampoco mostró ningún signo de amistad ni compañerismo.

Tengo a Darren justo en frente de mi campo de visión, pero está demasiado alejado para poder hablarle. Los dos chicos del 7 están conversando en un extremo de la sala, la chica del 8 y la del 9 están a mi lado, una a mi izquierda y la otra a mi derecha. La chica dorada del 6 está justo al lado de la puerta, esperando su turno, los pequeños del 8 y el 9 están conversando por lo bajo con risitas y mucho compañerismo (Podría apostar que ésos dos pequeños serán aliados en la arena, los oscuros chicos del 11 están uno al lado del otro pero sin dirigirse palabra alguna, los del 12 están uno en un extremo de la sala y el otro en el otro extremo… y Darren se encuentra encogido de hombros en la esquina más alejada de la sala, completamente solo y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Si no lo conociera tan bien, no podría adivinar que está triste.

Miro a mí alrededor una vez más antes de que llamen a la chica del 6. De las bocinas de la sala se oye la voz de una mujer que pronuncia su nombre. Jamás habría adivinado que su verdadero nombre es Astrid, yo sólo la reconocía como _la chica dorada_. También reconocí el nombre de los tributos del 4. El chico se llama Lowan y la chica que me atemoriza fue nombrada como Camira. Tendré en cuenta los nombres de mis posibles asesinos…

La sala se va vaciando en lapsos de 15 minutos. Ahora ha salido el chiquillo del 9 para quedar sólo los del 10, 11 y 12 dentro de la sala. Es ahora o nunca, tengo que acercarme a él.

Me levanto de la silla y atravieso la sala hasta postrarme enseguida de mi compañero. Noto que se tensa su cuerpo, pero no me dirige ni mirada ni palabras, se queda mirando al suelo. No sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer en ése momento, sólo sé que quiero que sepa que me siento mal por lo de anoche y que sepa que la idiota fui yo.

La única reacción que mi cuerpo da a mis sentimientos es alargar mi mano y tomar la suya. La acerco un poco a mí y la envuelvo con mi otra mano, para después, acariciarla lentamente con el pulgar, sin decir nada. La verdad, no me da miedo tomarle de la mano, lo hacía antes y creo que puedo hacerlo ahora. Me da igual que nos miren los demás, me da igual incluso lo que Darren pueda pensar, esto es lo que mi cuerpo me impulsó a hacer y, no se siente nada mal. De hecho, cada caricia con el pulgar en su mano relaja un poco mi culpa interior, es algo casi medicinal.

La cara de mi compañero es de sorpresa al principio, pero al mirarme unos segundos a los ojos, su expresión se relaja y deja que continúe con mi tarea. En el instante en que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, fue como si pudiera decirle que lo sentía… y lo más extraordinario, fue que él pudo captar aquél mensaje. Y ahí estamos los dos, mirando nuestras manos juntas y sin decir nada.

Noto algunas miradas, no sé de quiénes sean y no me interesa, de todas maneras, esto no durará mucho y los vigilantes no pueden vernos aquí, así que no me preocupo.

-Noelia Lovenbrock, Distrito 10.

Y ahí está de nuevo la voz de la mujer, que me saca de mi terapia para decirme que es mi turno de salir con los vigilantes. Miro una vez más a Darren antes de ponerme de pie, sin soltarle la mano. El me observa, aprieta un poco mi mano y después la deja ir…

Cruzo la puerta respirando hondo.

Los hombres están, al parecer, en medio de un bocadillo. No logro distinguir el platillo, pero sé que todos están comiendo de él. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Éste es el momento en que Kaya me dijo que podía demostrar todo lo que tengo, que _debía _demostrar todo lo que tengo, para obtener una buena puntuación, y con ella, buenos patrocinadores.

_"Tu deberías ganar los juegos, ¿Sabes?"_

Cierro los ojos ante aquél recuerdo. Tengo que dar pelea, no he gastado tanta energía para nada. Ya no soy una niña. Soy una chica fuerte. Soy del Distrito 10. Soy alguien a quién esperan en casa.

Soy un tributo.

Me dirijo a la casilla de las fogatas y en minutos tengo una encendida (eso debería contar algunos puntos), después paso al área de nudos y hago unos cuantos, incluido el que se necesita para colgar a una persona por el cuello, de hecho, amarro a un muñeco de prueba con aquél nudo y lo dejo colgando para demostrar que mi nudo aguanta el peso. Luego me dirijo a las trampas e intento hacer la trampa más complicad de todas, la que Darren hacía sin siquiera mirarla… tardo unos minutos, algunos intentos fallidos, pero al final la logro completar y funciona a la perfección. Ahora decido que llega el turno de mostrar mi habilidad reciente con las lanzas. Al dirigirme al campo de tiro, me doy cuenta de que al menos la mitad de los vigilantes me mira. Eso es más que perfecto, debo impresionarlos con mi destreza.

Tomo la lanza a la altura de mi cabeza, pongo un pié delante de otro y tomo el vuelo necesario para luego dejarla volar. Se encaja justo en el estómago del muñeco. No oigo exclamaciones de asombro, pero puedo notar que unos cuantos sonríen y otros cuantos comienzan a susurrarse cosas a los oídos. Me siento grande, más grande de lo que me sentía al llegar al Capitolio. Sigo lanzando unos cuantos tiros más, pero me detengo… Siento que me falta algo, siento que debo de darles más razones a los Vigilantes para apoyarme. Necesito demostrar que puedo hacer más, quiero demostrar que puedo vencer a otros tributos. Quiero demostrarles que puedo matar a otros tributos.

Entonces, veo los plateados y relucientes picos de aquél mortal mazo que cuelga en una pared con las demás armas. Casi siento que puede hablar, y que su frágil voz me llama para que lo tenga en mis manos. Camino con la barbilla en alto hacia la pared y tomo el reluciente mazo de picos. Es muy pesado, pero me doy cuenta que puedo cargarlo, que mi método de reforzamiento de brazos ha funcionado. Lo sopeso en mi palma derecha al momento en el que ubico al muñeco que dejé colgado del cuello hace unos minutos. Camino hacia él y, al llegar a su altura, lo golpeo con el mazo en el vientre.

Es impresionante el filo de cada protuberancia sólida que tiene el arma en mi mano, tanto, que el vientre de tela del muñeco ha explotado y la esponja sólida de su interior ha brotado sin control. Se me estremece la mano y la voz del mazo me llama de nuevo, diciéndome que golpee al humano artificial otra vez. Y Lo hago. Y otra vez más, y otra, y otra más.

Me sorprende la resistencia del nudo, ya que el muñeco está casi deshecho del estómago hacia abajo y el nudo sigue sosteniéndolo. Algo crece dentro de mí, algo parecido a la emoción, a la excitación, pero muy cercana al gozo.

Cuando me detengo, mis manos siguen temblando y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo macabramente. Y no soy la única que lo hace, algunos vigilantes comparten mi gozo. Juro que si aquél muñeco hubiera sido una persona real, ya estuvieran transmitiendo todo esto por televisión. Tal vez piensan que así lo harán, y tal vez pueda darles el espectáculo que ellos buscan.

Los miro a los ojos, uno por uno, aún con la sonrisa en mi boca.

-Noelia Lovenbrock, Distrito 10.

Hago una pequeña reverencia y me retiro por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Al salir, advierto que ni siquiera me he tomado el tiempo de dejar el mazo en su lugar. Aún está en mi mano y, viéndolo más de cerca, aún tiene esponja entre sus afilados picos. Observo mejor la esponja, más de cerca, y mi subconsciente la transforma lentamente en espesa, roja y brillante sangre. La veo deslizarse lentamente por el mango del mazo hasta tocar la superficie de mi mano, es en ése momento en el que noto que está tibia.

-Oye, niña. Dame eso. –Dice un Agente.

Doy un pequeño salto y, cuando vuelvo mis ojos al mazo de nuevo, la sangre se convierte en esponja otra vez. Un extraño escalofrío me recorre la espalda y le doy el arma al agente.

Me conduce hasta el ascensor y me deja ahí sola después de presionar el botón con el número 10. Siento como salgo disparada hacia arriba y mi estómago se estremece. No sé si es por el extraño movimiento de la caja de acero o porque mi mano está totalmente limpia. No logro deducir el motivo, ya que la compuerta de abre y aparezco en la entrada a mi planta.

Doy un paso dentro y algo me hace detenerme. Oigo las voces de las personas del Capitolio y de nuestros mentores provenientes de la sala de estar y, por un momento, me pongo nerviosa. ¿Qué se supone que les diré? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante ellos? Si se supone que Brush es el mentor de Darren, ¿Debo decir lo que pasó delante de él? No lo sé. Tengo que empezar por entrar a la planta.

Camino como un robot, lentamente desde sus espaldas a los sillones de terciopelo azul oscuro en los que se encuentran sentados. Las personas del Capitolio (Doroty y los estilistas) están conversando, chillando y riendo acerca de los vestidos de una fiesta pasada, mientras que los mentores se susurran por lo bajo entre ellos mismos. Todos tienen una copa con alcohol en la mano.

Me acerco un poco más a ellos, Brush es el primero en notarme. Cuando me mira, se gira con Kaya (que está de espaldas a mí) y le indica con un gesto de cabeza que estoy ahí. Ella se gira y, al verme, de inmediato se pone de pie, deja su transparente copa de alcohol en la mesita y se acerca a mí. Toda la corta escena hace que las conversaciones se detengan, todos me miran ahora y creo que voy a gritar o simplemente romperme a llorar… ¿Por qué lloraría? No lo sé. Siento mucha presión en el pecho, justo como lo hacía el primer día en el Capitolio, y llorar me ayudó a quitármela de encima.

Kaya se planta frente a mí, su expresión no es ninguna sonrisa, de hecho, sus cejas están algo fruncidas hacia arriba, la misma expresión que suele tener una persona cuando se encuentra preocupada y triste a la vez.

-¿Estás bien? –Me dice tocándome la mejilla con los dedos.

Desvío mi mirada al suelo y me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue todo?

-Bien. –Contesto secamente.

-Noelia. Dime, ¿Qué sientes? –Le dice buscando mis ojos.

-Hambre. Tengo mucha hambre. –Le digo.

Y no le miento, mi estómago gruñe fuertemente. Ella frunce un poco más el ceño y me toma de la mano dedicándome una triste sonrisa.

-Bien. –Me dice tirando un poco de mí. –Vamos a buscarte algo de comer.

Como muy poco a pesar de tener mucha hambre. Me sorprende la rapidez con la que me he llenado y, ahora que he terminado de masticar y tragar, ya no sé que más hacer. Sólo es cuestión de minutos para que Darren llegue a la planta… ¿Y qué haré cuando lo vea? Siento en mi interior algo parecido a la vergüenza, incluso el hecho de que Kaya esté a mi lado me hace sentir un poco apenada. ¿Por qué habría de sentirme así?, jamás me había sentido así… La imagen de la sangre tocando mi mano se entromete en mis pensamientos, seguida de una breve imagen del pequeño del 8 muerto y ensangrentado.

Otro escalofrío se desliza por mi columna vertebral.

Oigo la puerta principal de la planta abrirse y mi cuerpo se tensa casi al instante. Debe ser Darren, está de regreso ahora. Me da vergüenza verlo. Me da miedo verlo.

-Tengo sueño. –Le susurro a Kaya.

-¿Cómo? –me pregunta, al parecer no me ha escuchado.

-Digo que tengo mucho sueño. Necesito ir a dormir. –Le digo poniéndome de pie. -¿Me acompañas?

Le tiendo la mano débilmente, pero su mente parece estar totalmente conectada a la mía. Capta el mensaje en un segundo y toma de mi mano.

-Claro, querida.

Me encuentro unos minutos después envuelta en las gruesas cobijas de mi mullida cama, con mi cabeza acostada en las piernas de Kaya y ella ha soltado mi cabello y se ha puesto a peinarlo con sus dedos. Se siente tan relajante y tan tranquilo a pesar de que ninguna de las dos habla, hasta que llega un momento en el que Kaya intenta confirmar lo que me sucede.

-Cuando estuviste ahí adentro, ¿Qué sentiste, Noelia? –susurra sin dejar de peinarme.

Me pongo a pensar unos segundos en lo que realmente sentí frente a aquella gente.

-Tenía ganas de… de demostrarles que soy fuerte. Tenía ganas de que vieran en lo que he llegado a convertirme, que puedo ser capaz de jugar su juego, ¿entiendes? –No espero respuesta y sigo hablando. –Cuando ellos comenzaron a sonreír por acertar con las lanzas, me sentí poderosa. Sentí que en realidad podría llegar a asesinar a alguien y, por un momento, quise más…

Kaya dejó de peinarme unos minutos, como si estuviera procesando la información que le daba.

-¿Y fuiste por más? –Se limitó a preguntar.

-Si. Tomé uno de los mazos y destrocé un muñeco. –Me estremezco al recordar.

-¿Y qué sentiste cuando lo destrozabas? –Dijo seria, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Dudé sobre la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Recordé el cómo me sentí realmente cuando golpeaba una y otra vez aquél humano artificial, recordé mi amplia sonrisa cuando me detuve.

-Me sentí capaz de matarlo. –Le dije encogiéndome entre las sábanas. —Y ahora siento vergüenza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se sintió muy bien. Demasiado bien…

El silencio llenó aquella habitación por un minuto. Kaya no preguntó más y yo no di más comentarios al respecto. Después de un rato, comenzó de nuevo a peinarme el cabello, ahora más suavemente, era diferente que hace unos momentos, como si deseara consolarme con ese gesto. La presión en el pecho se hizo presente de nuevo, pero pude contenerme de llorar. Recordé que le había dicho que tenía mucho sueño, pero aún así no dormí ni un minuto, creo que no importa ya…

Pasadas como unas dos horas, Brush tocó suavemente en la puerta del cuarto para avisarnos que pronto darían a conocer las puntuaciones por televisión.

-Enseguida vamos. –Dijo Kaya, tranquilamente.

Debía estar hablando sólo por ella, ya que yo no tenía ganas de salir de ahí. Todo ese tiempo en que ella me _consoló_ a su manera fue demasiado relajante, demasiado cálido como para querer regresar a mi fría realidad y enfrentarme a la puntuación de la bestia femenina del Distrito 10. Me quejé con un gruñido y me revolví en las cobijas.

-Tienes que ir, Noelia. –Me dijo seria.

Me subí las cobijas hasta el cuello, como una pequeña al iniciar una rabieta.

-No puedes demostrarles que eres débil. –Me dijo, casi regañándome. -¿O acaso quieres que Darren piense que tienes miedo?

Wow, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-No, no quiero.

-Entonces vamos. Estoy segura de que tendrás una buena puntuación. –Me dijo quitándome las cobijas de encima.

No me molesté en recoger mi cabello. Sólo fui y me senté de mala gana en el sofá, abrazándome las piernas y apoyando mi barbilla en mis rodillas. Kaya estaba a mi izquierda y Darren se sentaba, tan tranquilo como siempre, a mi derecha.

La pantalla se iluminó con el Sello del Capitolio para luego dar paso al presentador Caesar Flickerman que nos deseaba buenas noches y pasaba directamente a las puntuaciones. Los puntajes eran los siguientes:

El chico del 1: 10.

La chica del 1: 9.

El chico del 2: 11.

La chica del 2: 9.

El chico del 3: 6.

La chica del 3: 5.

El chico del 4: 10.

La chica del 4: 11.

El chico del 5: 7.

La chica del 5: 5.

El chico del 6: 7.

La chica del 6: 10.

El chico del 7: 8.

La chica del 7: 6.

El chiquillo del 8: 6.

La chica del 8: 6.

El chiquillo del 9: 7.

La chica del 9: 5.

Darren, del 10: 9.

Al ver aquél número 9 al lado de su fotografía, se me aceleró un poco el pulso. Doroty, al igual que Brush, soltaron un chillido de alegría, los estilistas le felicitaron, pero él no parecía muy contento.

Escuché mi nombre, el número de mi distrito y cuna puntuación de… 8.

¡No puede ser!

Mi quijada se desacomodó por un momento de su lugar. Los vigilantes me han dado un 8 de puntaje. Otro chillido de alegría por parte de mis extravagantes estilistas. Volteé a mi izquierda y Kaya me miraba con una sonrisa, puso su mano en mi hombro y la apretó suavemente.

-Te lo dije. –Acentuó un poco más su sonrisa.

Me hizo reír junto con ella, pero alcancé a notar que no me felicitó como los demás.

Sentí como me tomaban ligeramente de la mano y pasaban su pulgar por la superficie, al girar la cabeza, Darren miraba la pantalla con una ligera sonrisa. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y después observó nuestras manos.

-Felicitaciones. –Me susurró.

Al parecer, nadie nos prestaba atención. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus gritos de alegría momentánea por los puntajes que nadie se fijo que estábamos tomados de la mano. Pero yo si noté el rubor subirme a las mejillas.

-Sabía que sacarías una muy buena puntuación. –Le sonreí de vuelta.

Su sonrisa me dejó ver sus blancos dientes a la vez que su mano se separaba de la mía. Yo solo la observé irse, la observé volver a su lugar, volver a lo que era, volver a la realidad.

Algo dentro de mí se hundía un poco, y una pizca de aquella vergüenza que se había apaciguado con Kaya hace unas horas, volvía para picarme las costillas. Supe, en ése instante, que muy dentro de mí ser, no quería que su pulgar dejara de rozar la superficie de mi mano… ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto? ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil apartarme de él?...

¿Qué era lo que estaba provocando en mí éste muchacho?

* * *

**_¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por él, Noelia?  
OMG!_**

**_-AV-_**


	13. 13

**13**

Por un momento casi deseo no haber despertado ésta mañana.

Kaya está tan irritable como un arbusto de hiedra venenosa. Y luego se suman las otras cuatro ridículas mujeres que no pueden decidirse por el enfoque y el vestuario que debería llevar esta noche para las entrevistas. Sólo corretean de un lado a otro de mi habitación dándose ideas mutuas para elegir mi vestido de _Gala_ con el que me presentaré en unas horas. Eso es lo de menos, lo más insoportable es la actitud de mi Mentora, que por un momento llego a pensar que está en su periodo menstrual.

-¿Por qué tienes que gritarme tanto? –Le reclamo, sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser simplemente una sensual joven o una chica extremadamente lista?, así se nos haría más fácil a ti y a mí encontrar la manera de presentarte ante los espectadores hoy. –Me devuelve el paquete de rabia.

-No puedo evitar ser tan neutral. –Le susurro bajando la mirada.

Mi mentora tiene razón. Tenemos que encontrar algún ángulo o algún tipo de chica en el que sea decente presentarme para llamar la atención de los Vigilantes y hasta ahora, sólo sé que mi nombre Es Noelia y que vengo del Distrito 10. Nada más. Éste tema va hacer que tanto Kaya como yo explotemos.

-Sé que no es tu culpa ser neutral, querida. Sé que eres así de simple desde que naciste.

-¿Qué? No puedes decir eso. Ni siquiera me conocías antes de la cosecha.

-Te conozco lo bastante bien como para decirte que no eres tan atractiva.

Ouch. Sé que Kaya lo dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo y que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, pero, eso duele.

-Cuéntame de tu familia otra vez. –Le dice haciéndome un gesto con los dedos.

-Pues, soy la menor de dos hermanas. Mis padres, ambos están vivos. Vivimos en una casa que no es demasiado pobre y dónde criamos gallinas para intercambiar en el mercado. –Le resumo.

-No, no, no. Debe de haber algo más –Se dice a sí misma cerrando los ojos. –Noté que trajiste un brazalete muy bonito el otro día. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

-Mi hermana Delia.

-Pues ahora diremos que fue un regalo de algún pretendiente tuyo del 10. –Me dice casi gritándome.

-¿Qué?

-Habías mencionado a un chico, Danniel, creo. Tiene todas las cualidades para ser tu pretendiente que ha quedado con el corazón roto en el Distrito y tú deseas fervientemente volver con vida a tu hogar solamente para verlo de nuevo, ¿Entendido?

-¿Acaso pretendes que mienta?

-Claro que sí, querida. Todos lo hacen para darle algo interesante a su pasado.

-No quiero mentir acerca de mi brazalete. Mi hermana se decepcionaría si digo que me lo ha dado otra persona. –Le digo descartando su idea.

-Oh, vamos, Noelia. –Me dice Kaya, algo enojada.

-No. –Le digo cruzando los brazos en mi pecho. -¿No podemos simplemente mostrarme como soy y ya?

-Simple y aburrida.

-Así es. Simple y aburrida.

-¡Arg! Como quieras. –Me espeta al darme la espalda. –Si no consigues ningún paracaídas durante los juegos, ten en mente que tú fuiste la que lo provocaste.

-No me importa; Además, ¡Eres tú la que se supone que debe de conseguirme esos paracaídas!

-Si no me das material, no podré hacer mucho.

-¡Maldición! –Grito por lo bajo, pensando en mi situación actual. –De acuerdo, Lo haré.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿No habías dicho que querías presentar a la chica simple y aburrida? –Me dice sarcásticamente.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Diré que Danniel me ha obsequiado el brazalete –Le digo acariciando la piedra verde jade.

-¿Y qué más? –Le dice sonriendo victoriosa.

-Y que quiero volver desesperadamente con vida al Distrito para verlo de nuevo…

-Muy bien. –Me dice acercándose y revolviéndome el cabello suelto. –Buena chica.

Me dan ganas de golpearla. Y aún pienso que está en su periodo.

.

Al Caer la tarde, mi estilista principal, que se llama Desiré, me hace subirme a mis zapatillas nuevas y relucientes, que después enreda a lo largo de mis piernas hacia arriba para acabar con un elegante moño justo por debajo de la rodilla. Son de un color plateado y con mucho brillo. Son preciosas y elegantes.

Me mete en el vestido que han decidido que es el indicado para que lo lleve ésta noche. Es un hermoso corsé en color blanco con muchos detalles pequeños en color verde paso, simplemente hermoso. La falda del vestido es como de una forma ovalada, de frente deja mis piernas descubiertas y por la parte de atrás, se va haciendo cada vez más larga hasta llegar a tocar el piso. Simplemente hermoso.

No sabía que éstas personas pudieran llegar a hacerme ver tan linda, la verdad, nunca me he sentido más bonita como en éste momento que me miro en el espejo. Río por lo bajo al notar que han seguido el consejo de mi Mentora y me han dejado el cabello suelto, que han estilizado y ahora cae hasta la mitad de mi espalda. El único detalle que han adicionado a mi cara (además de las obligatorias pestañas falsas y un ligero maquillaje) es una pequeña piedrecilla que queda justo en el centro de mi frente, que es rodeada a cada lado con hilos de piedras más finas hasta ocultarse detrás de mis orejas, más o menos como una tiara que queda en mi frente. Me parece un poco extraño, pero aún así, me gusta. Se ve muy bonito, así que no reclamo de nada. Me limito a agradecerles a Desiré y a mi equipo de preparación y ellas me dedican un abrazo y muchas palabras de aliento con su extraño acento del Capitolio, casi me hacen reír.

Lo difícil fueron las lecciones de etiqueta en las últimas horas con Doroty, que fueron más que frustrantes, ya que nunca en mi vida he usado tacones y es extremadamente complicado. Pasadas un par de horas, al fin puedo controlar mis pies... más o menos.

Kaya llega por mí para avisarme de que ya es hora de bajar. Me comienzan a sudar un poco las manos, así que le pido un pañuelo a uno de los Sirvientes Rojos que se encuentra en mi habitación. Kaya me sonríe al verme como una chica terminada y lista. O casi lista. Me dedica una sonrisa de satisfacción y me pasa a la sala de estar de la planta para encontrarnos con Brush y con Darren.

Me quedo helada por un momento al ver a mi compañero de Distrito. Lleva puesto un traje muy elegante en color gris oscuro, casi negro, una sencilla corbata verde brillante, unos guantes sencillos color blanco y su oscuro cabello ha sido echado hacia atrás, dejando lucir sus despampanantes ojos verdes.

¡Madre mía! No recordaba que fuera tan atractivo.

Alcanzo a notar que en las mancuernas de las mangas de su traje se asoman unos pequeños bordados de tréboles de cuatro hojas.

Tengo que sacudir la cabeza al notar que mi garganta comienza a secarse. Debo de alejar toda la ola de pensamientos y sentimientos que me recorren en éste momento. Él sólo me sonríe, dejando ver sus relucientes y blancos dientes y sólo me permito devolverle la sonrisa.

Al iniciar el espectáculo, las luces me deslumbran por unos minutos. Estamos sentados en un medio círculo al fondo de un escenario gigantesco en dónde toda la gente y las cámaras pueden vernos. Vamos en orden de Distrito, primero la chica y después el chico. Tengo al pequeño niño del 9 a mi derecha y, por supuesto, al apuesto Darren a mi izquierda.

Cuando el famoso presentador Caesar Flickerman hace su aparición, el público se deshace en gritos y alegría. Éste hombre ha sido el presentador de los juegos desde que yo tengo memoria, y eso es algo espeluznante, ya que siempre parece tener el mismo aspecto. Todos los años lleva un color de atuendo distinto al anterior, y éste año el color de su traje y su cabello es Amarillo mostaza.

Da la bienvenida al público y da una pequeña introducción de los 73° Juegos Del Hambre. Cuando termina, la gente ovaciona de nuevo y él comienza inmediatamente con las entrevistas. Cada entrevista es de Tres minutos, ni más ni menos. Éste hombre me parece un poco inquietante porque siempre sabe qué decir, si un tributo se queda sin tema de conversación, él lo resuelve o hace que los chicos queden siempre en buena imagen con el público, nadie aburre con éste personaje a su lado.

Pasan la chica del 4, Camira y se me tensa la piel. Caesar le pregunta sobre su pasado y ella dice que simplemente no quiere hablar del tema y el presentador comienza a sacar a relucir sus dotes como luchadora y guerrera con las armas. Cada palabra que ésta chica pronuncia, me hace temerle aún más. Al llegar la chica del 6 al centro del escenario, me quedo embelesada con su belleza de nuevo. Su vestido es precioso, aunque, cualquier vestido se vería precioso en ella. Me sorprende saber que en realidad, Astrid fue una aprendiz de maestra en su Distrito antes de venir a los juegos, y no por ser sorteada, si no por presentarse voluntaria por una pequeña de 12 años que era su alumna en la escuela. Imagino por un momento la escena y una compasión inmensa me nace en el pecho. Ahora, Astrid no me parece tan mortal, más bien, me parece más como una joven fuerte y decidida a proteger a una pequeña niña que ni siquiera es de su familia para tomar su lugar e ir a parar a una arena para morir. Me siento identificada en alguna parte, ya que yo también decidí venir para salvar a alguien, aunque nadie lo sepa.

Se me estremece el corazón cuando entrevistan a los pequeños niños del 8 y del 9, siento en mí que si llorara por alguna muerte en estos juegos, sería la de ellos…

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros, demos un cálido aplauso para recibir a Noelia Lovenbrock del Distrito 10. –Dice con demasiada emoción Caesar.

¡Demonios! Es la hora. Debo salir y dar lo mejor de mí. Me pongo de pie y camino al centro del escenario cuidando cada paso con mis tacones, que ahora parecen delgadas ramas secas a punto de quebrarse. Logro llegar a la silla de centro, junto a la del presentador color mostaza y me acomodo, intentando no hacer una mueca por los ensordecedores gritos de la multitud.

-Bienvenida seas, Noelia. –Me sonríe Caesar.

-Muchas gracias, Caesar. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Oh, mira pero que hermosa sonrisa has traído contigo esta noche, al igual que ese hermoso vestido, debo decirlo.

-Todo lo hermoso en mí hoy se lo debo a mis excelentes estilistas. –Sonrío al público.

-Apuesto a que no todo el mérito es para ellos. Tu igual eres hermosa, con vestido o sin vestido, ¿O no, amigos? –Incita a la gente, que responde con vítores y chiflidos. –Así que cuéntame, Noelia, eres del Distrito 10. ¿Cómo es tu vida por allá?

-La verdad, es que no llevaba una vida extraordinaria en casa. Teníamos lo necesario para comer y llevar una vida tranquila y feliz.

-Apuesto a que sí. Y dime, ¿Tienes familia que te espere en casa?

¡Oh no! Intenta tocar el tema de mi familia. No sé si pueda soportar hablar sobre ellos en frente de toda ésta gente.

-Si. –Digo, y no sé cómo seguir. –Mis dos padres y una hermana mayor.

-Eso es excelente, pero tengo una duda acerca de cuánta gente te espera en casa, y creo que no soy el único que tiene esa pregunta en la mente, Noelia.

Él voltea e incita al público a hacerme entender que le siguen el tema.

-Lo que quiero sabes es si tienes más personas además de tu familia a las que quieras volver a ver en el 10.

El corazón está a punto de salírseme por el pecho, ¿Es lo que creo que está preguntando?

-Pues, tengo algunos amigos a los que deseo ver de nuevo. –Le digo nerviosa, frotando con impaciencia la gema de mi brazalete casero de mi mano izquierda. –Pero hay otra persona a la que deseo mucho volver a ver…

-Lo sabía, lindura. Sabía que una hermosa chica como tú no podría irse de su Distrito sin dejar algunos corazones rotos. ¿Puedes decirnos a mí y a nuestros amigos el nombre de esa persona?

-…Lo lamento, Caesar, pero creo que eso es confidencial. –Respondo, con una risita tímida.

La gente se desata en gritos de duda y emoción.

-Oh, qué lástima. Pero puedo notar que te dejó un regalo antes de partir de casa, ¿No es cierto? –Dice apuntando a mi muñeca izquierda.

-Si, claro. –Digo, mostrando el brazalete. –Lo tomo como un símbolo de mi deseo de volver a casa.

Aunque haya dicho que mi enamorado me haya regalado el brazalete, no miento al decir que lo tomo como un objeto de casa, porque precisamente eso es lo que es. En ésta pequeña pulsera manualmente tejida, llevo todos los recuerdos buenos y hermosos de mi vida en el 10.

Caesar me invita a comentar acerca de otras cosas sobre mi propia personalidad antes de hacer algunas bromas que le encantan al público, desearme mucha suerte en los juegos, despedirme con la multitud y enviarme de nuevo a mi asiento al fondo del escenario. Al llegar a mi silla acolchada puedo permitirme respirar con regularidad. Todo ha salido bien, según lo planeado. Tal vez no exploté al máximo mi manera de ser, pero aún así estoy satisfecha y creo que Kaya también lo estará.

El siguiente en ponerse de pié e ir al centro del escenario es mi compañero Darren, más bien, el Guapísimo Darren que se presenta ésta noche. Tenía razón al decirle el día del desfile que había ganado algunos admiradores, y pude confirmarlo con el rugido de la multitud al verlo salir. Luce tan resplandeciente con su tranquila y traviesa media sonrisa que hasta yo podría considerarme en ese momento una fanática.

En combinación con Caesar Flickerman, ambos se ganan al público en cuestión de segundos. Hacen bromas, hacen comentarios totalmente oportunos y se coordinan perfectamente para entretener a las masas desde principio a fin.

-Debes por favor aclararme todo este asunto detrás del chico apuesto y misterioso que eres. –Le dijo cambiando la atmósfera. –Dime, Darren, ¿Cuál ha sido el cambio más radical que has tenido en tu vida?

La gente casi exigía una respuesta a aquella pregunta, que Darren, con una cara totalmente diferente, se atrevió a contestar sin más.

-El cambio más radical en mi vida sería la muerte de mi madre. –Soltó. Un silencio se hizo presente. –Sucedió cuando tenía Catorce años y para mí pasó de un momento a otro. No me lo esperaba para nada. Ella comió comida en mal estado y al cabo de unos días, falleció. –Se inclinó hacia adelante, posando sus codos en sus rodillas y siguió. –No sé la manera en la que la gente del Capitolio o de otros Distritos vea a las madres pero, puedo asegurarte que para mí, mi madre era todo mi mundo. Al darme cuenta que ya no la tendría a mi lado, me quedé vacío, ¿Sabes?

Toda mi percepción de la realidad cambió completamente desde ése día. Tuve que buscar un trabajo siendo aún un chico, para obtener algo para comer, y sobre todo, me volví una persona fuerte. No fue porque yo lo quisiera, si no porque las circunstancias lo requerían así.

Un suspiro grupal fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el escenario. Incluyendo el mío. Sus palabras me hacían recordar claramente aquella época, la época en que Darren aún era mi inseparable amigo. Cuando su madre murió, el tuvo que volverse fuerte para poder mantenerse con vida, y parte de volverse fuerte implicó que tuviera que alejarse de mí. Justo como en aquél entonces, sentí que mi corazón se desmoronaba en pequeños pedazos pero una parte decidida de mi interior no dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, devolviéndolas a su lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Darren. Muchas gracias por dejarnos saber a todos nosotros éstos recuerdos tan íntimos y significativos para ti. –Dijo Caesar al poner una mano en su hombro.

Darren sólo respondió con una triste sonrisa a la vez que la mayoría de los espectadores secaban sus lágrimas con sus pañuelos de bolsillo y muchas otras sorbían por la naríz.

Caesar continuó con la entrevista.

-Cambiando de tema, debo decir, Darren, que no puedo ser el único en éste escenario que no fue también conmovido por tu llegada a los juegos, es decir, por la manera tan valiente en cómo te presentaste voluntario por aquél asustado niño. –Dice al momento en que la audiencia da su aprobación. – ¿Eres muy cercano al chico?

-En realidad no. –Dice Darren, ahora serio y con el ceño un poco fruncido. –Pero en aquél momento sentí que debía hacerlo y, sin más, lo hice. El pequeño del carnicero es un niño muy alegre y quiero que lo siga siendo.

Incluso yo me permito suspirar con las palabras de Darren.

-¿Dices, entonces, que la alegría de ese pequeño es lo que te motivó a presentarte voluntario para los juegos?

-Eso y el hecho de que debo salvar a alguien. –Dice mostrando de nuevo su media sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Espera! –Dijo El presentador. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Y fue en ese momento, en el que el sonido de la alarma indicaba el final de la entrevista de Darren.

Un abucheo en coro de parte del público, pedía más tiempo para entrevistarlo, pero incluso Caesar sabía que no había que pasarse del tiempo establecido. De mala gana, terminó con la entrevista despidiéndolo y enviándolo a su asiento. El público rugió como nunca antes a su despedida y él contestó con una refrescante sonrisa antes de dirigirse al fondo del escenario.

Al estar frente a mí, una intensa mirada color pasto brillante casi me atraviesa de lado a lado, junto con una amplia sonrisa de confianza. Me estremecí ante la fuerza de su presencia y bajé la mirada al momento en que él tomaba asiento.

_"¿Qué se supone que significó eso de salvar a alguien?"_, pensé.

Sabía que había escuchado algo parecido de Darren en el pasado, pero, ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ...El recuerdo de muchas botellas de cristal con bebidas de colores me llega a la cabeza, junto con el aroma y el sabor de un delicado panecillo hecho a mano…

_-No esperaba que fueras sorteada… en la cosecha…_

_-Yo tampoco esperaba que fueras voluntario._

_-Tenía que salvar a alguien._

_-Lo hiciste. El carnicero Lauzon estará en deuda contigo._

Y recuerdo que sonrió cuando le dije aquello, en el tren, camino al Capitolio.

Se me tensan los nervios.

Me pongo a darle vueltas al asunto mientras transcurren las entrevistas de los tributos faltantes. Si Darren al decir que _Tenía que salvar a _alguien, no lo dijo refiriéndose al hijo del Carnicero, Entonces, ¿A quién se refirió con ese alguien?

Los ojos se me van abriendo de par en par al entender cierto significado de la frase, aunque no estoy segura que sea la idea acertada. Mi estúpido subconsciente me traiciona al gritarme que con esa frase puede referirse a mí. Se me hace una idea totalmente descabellada, es decir, Darren no me había dirigido la palabra durante cuatro años y no creo que de un día para otro haya decidido intentar salvarme… No serviría de nada en absoluto. Todos sabemos que moriría antes de lo que canta un gallo.

_-Tú… tú también puedes ganar los juegos, y lo sabes_

_-Pero el problema es que no quiero hacerlo._

¡ARG! Mi cerebro está a punto de explotar.

Debo obligarme a mí misma a dejar de pensar en todo esto, tengo que concentrarme en cosas más importantes como en que iré a la arena y tendré que matar o morir, lo que sucederá el día de mañana.

* * *

_**Me sidulpo por lo tardado de la publicación,  
pero es que la escuela me quita el alma. D:**_

_**Creo que de ahora en adelante, comenzaré a publicar  
los capítulos todos los martes, en las horas de la tarde.  
Creo que todo quedará mejor organizado y no les dará  
ilusiones, okno (-8**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer la historia hasta aquí  
y prometo que el proximo Capitulo será el inicio de la Arena*-***_

_**-AV-**_


	14. 14

**14**

Me encuentro sólo mirando mi plato que contiene mi comida para el desayuno, con las manos en las piernas, el chocolate caliente completo y el corazón a punto de hacerme estallar el pecho. Ya era hora que el nerviosismo me llegara de esta manera, así que desde cierto punto, no me sorprende que quiera hasta hiperventilar.

-Tienes que comer, ¿Sabes? –Me dice Kaya, con su taza de café y su cigarrillo en los dedos. –Tienes que recordar que una vez que estés allá, no tendrás más comida de la que sepas conseguir.

Miro a mi mentora que, aunque intente negarlo, tiene la razón.

Hoy es el día en el que todos nosotros iremos a la arena. De hecho, justo ahora cada uno va en su aerodeslizador personal con su mentor hacia el incierto lugar desde dónde nos lanzarán para iniciar los juegos. No sé qué tan lejos esté del capitolio la sede de los juegos este año, así que probablemente no me quede mucho tiempo para comer. Mi platillo huele delicioso, pero no siento la necesidad de comerlo.

_"Si das pelea, tal vez aún puedas ganar"_, me dice mi subconsciente.

Me hace recordar el porqué estoy aquí. El porqué me esforcé tanto para poder sacar aquel 8 de puntuación. No siento la necesidad de comer en éste momento, pero sí siento la necesidad de volver a ver mi Distrito de nuevo, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Danniel. Me inclino rudamente sobre la mesa, tomo la más grande de las cuatro cucharas diferentes que se encuentran ahí y, sin cuidar mis modales, comienzo a llenarme de todo lo que pueda. Huevos, carne, pan, leche, jugo, agua, todo. Kaya sólo sigue con su café y su cigarrillo.

Suelto la cuchara cuando no puedo más. Estoy llena hasta la garganta y no puedo dar un solo bocado. A pesar de que me obligué a comer, toda la comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Kaya me dice que ya casi estamos por llegar y me da algunos consejos rápidos antes de que el aerodeslizador se detenga y nos bajen por una escalera electrificada hacia algún lugar bajo la superficie del suelo para los últimos detalles.

Muchos agentes de la paz nos llevan por un laberinto de pasillos totalmente blancos, que sólo ellos conocen y nos meten en una puerta a una pequeña habitación tecnológicamente gris, con un tubo en el centro, en la que una persona del Capitolio, al parecer una mujer que es médico, con una bata blanca nos espera. Más bien me espera a mí. Me pongo algo nerviosa porque viene acompañada de un carrito y dentro de él hay muchos frascos de vidrio y hasta jeringuillas.

No me gustan las jeringuillas. Para nada.

La mujer sutilmente extravagante me pide que me siente en una silla que se encuentra ahí y lo hago. Ella se voltea hacia el carrito y comienza a manipular los frascos, uno por uno, y de ellos extrae líquido con una jeringuilla, que va tornándose de diferentes colores hasta terminar en un color anaranjado cristalino. La mujer se da la vuelta y, sin avisarme, me toma del brazo y me levanta la manga de mi camiseta, acercándome la punta de la jeringuilla. Reacciono casi al instante, me alejo un poco de su mano y del artefacto con todo el miedo que en realidad tengo.

-Dame tu hombro. –Me dice seria la mujer intentando pincharme de nuevo.

Al acercarse otra vez, repito el proceso de evitar la aguja.

-¿para qué sirve eso? –Le digo, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-Dame tu hombro. –Me repite, ahora un poco enfadada.

-Sólo quiero saber para qué me servirá eso. –Le digo, con un rastro de reto en la voz.

-Evitará que tengas tu periodo durante el tiempo que estés en la arena. –Me contesta secamente la mujer. –No creo que quieras sangrar durante los juegos, ¿No es así?

-No.

-Entonces dame tu hombro.

Miro por un segundo a Kaya y ella me asiente con la cabeza para que acepte el medicamento. Nunca lo había pensado, si mi periodo llegara durante mi estadía en la arena sería un gran problema, además de que no sería presentable para la televisión. En todos los sentidos, me daría una ventaja al quitarme un obstáculo biológico de encima, así que le doy mi hombro a la mujer. Siento el pinchazo, pero no me atrevo a mirar. Nunca me han gustado las inyecciones, y menos ahora que sé que ésta podría ser la última que reciba en mi vida.

La mujer se vuelve al carrito y toma otra jeringuilla aún más grande. Obviamente esta no tiene ningún medicamento dentro.

-Dame tu brazo. –Me dice de nuevo la mujer.

Le doy mi brazo con un esfuerzo sobre humano, no quiero dárselo, pero si no, estoy segura de que me obligarían a hacerlo los agentes que están del otro lado de la puerta. La mujer médico toma mi antebrazo izquierdo e inserta la aguja gruesa en él. Doy un quejido en voz alta, al sentir cómo el rastreador de frío metal entra en mi carne y al sentir cómo sale la aguja de mi brazo después de depositarlo.

La mujer guarda todo dentro del carrito de nuevo y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación junto con ella misma, dejándonos a una mentora si cigarrillos y a una dolorida chica a punto de morir. Kaya me pregunta que si estoy bien y le contesto que sí. Ella abre un panel en la pared que no parecía estar ahí antes y saca de él el atuendo que deberé usar.

-Toma, ponte esto. –Me lo lanza a la cara y lo atrapo.

Es una camiseta sencilla café de franela, unos pantalones negros pero delgados, ropa interior limpia, una chaqueta delgada con un forraje de plástico y unas botas negras rudas. Me fijo atentamente en el forraje de plástico de la chaqueta y pienso en que es muy delgada, eso significa que no hará mucho frío afuera y que el forraje de plástico tiene que servir para aislarnos de la humedad. Hago una nota mental para recordar que no hará mucho frío y que estará húmedo.

Me visto con la ropa y, me sorprende que todo es exactamente de mi talla, incluso las botas que al principio pensé que me quedarían grandes. De hecho, son muy cómodas y su gruesa suela me indica que posiblemente haya terreno con rocas o terreno resbaloso.

Hago otra nota mental.

Me pongo por último la delgada chaqueta y observo a Kaya para que me dé su aprobación.

-Muy bien, cariño. –Me dice mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-No creo estar lista.

-No. Nadie nunca estará listo para esto.

-¿Tu tampoco estabas lista? –Le digo buscando conectar mis ojos a los suyos.

Ella se acerca a mí y me sube el cierre de la chaqueta hasta la altura de la clavícula, sólo mirando la chaqueta y no a mis ojos. Desvía su mirada a mi mano izquierda, dónde aún llevo el brazalete de mi hermana, lo toma en sus manos y pasa su dedo pulgar por encima de él.

-No. –Me dice al fin.

-…Gracias. –Le suelto.

Me mira un poco sorprendida. No quiero que esto tarde más de lo que deba tardar, ya que puede ser demasiado tarde y tal vez nunca pueda decírselo, así que tengo que hacerlo.

-Gracias por todo, Kaya. Tus regaños, tus consejos, lecciones, sarcasmos, críticas… todo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, cariño. –Me dice pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-Tal vez, pero quiero hacerlo. –le sonrío débilmente. –Y si mi familia te reclama algo sobre mi muerte, no tienes por qué responderles. Tú no tendrás la culpa de nada.

-Claro que la tendré. –Me dice cortante. -¿Crees que estoy sólo de adorno aquí?, soy la encargada de que sobrevivas, torpe.

-Oh, sí… Claro.

-Mira, Noelia… -sus ojos se suavizaron y me tendió una liga para el cabello. –Si tú das tu mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir, yo también daré lo mejor de mí para que lo hagas, ¿Entendido?

Sólo puedo mirarla a los ojos y apretar mi mano en la que me ha puesto la liga. Siento que las lágrimas amenazan con salir y no quiero que lo hagan. Quiero parecer fuerte, aunque sea frente a Kaya.

-De acuerdo. –Le digo y se me rompe la voz.

Ella me limpia la lágrima que logró fugarse de mi mejilla y me sonríe de verdad.

-Un minuto.

Dice una voz en el altavoz que hay dentro de aquella habitación. Esa misma voz que me llamó el día anterior para la sesión privada con los vigilantes. Espero no soñar con ésa voz hoy cuando duerma… si es que podré dormir de ahora en adelante.

-Vamos. –Me dice Kaya. –Agárrate el cabello.

Y me hago una coleta alta tratando de no dejar ningún cabello suelto. Camino hacia el tubo por el que me lanzarán dentro de un minuto y éste se abre instantáneamente. Me giro y me despido con un último abrazo de Kaya. Ella también me aprieta y rápidamente me deja ir. Entro en el tubo y éste se cierra rápidamente.

-Treinta segundos. –Dice la voz.

Mi corazón me comienza a saltar dentro del pecho de nuevo, pero ahora a toda la velocidad con la que es capaz. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad y miro a los ojos a Kaya, buscando algo en ella que me pueda tranquilizar. Ella sólo me asiente con la cabeza en aprobación. Sé dentro de mí que significa un "_buena suerte"_, pero aún así, no me ayuda nada a calmarme.

Aquellos ojos color avellana un poco aguados es lo último que veo antes de que el techo del tubo se abra y la plataforma comience a subir.

.

La luz de un exterior desconocido me encandila los ojos. Lo único de lo que estoy consciente es que ahora respiro por la boca, ya que mis pulmones parece que dejaron de funcionar. Ya ni siquiera siento mi corazón de lo rápido que golpea en mi pecho… mi cuerpo ya se está acostumbrando a eso. Parpadeo varias veces antes de aclararme la vista.

Y ahí estamos.

24 niños y jóvenes en sus respectivas plataformas acomodadas en forma de media luna sobre el campo de la arena. No es tanto un campo, sino un claro. Un claro en forma de un círculo perfecto que es rodeado a su vez por una vegetación exageradamente intensa y muy verde. Veo demasiadas plantas alrededor, de distintos tamaños, formas y colores, todos comprendidos de diferentes tonos de verde y marrón.

En el centro del claro se encuentra la característica y tradicional Cornucopia bañada de oro gigante de todos los años. Y como siempre, a sus cercanías están apilados las maletas y los objetos que nos ayudarán a sobrevivir. En su más alto, se encuentra una pantalla circular, dónde el cronómetro marca 60 segundos, y después 59, 58, 57…

Esta algo lejos de las plataformas, así que solo alcanzo a percibir Maletas plateadas que deben contener alimentos, armas, muchas de ellas y de todos tipos esparcidas escandalosamente cerca de la entrada y muchas mochilas demasiado pequeñas a lo más alejado del cuerno.

La sangre corre calentando mis venas por donde pase e instintivamente tomo una posición para iniciar a correr en cualquier momento.

Debo llegar ahí antes que los demás, buscar un mazo de picos y destrozar a algunos cuerpos. Creo que mis manos están temblando, pero no puedo prestarles mucha atención. Me permito mirar a mí alrededor por unos segundos, ya que noto que el chico del 5 está a mi izquierda y Astrid se encuentra a mi derecha.

10…

Me encuentro con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, mirándome con una desesperación aún mayor que la mía, como si intentara decirme algo. No creía que la chica Dorada tendría miedo jamás.

9…

Desvío la mirada, contando los metros que tendré que correr para llegar a tiempo a la Cornucopia.

8…

Son aproximadamente treinta metros.

7…

Noto al último tributo en su plataforma. Una melena cobriza se ondea al viento y los ojos de Camira arden por el deseo de sangre.

6…

Recuerdo que no he venido sola, Darren estaba conmigo. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

5…

Rebusco en las caras a mi derecha. No está.

4…

Busco ojos alterados a mi izquierda, pero tampoco logro verlo.

3…

Sólo logro ubicar al pequeño niño del 8 y sus gruesas gotas que resbalan por su frente.

2…

Tengo que ser rápida. Debo llegar antes que los profesionales si es que quiero una oportunidad de acabar con ellos.

1…

Mis ojos vuelven automáticamente al rostro del pequeño del 8. El recuerdo de la sangre tibia imaginaria tocando mi mano me asalta. Me doy cuenta que estoy temblando demasiado. Estoy a punto de echarme a correr, esperando a que el gong suene.

Es ahí cuando escucho el estallido.

Por un momento creo que he muerto. Que he saltado de la plataforma antes de que el tiempo se terminase, que mis piernas volarían en pedazos por el cielo; Sin embargo, estoy agachada en mi plataforma plateada, y creo que mis nervios han estallado al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de aquella persona. Vino de mi derecha, muchos tributos más a mi derecha. Estamos todos paralizados, unos gritando, otros llorando y, los que se encontraban alrededor del estallido, bañados en sangre fresca.

Creo que se me está revolviendo el estómago y mis ojos no saben a dónde mirar ahora. No sé si el gong ya ha sonado o si hay riesgo aún de que yo también explote si toco el suelo. Alcanzo ver por el rabillo del ojo que algunos tributos ya han abandonado sus lugares y han iniciado la carrera. Estoy aún conmocionada y totalmente aturdida, pero aún así obligo a mis piernas a moverse y correr lo más rápido que puedan.

Sólo corro, aunque ya hay gente que ha llegado a la Cornucopia. Debería correr en sentido contrario pero creo que mi cerebro no responde correctamente. Parpadeo y un agujero se abre en mi pecho cuando noto que me he detenido y, al levantar la vista, la chica rubia del Distrito 1 está tomando posición para lanzar un afilado cuchillo.

Quiero tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire, al menos para morir gritando, pero algo se encaja en el césped muy cerca de mis pies. Caigo al suelo al intentar retroceder instintivamente y dejando que el grito contenido escape de mi garganta. Siento pasar el cuchillo de la chica del 1 por cerca de mi hombro y por un momento creo que me ha cortado. Logro apoyarme en mis codos y veo claramente la flecha color plata que me ha hecho caer.

Wow, dos personas intentando matarme al mismo tiempo, eso sí no lo imaginé.

La chica del 1 es atacada por alguien más en su espalda y tiene que apartar su atención de mí para asesinar al otro individuo. Localizo una pequeña bolsa oscura a unos cinco metros de mí y decido correr por ella, para después darme a la fuga, pero primero debo asegurarme de que la otra persona no me atraviese con otra flecha.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al ver al portador del arco, a aquella persona que está equilibradamente postrada en sus rodillas y sosteniendo perfectamente una segunda flecha en su nuevo arco plateado, que obviamente apunta hacia mí.

Darren no parpadea siquiera al soltar la segunda flecha, que por un centímetro casi no logro esquivar. Me pongo de pié y corro desesperadamente por la bolsita. Me aferro a ella con cinco dedos y salgo disparada hacia la densa vegetación. No puedo respirar, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de escuchar el pitido que despiden la parte interna de mis oídos, y menos aún, puedo controlar las lágrimas que corren escandalosamente por mi rostro.

Tropiezo con lo que parece ser un tronco seco y caigo de con toda la cara al piso. Quiero levantarme. Debo levantarme. Pero no lo hago. Me quedo ahí, boca abajo, sufriendo contracciones de nervios y dolor, tanto interno como externo. Estoy ahora desplomada detrás de un denso arbusto verde, así que no creo que nadie alcance a verme en unos segundos. Tomo bocanadas gigantes de aire que parece que solo me asfixian más y, cuando logro estabilizarme un poco, me giro lentamente para enterarme de la situación actual.

Me estremezco al ver a las figuras de la Cornucopia asesinar a otras figuras a sus pies. Muchas levantan sus brazos y otras más caen. Muchas ya están tiradas en la hermosa pastura verde y unas pocas desaparecen a lo lejos en el paisaje. Logro ver a unas cuantas personas que a pesar que están muy cercanas entre sí y portan armas, no se abalanzan a atacarse unas a otras… Con que así comienzan las alianzas de los profesionales…

Cuando las figuras en el suelo dejan de moverse y las que quedan en pie comienzan a aglomerarse en la entrada del cuerno, puedo notar que una de ellas lleva un arco en mano y viste una resplandeciente melena negra. Mis manos estrujan automáticamente el musgo bajo mi cuerpo y noto la sangre ardiente recorriéndome el cuello hasta la cara.

Escucho hojas quebrarse a las cercanías de mi posición, que gracias al cielo me sacan de mis pensamientos y caigo en cuenta que debo salir de ahí. Como soy capaz, tomo la bolsita que está a mi lado, alargo su correa, me la paso por debajo de un brazo y me la enredo en el pecho. Poco a poco, la adrenalina me impulsa a arrastrarme lo más silencioso posible al lado contrario a los sonidos hasta que, cuando no veo personas cerca, me pongo de pie y me echo a correr.

Me detengo cuando me arden las piernas y mi respiración me obliga a sentarme en una resbalosa roca y regular mi respiración. Comienzo a sentir los efectos secundarios de la adrenalina además del horrible calor extremadamente húmedo que abraza cada rincón de este ecosistema. Puedo considerarme empapada por mi propio sudor. Deseo algo de agua, aunque sea un poco, pero no creo que la encuentre cerca, así que me resigno y opto por quitarme la chaqueta, que me está cociendo la piel. Al bajar el cierre a la altura del pecho recuerdo la pequeña bolsa que logré sacar del baño de sangre. La desenredo y la abro para ver lo que contiene.

Una bolsa de plástico de medio metro de largo, una linterna del tamaño de mi mano y aproximadamente diez agujas afiladas… ¿Agujas? ¿Para qué me servirán agujas de cinco centímetros de largo? Abro lo más posible el saco para ver si queda algo más y al fondo, encuentro algo parecido a una pajilla del mismo largo que la bolsa. Tardo un poco en procesar la información y descifrar que en realidad no es una pajilla, sino una clase de cerbatana pequeña, algo así como de bolsillo.

_"¡EUREKA!"_, grito en mi interior. Logré hacerme de un arma, aunque sea pequeña y no sepa usarla. Aún así deberé a aprender si quiero conseguir comida… pero, ¿Qué clase de comida podré cazar aquí? Miro a mí alrededor y confirmo que es un ecosistema que nunca había visto o nunca había oído hablar de él. Todo es demasiado verde, aunque logro ver que algunos de los árboles más grandes son parecidos a los del bosque, pero aun así no es del todo bosque.

Leí una vez en un libro que lo más parecido al ambiente del bosque era…

-Jungla… -Me susurré a mí misma.

Guardé la cerbatana, las agujas y el demás contenido de la bolsa junto con mi chaqueta, me la amarré al pecho de nuevo y seguí andando. Debo encontrar un lugar dónde pueda pasar la noche porque según mis cálculos no tarda en oscurecer. Recuerdo haber visto unas montañas a mi izquierda cuando corría desde la Cornucopia, así que creo que ir en esa dirección tal vez me lleve a un río o a alguna cueva.

Sudorosa, recorro un camino junto a una cuesta empinada, buscando alguna señal de agua, pero todo lo que mis ojos perciben es humedad. Desvío mis ojos al suelo y no veo más que musgo que cubre la tierra, plantas en todos lados. Alcanzo a ver una mancha café a unos dos metros, detrás de un arbusto con flores extravagantes. No sé porqué, pero mi impulso me lleva a asomar la cabeza del otro lado del matorral y encontrarme con el cadáver de la chica del Distrito 12. La laguna de sangre que brotaba hace poco tiempo de su cuello me hace retroceder lo máximo posible junto con un grito de auténtico pánico.

Sólo siento cómo la suela de mi bota resbala en la orilla de la cuesta y cómo mi cuerpo comienza a rodar hacia abajo, golpeando las rocas cubiertas de lama.

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda. ¡Es martes y les subo el capítulo  
recién salido del horno!**_

_**Espero que les complazca y que dejen un Review con su  
comentario. Nos vemos el próximo martes con el próximo Capítulo.**_

_***Estimado lector: Deseo que tengas buena mañana, día o noche y...  
que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de tu parte. ;)**_

_**-AV-**_


	15. 15

**15**

Cuando dejo de rodar apenas puedo pensar. Todo me da vueltas, no sé en dónde paré ni cuantos metros caí. Estoy tirada sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Mi cara la siento llena de lodo y hojas húmedas y pegajosas, así que no puedo ver absolutamente nada, debo limpiarme los ojos. Como siento entumido todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, intento girarme para quedar boca arriba y poder limpiarme la cara pero, al tomar impulso para voltearme, una punzada de horrible dolor se apodera de todo mi brazo. ¡Mierda! Me he lastimado al golpear con alguna roca.

Al despejarme la cara me doy cuenta que no estoy sola. Ahogo un grito a la vez que el pequeño cuerpo del chico se apresura a retroceder. Alcanzo a verlo correr y desaparecer detrás de los delgados troncos y las frondosas hojas de los árboles cercanos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacía el pequeño niño del 9 cerca de mí?... parpadeo un par de veces y no logro verlo más a simple vista, pero mi instinto me dice que sigue cerca. Y así es efectivamente, ya que logro notar entre las hojas un pequeño ojo de color gris. Me tenso al ver que observan fijamente, y me entra más el pánico al verlos mejor y recordar que los ojos del niño del 9 no eran grises, eran oscuros. No dejan de mirarme, los ojos de la otra persona no dejan de mirarme, pero tampoco se mueven para atacarme. Estoy poniéndome en una posición para poder huir en cualquier momento y en ése instante recuerdo esos deslavados ojos grises: El pequeño del 8. En cuanto hago el descubrimiento, las hojas de aquél árbol se convulsionan y las perlas grises desaparecen, acompañados de más de un par de pies.

Nunca hubiera pensado que aquellas dos figurillas indefensas hubieran sobrevivido al baño de sangre, y más aún que hubieran unido sus fuerzas para seguir viviendo. También me sorprende el hecho de que no me hayan aniquilado antes de que me recuperara, aunque tal vez no tengan armas para hacerlo.

La siguiente punzada de dolor me recuerda mi situación.

Debió ser una roca afilada la que me ha golpeado porque estoy sangrando a la altura del antebrazo. Además del dolor y la herida, está cubierta de mugre. Debo obligarme a sacar mi chaqueta de la bolsita como puedo y entre gemidos de dolor, la amarro fuertemente haciendo un torniquete a la altura del codo. Me siento más mareada aún y puedo pensar muy poco, junto con la deshidratación, las magulladuras por los golpes y con aquél infernal sonido agudo aún en mis oídos. Localizo un tronco algo grueso entre los delgadísimos árboles del rededor y me arrastro como puedo para recargar mi espalda en él para tomarme un minuto y recuperarme.

Para concentrarme, intento pensar en lo último que hacía antes de rebotar entre los troncos y las piedras. Los recuerdos de la cruenta masacre del Cuerno, de la chica del 12 y el charco de sangre que humedecía aún más las plantas que crecían entre el suelo me llegan poco a poco. Me estremezco al preguntarme cuánto tiempo habrá de tener ahí aquella chica y recuerdo a las figuras del suelo de la Cornucopia que no volvieron a ponerse de pie… No puedo creerlo, el baño de sangre ha terminado, el primer día esta por pasar a ser la primera noche y al parecer más de la mitad están muertos.

No sé si ponerme feliz o triste por poder salir con vida de aquél asesinato grupal. Tal vez haber salido de ahí me haya dado una oportunidad nueva de vivir, o puede que el haber sobrevivido me haya dado otras mil y un maneras de cómo ser asesinada. Ya no siento mi brazo a causa del entumecimiento que causa el nudo de tela y plástico, pero ya puedo tomar control parcial de mi conciencia y de mis piernas, así que tengo que ponerme en marcha. Uno de los primeros pasos que tanto Kaya como Brush me dieron para la arena era el de encontrar agua y ahora con ésta humedad, la pérdida de sangre, y las náuseas que siento en éste momento que tal vez me lleven al vómito, me harán deshidratarme en cuestión de horas. Me obligo a levantarme y me toma alrededor de una hora recorrer un par de kilómetros. ¡Rayos!, a éste paso alguien me encontrará y me atrapará en cualquier momento.

El sol comienza a bajar y además de buscar agua, tengo que encontrar un lugar dónde dormir.

Mi nariz capta un olor y poco después mis oídos, que gracias al cielo han dejado de chillar por la explosión, pueden escuchar un débil y fluido sonido. Un sonido tan natural y un olor tan puro y lleno de vida... ¡Agua! La adrenalina por la emoción se dispara. Mis piernas se mueven sin que yo se los ordene y corren directo al sonido, al líquido vital. Estoy cerca, cada vez más cerca, ya veo el río que corre, quiero beberla, tocarla, zambullirme en ella. Mi cuerpo lo desea tanto que sin dudarlo doy un salto en la orilla y me sumerjo sin cuidado alguno.

Gloria. Pura Gloria.

El agua me envuelve, me limpia la cara, el cabello, las manos, la ropa, todo. Está helada, pero a estas alturas me da igual, incluso hasta me encanta, me despoja del calor infernal del exterior. Tengo que salir gracias a la tonta falta de aire. Es ahí cuando mi subconsciente me alarma de los riesgos que puede tener el encontrar agua: Enemigos. Meto la cara a la mitad, dejando solo los ojos fuera y me pego lentamente a una roca oscura que sobresale del río para ocultarme. Miro alrededor pero no hay nadie. Sigo alerta porque no puedo ver del todo bien ya que está oscureciendo, poniendo especial atención a cada rincón cercano, activando todo lo que puedo mis oídos, sorbiendo tragos del agua lentamente, mientras limpio la herida me mi brazo bajo el agua. Me atrevo a quitarme el torniquete y me alegra que el sangrado se haya detenido, al parecer la herida no era tan profunda.

Al salir del agua, me siento renovada. La energía perdida ha vuelto a mí, el brazo ya está limpio, me siento limpia y, aunque los moretones de la caída comienzan a hacerse presentes, ya casi no me duelen. Pegada a la roca de la superficie, abro la pequeña mochila y lleno la bolsa de plástico con agua que después amarro con un nudo y la meto a la mochilita, pasando los dardos y la cerbatana a un segundo compartimiento al exterior de la mochila, esto hace que el cuero oscuro engorde. Casi no puedo cerrarla, pero no me importa.

El primer cañonazo es el que me hace tensarme con escalofrío.

Recuerdo que en cada edición de los juegos, el cañonazo marca la caída de un tributo, y generalmente después del baño de sangre los emiten al anochecer para contar a todos los muertos del primer día. Diez… once…. Once los cañonazos emitidos. Cada uno acompañado de la foto de la persona que lo posee y el número de su distrito. Darren sigue vivo, eso lo sé perfectamente. Vivo y formando una alianza con los profesionales para cazarnos a todos. Solo muestran los rostros de las chicas del 8 y del 9. Eso me roba una sonrisa, ya que sé muy bien que los pequeños de esos distritos siguen vivos. Al final veo el rostro de una chica, la última en aparecer antes de que el escudo del Capitolio se manifieste acompañado del himno. La chica del 12 es aquella cara. Se me pone la piel de gallina al recordarla, con su cuello partido en dos. Lo único que puedo decirme a mí misma es que era linda.

Hojas secas quebrándose y otras más moviéndose es lo que llega a mis oídos. Bajo la vista rápidamente veo que alguien se acerca, y ése alguien corre, hacia mí. En un movimiento de un segundo, me enrosco la mochila en el pecho y echo a correr en dirección desde dónde llegué. Al mirar mis pies para confirmar que se muevan, noto que el suelo que estaba cubierto de verde, ahora se ha convertido en suelo cubierto de gris, café y negro. Demasiado oscuro para ver hacia dónde voy ya que el sol se ha ocultado. Pero aún así escucho que viene hacia mí sea quien sea, y no planea detenerse.

Mi corazón me sobresale del pecho y crea la adrenalina que me impulsa junto con el pánico hacia adelante. Las ramas delgadas de los delgados árboles me pegan en la cara, me arañan y las grandes hojas se aferran a quitarme velocidad, pero no pienso detenerme, no pienso morir ahora… No quiero morir ahora. Lo que sí quiero es mirar hacia atrás pero no me atrevo. Una parte de mí quiere desesperadamente hacerlo y la otra parte me dice que si giro caeré y por consecuencia me atraparán y moriré.

Le hago caso a la segunda parte y no miro, sólo intento aumentar la velocidad.

Justo cuando me resigno a no mirar atrás, caigo en la cuenta de que no son sólo un par de piernas las que corren para alcanzarme. Con más de un par de piernas. ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Seis?

Recuerdo vagamente al ver los juegos de los años anteriores que en muchas ocasiones los profesionales se unen, toman sus mortales armas y salen a cazar almas inocentes cuando cae la noche. Las atrapan creando una fogata o buscando un lugar para dormir.

Un grito parecido a un chillido escapa de mi garganta.

Son ellos, los profesionales. Vienen por mí. Vienen a asesinarme con sus lanzas, espadas, sables y flechas. Darren viene por mí. Quiere terminar de atravesarme ya que no pudo hacerlo hace unas horas… Todo aquello de que quería morir el primer día eran estupideces que me tragué fácilmente. Quería que confiara en él, para que bajara la guardia y matarme más rápido. No quiero llorar. No debo llorar. Debo correr.

Como no veo por dónde voy, mí costado derecho choca bruscamente con el tronco de un grueso árbol, haciéndome caer sobre mi brazo herido. Grito de dolor y exploto en llanto al saber lo que significa caer.

Moriré. Moriré hoy. Ahora, justo ahora vienen por mí. Y se cercan más, cada vez más.

En un último y débil esfuerzo ruedo como puedo para esconderme detrás del tronco del árbol que me hizo caer. Sé que tal vez no sirva de nada, pero no hay tantos árboles gruesos por aquí y tal vez esconderme detrás de éste me dé un segundo para poder gritar antes de morir. Pego mi espalda a la madera que queda opuesta a la dirección de las pisadas y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sollozar tan alto. Las pisadas están a unos metros de mí y no desaceleran.

Un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, más pisadas acercándose, el sonido de una espada en el aire y después un chillido de dolor combinado con el llanto hacen que el escalofrío más aterrador de mi existencia de deslice por toda mi columna vertebral.

-¡NO! –Alguien grita.

Reconozco la voz al tiempo que mi mano derecha sube hasta mi boca y abro los ojos como platos. El agudo grito del pequeño niño del 8 es el que me da a entender lo que en verdad está pasando. La noche ha caído, las antorchas han sido encendidas, se han tomado las espadas y los profesionales han salido a cazar. Justo como todos los años.

El agua que he tomado se ha convertido en lágrimas saladas que me bañan el rostro ahora. Cada una de ellas me hace comprender que aquellas pisadas no venían hacia mí, o por lo menos no en un principio. Aquellas pisadas lejanas eran de los profesionales, claro, pero había otras más cercanas a mi posición, las pisadas de cuatro pequeñas piernitas de los niños del 8 y del 9 que también intentaban escapar. Que eran las presas principales.

Las espadas llegan, los gritos del pequeño del 8 aumentan mientras que, entre todos los sonidos, logro captar unos débiles gemidos de agonía. Se me hunde el pecho y me obligo a morderme el interior de la mano para no gritar. Otro cuerpo cae al suelo.

-¡No, por favor, no! –Dice el niño del 8.

-Oh, claro que sí, pequeña sabandija. –Dice una voz femenina.

Otras voces insisten a la persona que termine con el chico para ser seguidas por el sonido de una hoja metálica que corta el aire, un grito de desesperación y después nada. Dos cañones suenan sobre la tenue luz de las antorchas que trajeron los monstros, el primero por el niño del 8 y el segundo por el niño del 9.

Siento perfectamente cómo se me marchita el corazón al dejar de escuchar los gritos. Muerdo de nuevo el interior de mi mano y creo que la hago sangrar. Mis ojos no pueden estar más apretados al cerrarlos ahora y una parte de mi alma se ha hecho añicos… Imagino los cuerpos, ya que no puedo verlos, atravesados o quizá decapitados por una espada. Aquella voz femenina era la de Camira, la chica del 4. La rabia quiere inundarme, pero el pánico, el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación y las ganas de gritar no dejan que siga su camino. Hay risas, risas de victoria y burla por doquier.

Estoy temblando por la nueva idea que invade mi cabeza. Dicha idea me dice que yo seré la próxima, así que me quedo sin respirar, abro los ojos y todo mi cuerpo se tensa quedando en un estado de alerta máxima. Quiero mirar, pero la oscuridad no me lo permite, veo frente a mí unas gotas de luz que llegan débilmente de las antorchas y me dan ganas de gritar al saber que no se mueven, ni en mi dirección ni en dirección contraria. Los monstros hablan entre ellos sobre cosas que no logro escuchar bien, ya que susurran, se escucha como guardan la espada y como todos ellos comienzan a avanzar. Escucho que uno de ellos sacude los cuerpos inertes del suelo.

Mis ojos no pueden estar más abiertos ni mi pulso más acelerado. Sólo puedo mirar fijamente en la luz que emanan las varas brillantes y se reflejan en las hojas frente a mí.

-No tienen nada importante. –Dice el demonio.

-Déjalo, Lowan, de todos modos no necesitamos nada. En el cuerno tenemos de todo. –Habla Camira.

Lowan hace un sonido en el musgo del suelo al levantarse y se reúne con los demás monstros para seguir su camino. Las líneas de luz se alejan y se oscurecen al entrar en la vegetación. Mi cuerpo se queda congelado, aunque el temblor de las extremidades vuelve, pero no cambio de posición en minutos. Mi mente aún no procesa todo lo que ha pasado y, cuando logra hacerlo, estallo en lágrimas de nuevo. Ahora puedo llorar con sollozos, con verdaderos gemidos de dolor, aunque no muy altos. No puedo respirar bien, mis ojos no se abren de lo hinchados que se encuentran y ni siquiera siento mi corazón en su lugar, es como si ya no estuviera ahí.

.

.

.

Deambulo por la oscuridad río arriba, esperando encontrar algún tronco en el qué dormir o algún otro árbol alto de tallo grueso para escalarlo. Pude haber escalado aquél árbol en el que estaba escondida, pero el aerodeslizador tuvo que llegar por los cuerpos y debí huir; además de que no quería estar en ese sitio un segundo más. Llegué al punto donde disfruté del agua hace unas horas y seguí caminando y caminando. Mis ojos, además de hinchados, se cerraban solos a causa del cansancio y el sueño, Mis piernas se mueven solas arrastrándose por el lodo, mi brazo izquierdo ya no me duele y cuelga junto con el derecho a mis costados.

Llega un punto en la noche en el cual la vegetación comienza a ser menos densa a mí alrededor, doy un vistazo y noto que el río es ahora más ancho y corre más rápido. Al parecer mis oídos estaban desconectados de mi cuerpo, ya que ahora lo único que puedo oír es el sonido de millones y millones de litros de agua caer. Al alzar la vista, veo que se alza una figura enorme y oscura a unos 30 metros de distancia, río arriba. Las estrellas se ocultan detrás del gigante y me impulsan a saber qué es. Casi sin aliento, me encuentro con la quijada desacomodada al ver tanta agua caer por aquella cordillera. Una roca gigante, de unos 40 metros de altura de dónde cae infinita cantidad de agua.

-…Cascada –Me susurro.

Aquél libro que leí en la escuela era muy viejo, pero era demasiado interesante. Se llamaba "Ecosistemas de la tierra" y hablaba de todos los hábitats que existían antes en la tierra, algunos ya extintos y otros que nunca había podido ver, como la jungla hasta ahora.

Me acerco y la admiro, es preciosa incluso de noche, tanto, que quiero meterme en ella o escalarla. Tardo una hora más en rodearla, ya que detrás de ella se alza una montaña más enorme aún, aquella que vi al iniciar los juegos. Al llegar a la inclinada colina intento recargarme en una pared de roca porque siento que mis piernas ya no pueden con mi peso, que se quebrarán. Alargo un brazo e intento apoyarlo en una sábana de vegetación que cubre el pie de la montaña, no puedo recargarme porque cuando apoyo todo mi peso, caigo dentro de la cueva que se ocultaba detrás de todas ésas plantas.

Caigo con toda la cara en el suelo resbaloso de la abertura de la pared de piedra. Gruño al sentir toda una orquesta de dolor tocar en mi cuerpo. ¿Es que no puedo dejar de sentir dolor por hoy?... Estoy tan cansada y harta de las desgracias que lo único que hago es gatear hacia dentro de la cueva unos metros. Tengo tanto sueño y cansancio que pretendo hacerme un ovillo y dormir aunque sea unas horas, suspirando por poder encontrar un lugar oscuro, escondido y en el que nadie pueda encontrarme por el momento… ¿O no?

-¡No te muevas! –Me susurra una voz al fondo de la cueva.

¡Mierda! Ya decía yo que el destino quiere que muera definitivamente hoy. Busco desesperadamente con la mirada al fondo del agujero negro, intentando tomar la posición de huída.

-¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! –Me repite la chica que se encuentra al fondo.

Pego las palmas de las manos en la mohosa superficie del suelo de piedra, mientras los ojos azules se clavan en mí y avanzan lentamente con la lanza en mano, lista para disparar. Estaba equivocada al pensar que mi corazón se había ido, ya que revive acelerándose locamente… la verdad es que estoy tan cansada que no creo que pueda huir ahora, que estoy casi segura que moriré aquí. ¡Rayos!, creo que sólo me queda rogar por mi patética vida.

-¡No!, no, por favor. No me mates.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Porque… porque… podríamos sobrevivir mejor juntas. –Digo tonterías a estas alturas.

-¡Já! Yo podría sobrevivir mejor sin ti que contigo.

-Pero yo no podría sobrevivir sola. –Le digo.

Se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, no pude verlo, pero creo que se formó duda en su expresión.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-¿Qué?

-¡He dicho que si quién te ha hecho eso!, En tu bazo ¿Te han seguido? –Dice apuntándome con la punta de la lanza hacia mi brazo izquierdo.

-Nadie. No me han lastimado. No me sigue nadie. –Le digo, segura. Después dudo un poco. -…Me lo he hecho yo misma.

Oigo que suelta un pequeño bufido para reprimir una carcajada. Wow, se reirá de la chica herida antes de matarla.

-Astrid. –Le digo, y se tensa alzando la lanza, pero debo continuar. –Mi compañero de distrito ha intentado matarme, me ha traicionado y se ha ido con los profesionales. Están cerca pero no me han seguido…

-¿Y por qué no? –Me gruñe interrumpiéndome.

-Porque… porque han cazado a los pequeños… -Le susurro y se me quiebra la voz en la última palabra. –A los del 8 y 9…

Y ya no puedo hablar más. Se me entrecorta la respiración y me entran las ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¡Mierda, soy tan débil!

-Bien.

-¿Qué? –Le digo con un graznido.

Baja la lanza a medias y se acerca lentamente, cuidando cada paso. Sus ojos azules y su belleza extraordinaria me Cega los ojos por completo. Alza el brazo libre y me extiende la mano… No puedo creérmelo, se me abren los ojos que siguen hinchados y abro a medias la boca. Esto era lo que temía acerca de ésta chica que puede ser sólo un año mayor que yo, pero que inspira una confianza que llega a dar miedo.

-Seremos aliadas entonces. –Me sonríe Astrid.

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya sé. Un día de atraso.  
**_**_Mátenme si quieren... pero después de leer el capítulo ;) jeje_**

**_Estuve conversando con una amiga sobre la redacción de las  
muertes próximas, y tengo unas cuantas ideas de cómo serán,  
pero no coman ansias, que ya vendrán!_**

**_Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y recuerda, se vale dejar Review._**

**_-AV-_**


	16. 16

_**Primero que nada, Disculpas por los días inactivos y  
por la falta del capítulo. pueden colgarme si quieren o  
arrojarme a los mutos, como prefieran. jeje**_

_**Pero no sin antes dejarles el capítulo de hoy.**_

* * *

**16**

Hacía frío a pesar de la espesa humedad del ecosistema de la arena. Sentía perfectamente como aquella línea de hielo recorría mi espalda a la vez que el grito del pequeño del 8 se alargaba más y más. Mi corazón se aceleraba estruendosamente y los ecos del llanto del pequeño castaño del 9 se unían a los sonidos ya existentes y me abrían un hueco cada vez más grande en el interior. De repente, los gritos de los niños se fueron transformando hasta convertirse en uno solo, un grito agudo y femenino… era el mío.

Astrid tuvo que despertarme sacudiendo mis hombros, a la vez que me exigía que cerrara la boca. Era mejor que me despertara, ya que si yo fuera ella, no habría aguantado mucho a alguien tan ruidoso como yo y lo hubiera matado desde hace rato; sin embargo, ella es buena persona ya que lleva dos días aguantando mis pesadillas que terminan en llanto y gritos. Ni siquiera he podido retomar las energías que he perdido desde que nos soltaron aquí, solamente he podido dormir unas cuantas horas desde hace un par de días, ya que desde que presencié la muerte de los chicos de 12 años, no puedo juntar los párpados sin que los sonidos aterradores me asalten.

Se podría decir que he sido el parásito de Astrid desde que acepto ser mi aliada. Ella es la que sale por la comida y yo la holgazana que se queda en la cueva haciendo guardia, aunque ayer la acompañé a buscar unas cuantas frutas en una zona que ella localizó el primer día. Al regresar río arriba se detuvo en seco y me hizo un sonido con la boca, el que se usa para advertir que guardes silencio.

-No te muevas. –Me dijo mirando al suelo. –No vayas a moverte.

-¿Qué sucede? –Susurré levantando las manos.

-Ahí, justo ahí… ¿La ves? –Apuntó cerca de la orilla del río, a un puntito naranja brillante entre el lodo. –Dame tu chaqueta, nos servirá atraparla.

Hice caso inmediato de su orden y me quité la chaqueta depositándola en su mano. Aquél puntito naranja chillón que alcancé a ubicar era un pequeño animal con unos ojos grandes y negros. Logré ver Ranas unas cuantas veces cuando llovía en el 10, pero eran de un color café y a veces verde, pero nunca había visto una de un color tan llamativo.

-Cuidado. Puede ser un muto.

-No lo es. En el 6 leí sobre ellas, no son mutaciones, pero son venenosas.

Abrió la chaqueta en sus manos, dobló las piernas y un instante después se abalanzó sobre ella aprisionándola con ambas manos en una jaula de tela y plástico.

Al llegar de nuevo a la cueva, me explicó que ésa llamativa ranita era una de las más venenosas especies que existían en los antiguos ecosistemas, antes de que las aguas ahogaran la mayoría del mundo. Se creían extintas, pero al parecer los vigilantes las revivieron para una ocasión especial. Resulta que ese pequeño animal es capaz de secretar un líquido blanquizco de su piel, y al humedecer cualquier objeto cortante, punta de lanza o dardo de cerbatana, se convertía en un arma totalmente mortal. Y era cierto. Astrid me enseñó a usar la cerbatana y me explicó como frotar los dardos en la piel de la rana anaranjada sin matarla para poder cazar con éxito. Perdí algunos dardos en los primeros intentos, pero al final, pudimos conseguir una especie de gato salvaje que se encontraba durmiendo en la rama de un árbol cuando buscábamos comida.

Para nuestra buena suerte, nos encontramos con una extraña planta que tenía infinidad de largas espinas, exactamente del tamaño de los dardos e igual de filosas. Guardé cuantas pude y al regresar me aseguré de restregarlas con veneno para la próxima salida de caza.

Eso ha sido lo único bueno que he aportado a la alianza. En estos momentos sigo tirada en el suelo de roca de nuestro escondite, jadeando, llorando y sudando a más no poder a causa de las pesadillas. Astrid solo se sentó junto a mí, de cara a la entrada y con su lanza en la mano, esperando a que se me pase. No entiendo cómo es que puede ser tan tolerante, aún cuando soy tan inestable y débil físicamente comparada con ella.

El cielo se ilumina con un círculo de luz, con el sello del Capitolio, para después entonar su despreciable himno. Es de noche y es la hora de que sepamos cuántos han muerto hoy. Quiero secarme las lágrimas y asomar mi cabeza fuera de la pared para ver al cielo, pero la falta de energías no me permite hacerlo, así que desisto y me quedo tirada. En cambio, Astrid se pone de pie y atraviesa la cortina de vegetación que cuelga de nuestro agujero.

Me empiezo a inquietar cuando deja de escucharse la música y el cielo vuelve a oscurecerse, pasando dos tres minutos, quizá cuatro, y ella no regresa. No oigo pasos, nada. Y es ahí cuando decido levantarme para ir a ver que está sucediendo. Me siento en el suelo, para intentar ponerme de pié, pero Astrid cruza el arco de nuevo, tranquila, haciendo que suelte el aire que tenía sostenido en mis pulmones.

-Me has asustado. –le dije un poco molesta.

Ella me ignoró, se sentó a mi lado, dejó la lanza en el suelo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mi compañero de Distrito está muerto. –Me dijo en tono uniforme.

Un silencio que duró casi un minuto llenó aquél hueco de la montaña. No sabía que contestar, o tal vez si debía contestar o no.

-Yo… Lo lamento. –Le dije después de un rato.

-No importa ya. –bufó bajando la mirada. Alcanzó su mochila, la abrió y se puso a revolver su interior fingiendo que buscaba algo. –De todos modos él también me había traicionado, igual que a ti.

-¿Era tu amigo? –Pensé en voz alta. Ella dejó de buscar en su mochila.

-Un amigo no. Era más un conocido que un amigo. –Dijo atenuando el volumen de su voz. –No pensé que fuera a morir antes que yo… -se susurró a ella misma, frunciendo un poco el seño.

Una punzada de familiaridad cruzó por mi cabeza. Me recordó que yo misma hubiera pensado en eso antes de que los juegos comenzaran, que creía que moriría en el baño de sangre mientras que Darren sería uno de los que llegaran a los ocho finalistas. Pensé un poco más y llegué a la conclusión de que el chico del 6 debía ser aún más fuerte que Astrid para que ella pensara que no moriría antes que ella… lo que significa que era más que un conocido, tal vez me mentía y en realidad si era un amigo… que tardó unos minutos en volver al refugio porque no creía que su compañero había muerto, o tal vez se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas por él, Quien sabe. Lo que más me inquieta es que si e muchacho del 6 era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí solo todo éste tiempo, debió haber sido asesinado por alguien más poderoso que él mismo… o algo más poderoso que él mismo.

Un escalofrío comenzaba a atacarme, pero las palabras de Astrid lo frenaron.

-Y tu compañero traidor… -Me dijo dudando un poco en continuar. -¿Es tu amigo? ¿O sólo un conocido?

Los cabellos de mi nuca se tensaron. Me preguntaba por Darren a la vez que su profunda mirada azul se inundaba del brillo de la curiosidad. ¡Rayos! Lo malo del asunto es que ella contestó a mi pregunta, así que ella misma me ha obligado a contestar ahora que ella es la que cuestiona.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No es mi amigo. –Le digo, ahora siendo yo la que busca ayuda en el interior de su mochila.

-Me estás mintiendo. –Me dijo seria.

-No lo hago. Sólo te digo que no es mi amigo.

-Oh, ya veo. No es tu amigo, pero antes solía serlo ¿Me equivoco?

No había caído en cuenta de los intensos golpeteos en mi pecho, ni del creciente calor en mi rostro. Intento ocultarlo, pero ella me sigue con la mirada, ejerciendo presión. No encuentro nada en la maldita mochila que pueda salvarme, así que me obligo a respirar hondo y atreverme a mirarla a los ojos.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-…No te equivocas.

Y me sonrojo más al ver la triunfante sonrisa que me dedica. Después de eso, tengo que ofrecerme voluntaria para la primera guardia de la noche, ya que sé que no podré volver a dormir tranquilamente por hoy, y ella acepta.

Me paso el resto de la noche intentando averiguar cuáles fueron las razones por las que mi cuerpo se tensó e incomodó de aquella manera, en el por qué probablemente Astrid me mintió con respecto a su compañero y en el cómo reaccionaría si fuera yo la que viera la cara de mi compañero en el cielo con aquella molesta música de fondo.

.

.

.

Apenas salió el sol, Astrid seguía dormida. No sé si alguien alguna vez pudiera sentir cuando se forman esas bolsas oscuras bajo tus ojos, pero podría jurar que es lo que siento en éste momento. La veo y la envidia de su plácido sueño me hierve en todo mi interior. Llevo horas sin pensar en nada, sólo sé que tengo mucho sueño, pero sin poder dormir. Una voz en mi interior me grita que tengo que moverme, que tengo que hacer que la sangre vuelva a mis piernas y que me brinde energía para soportar las noches en vela que se aproximen. Pero para eso necesitaré también comida. Me arrastro hacia la mochila de Astrid, dónde pusimos su termo y mi bolsa con agua y me doy cuenta que están casi vacíos. Tomo ambos y los meto en mi bolsita, cuento los dardos y espinas que me quedan para la cerbatana (Que son 13) y me amarro la bolsita al pecho. Doy un último vistazo a mi aliada, que sigue dormida, antes de salir atravesando la cortina de plantas… Tal vez se moleste conmigo cuando despierte y no me encuentre, incluso podrá llegar a pensar que la he traicionado, pero la verdad lo que más necesito en éste momento es caminar y conseguir comida.

Camino lo más alerta que mis sentidos me permiten. Me paseo sin perder la alta pared de roca que se encontraba a mi izquierda intentando rodear la montaña, cuidando mis pasos. Al cabo de una hora llego a la cascada, pero no me siento satisfecha, así que mi espíritu me inyecta una dosis de valentía y me impulsa a alejarme de la corriente de agua. Una de las razones es que no encontraré comida si no voy más dentro de la hierba y además de que cerca de la cascada podrían encontrarse los enemigos que salen en manada.

Llego al suelo de musgo y me aventuro dentro de él, al tiempo que mis piernas sienten la circulación deseada y mis manos se coordinan para cargar la cerbatana con una de las espinas envenenadas. Camino un poco más y algo más, buscando en el suelo alguna señal de animales, alguna huella o algún indicio de que haya vida macroscópica por los alrededores. Como el suelo no sirve, desvío la vista hacia arriba, esperando que probablemente encuentre otro de esos mamíferos parecidos a los gatos; Sin embargo solo veo verde y más verde, con un toque de café por los troncos finos de los jugosos árboles. Mi estómago me exige alimento, grasas, energía, pero no he encontrado nada.

Por un momento recuerdo aquellos trozos de carne de res que a veces lograba conseguir papá de los campos de ganado. No estaban en su mejor aspecto, pero aún así servían para asarlos o hacer algún delicioso estofado… Se me contrae el estómago al imaginarme aquél olor y por un momento odio el tener que recordar la antigua comida con el sazón del Distrito 10.

Oigo en ese preciso instante el movimiento de unas hojas. Me paralizo y busco rápidamente con la mirada en el suelo. No hay nada, pero las hojas se siguen moviendo. Una de ellas se desprende de su rama original y cae sobre mi cabeza, rebotando y deslizándose al suelo. Lentamente alzo la cabeza, y ahí la tengo, La comida servida en la mesa. No es uno de aquellos deliciosos gatos que esperaba encontrar, más bien es algún tipo de rata gigante, pero de todos modos es carne y la tengo justo encima de mí.

Acomodo la cerbatana con la espina en mi mano, apuntándola silenciosamente hacia mi objetivo. Llevo la pajilla de metal a mi boca poco a poco, hasta que toca mis labios. Al parecer, la criatura no me ha notado, ya que sigue con su ardua tarea de querer hacer un agujero en un tronco, está tan concentrada que no nota que está a punto de tiro. Tomo una bocanada de aire y soplo fuerte.

La espina sale disparada, pero no acierta en el blanco.

La rata Chilla al notar el ataque y sale disparada hacia mi derecha, a toda velocidad entre las delgadas ramas de los árboles. ¡Mierda! No debo dejarla ir. Mi estómago me recuerda que no puedo permitirme el dejarla escapar y mis piernas comienzan la persecución. Apenas y la veo deslizarse entre las hojas con sus enormes y rosadas patas, aferrándose con toda la agilidad posible con sus largas uñas. Yo sólo sigo corriendo, dándome con ramas que me rasgan la cara y casi cayéndome por las enredaderas regadas en el suelo, sin embargo no quiero dejarla huir. Juro que si ese animal no fuera de un pelaje café oscuro, la hubiera perdido de vista desde hace rato.

No sé por dónde voy y no me da tiempo de fijarme, ya que si aparto la vista un momento la perderé. Como puedo, coloco otro dardo en la pajilla y lo libero. Falló. Esta criatura es aún más ágil que el gato y puede incluso esquivar los proyectiles y seguirse moviendo. Tiro otro dardo y lo pierdo, no puedo darme el lujo de detenerme a recuperarlo, sólo sigo corriendo.

La maldita bola de pelos me deja atrás en un cambio de dirección que no logré prever. Derrapo, cayendo al piso, para levantarme lo más rápido posible y seguirla de nuevo… pero ya no está.

Se ha ido. Se ha escapado. He perdido el desayuno y, probablemente, la comida de un par de días.

Puedo seguir escuchando las hojas revolverse en las copas de los árboles mientras se aleja aunque no puedo precisar en qué dirección se ha escapado. Y ahí me quedo. Sola, sin comida, con los sonidos de la jungla haciéndose más fuertes a mi alrededor. Un alrededor que no me parece conocido… ¡Perfecto! He perdido el alimento y ahora también me he perdido.

Decido usar las renovadas energías que me ha dado la persecución para intentar volver a la cascada, llenar los recipientes con agua y dirigirme a la cueva. Me siento un poco tonta (decepcionada de hecho) al tratar de empezar la marcha, pero escucho de nuevo que las hojas se revuelven. Me quedo inmóvil por un segundo, esperando que el sonido se repita. Al escucharlo de nuevo noto que es un ruido lejano, pero que aún así se va acercando… ¿Habrá decidido volver la rata para darme su carne por lástima? No lo creo.

Intento ubicar la fuente del siseo con la mirada, que al parecer viene de mi izquierda. Agudizo el oído lo más que puedo y los vellos de la nuca se me erizan al escuchar el cercano rugido de un animal. Uno grande. Y que se acerca rápidamente.

¿Es que mi vida se podrá resumir en carreras como éstas?... En ése momento tal vez sí.

Escapo hacia el sentido contrario del alarido, aunque siento que me alcanza, que se aproxima. ¡Mierda, ahora lo entiendo todo! Aquel regalo peludo de largas garras que pensé ilusamente que podía atrapar por mi cuenta fue solo un anzuelo. Un anzuelo enviado por los Vigilantes para llevarme a la verdadera criatura que tenían preparada para mí. No sé cuál sea su aspecto, pero no quiero quedarme para averiguarlo. No quiero morir, no ahora.

Siento el movimiento de la maleza a metros de distancia y acercándose cada vez más. Puedo jurar que mi corazón podría estar en la palma de mi mano ahora, pero mi piel se lo impide. ¡Tengo que buscar algo, algo! Se acerca más, me ruge. Incluso puedo imaginar su tamaño gracias a su sonido y tengo la libertad de decir que es más enorme que yo misma.

_"Correr no te salvará, Noelia. No esta vez"_, me dice mi interior.

Y tiene razón. Debo hacer otra cosa, algo más.

En un arranque de desesperación (o estupidez) me detengo un segundo para mirar a mi alrededor. Barro con la vista mi entorno más cercano y localizo un árbol con un tronco generosamente grueso y ramas que puedo alcanzar. Comiendo la huída de nuevo, pero ahora con dirección al árbol, doy un salta como jamás lo he dado en mi vida y me cuelgo de la primera rama. Tomo la segunda y la tercera, apoyando mis pies en la rama que hay debajo, escalando como puedo. Escucho a la bestia salir de entre los arbustos detrás de mí pero no me atrevo a mirar, sólo grito y avanzo hacia arriba resbalándome unas cuantas veces.

Tomo una rama y ésta se quiebra, haciendo que casi caiga al suelo. Pero logro aferrarme e intentar ascender de nuevo, tomando una rama que parece ser suficientemente estable como para sentarse en ella. Oigo que la bestia brinca hacia mí y siento cómo un par de sus garras se clavan en la suela de mi bota, jalándome hacia abajo.

Chillo.

Sacudo como puedo el pie y las garras se deslizan liberándome. Con un impulso de fuerza, logro tomar la rama gruesa y llegar hasta ella, aunque el animal intente alcanzarme de nuevo. Me aferro a la rama como puedo, abrazándola, y me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Fue una mala idea hacerlo, ya que pude ver a mi atacante claramente: Un felino gigante, un muto, de color café claro, aunque con franjas más oscuras en su lomo, unas patas del tamaño de mi cabeza y unos ojos amarillos que parecían casi humanos… lo más inquietante eran sus colmillos, un par de colmillos enormes que sobresalían de su hocico hacia abajo, totalmente afilados y listos para devorarme.

Estoy a punto de llorar, y la bestia a punto de saltar de nuevo cuándo el sonido de una soga tensándose nos distrae a ambos. Después un grito.

Proveniente del otro lado del árbol dónde me encuentro pude escuchar una réplica del gemido anterior: desesperado, frustrado, atemorizado. Noto que el felino mueve sus orejas, como si fueran unas antenas, buscando la fuente del sonido. Sus pupilas se dilatan pintando todos sus ojos de un negro profundo, para después quitar sus garras del tronco del árbol en el que me encuentro y salir en caza de la nueva presa. Un escalofrío me recorre la médula y el miedo me anima a gritar otra vez. Pero no lo hago, no debo hacerlo. No debo llamar la atención de la criatura que ha encontrado a otro individuo a qué matar, pero aún así, mi lado humano teme, y no solo por mí, sino por aquella alma en desgracia que ha llamado la atención del muto.

Me atrevo a despegar mi cara de la madera, alzar mi rostro y girar mi cabeza hacia la escena de mis espaldas. Por el rabillo del ojo, con gruesas hojas verdes interfiriendo, alcanzo a detectar a la persona que sigue gritando. Es un chico, delgado y moreno, y está colgando de una rama con su pierna enredada en el nudo que probablemente estaba diseñado para cazar algún animal que pudiera servir de alimento. Ahogo un gemido de desesperación al ver que se encorva intentando alcanzar la soga que envuelve su pierna para desatarse y escapar, pero el nudo es demasiado bueno.

En un segundo, el muchacho pierde las fuerzas y sus brazos caen volando al aire, dejando su cabeza suspendida boca arriba. Alcanzo a ver lo siguiente que ocurre: las pisadas del muto hacen crujir el musgo del suelo, los ojos del chico lo localizan y la piel del rostro de aquél ser humano palidece. La figura comienza a sacudirse como si se estuviera convulsionando a la vez que intenta tomar la cuerda de la que cuelga, pero para escalar por ella esta vez. Escucho un alarido profundo. El felino da un salto magnífico y rasga el pecho del muchacho con una de sus patas, arrancándole la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

El chico grita.

Quiero separar la vista de la escena, pero el terror me ha paralizado.

Cuando veo que el muto salta de nuevo, esta vez no acierta en su pecho, sino que va directo a su cuello. Sus fauces rodean la cabeza del agonizante joven y, al caer de cuatro patas la bestia al suelo, arranca la cabeza con cabellera café del chico haciendo que deje de moverse el resto de sus extremidades y que la sangre caiga de su cuerpo al musgo como el agua de la cascada.

El cañonazo de su muerte me retumba en el cerebro.

Me doy cuenta que me he mordido fuertemente la lengua para no gritar y pruebo el sabor de mi sangre en la boca al tiempo que veo lo que queda de su cadáver. Me aferro a la rama con las uñas cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tratando de lidiar con las arcadas que amenazan con hacerme vomitar; Sin embargo, no puedo soportar y vomito.

El sonido del aerodeslizador es el que me despierta. Baja su mano metálica y se lleva los restos del humano decapitado que han quedado colgando. Cierra sus compuertas y desaparece.

Creo que me he desmayado por unos minutos porque, al volver a la consciencia, el muto se ha ido y los sonidos de las aves tropicales cantando vuelven a llenar el ambiente; sin embargo, hay algo diferente, un hedor a sangre que se seca y se pudre con la humedad. Sigo tensa, buscando al felino alrededor del árbol, pero no escucho ni veo nada más. Decido esperar unos minutos más antes de bajar a toda prisa y salir corriendo en la que creo es la dirección de la cascada.

Al escuchar el sonido del agua, una sensación de alivio se dispara en mi interior y me impulsa a llegar a ella. Salgo disparada de la maleza hacia la orilla del río con ganas de arrojarme con un clavado, pero me contengo. Recuerdo que tengo que llenar el termo y la bolsa con agua antes de volver. Me lavo la cara primero y bebo el revitalizante líquido de la vida, para después abrir la bolsita lo más rápido posible, sacar el termo de un litro de capacidad y comenzar a llenarlo.

Volteo continuamente hacia mis espaldas, alerta de cada sonido de hojas moviéndose. Siento como el sudor frío vuelve a surgir en mi nuca y me obligo a apurarme en mi tarea para volver al escondite con Astrid. No quiero seguir aquí afuera, ya no más por hoy. Ha sido demasiado. El estómago se me revuelve de nuevo recordando el olor de la sangre, cierro los ojos de nuevo y concentro mi atención en terminar de llenar el termo.

Le doy vuelta a la rosca de la botella para cerrarla, y cuando me dedico a ponerla en la bolsa, suena otro cañón.

Salto de miedo, cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Sin saber la procedencia de la muerte, tomo el termo y corro detrás de un arbusto lo bastante grande como para cubrirme. Me tapo la boca con una mano e intento no temblar demasiado.

Pasados unos segundos, caigo en la cuenta de que ese cañonazo pudo haber venido de cualquier parte de la inmensa arena, de que tal vez ni siquiera haya muerto aquella persona cerca de la zona en dónde me encuentro y aún así estoy tontamente escondida detrás de un arbusto en la orilla del río. Pero mi cuerpo no se atreve a salir de ahí, Me advierte que en ese momento el manda.

Sólo me permite girarme y despejar una sección de la vegetación de la planta para aumentar mi campo de visión. Y ahí espero un minuto, o quizá dos. Suficiente tiempo para ser testigo de una lucha.

Más bien una caza. Llevada a cabo en la punta de la cascada.

Mi pulso se acelera al ver a dos figuras pelear una contra la otra, mientras luchan con sables en mano, uno de ellos cubierto de rojo. ¿Qué rayos le está pasando a la arena hoy? Habrá muertes por todos lados, ya que en los últimos dos días solo ha muerto una persona y el público requiere más sangre.

Abro los ojos todo lo posible por ver, aunque tenga malas experiencias al no apartar la mirada antes; Sin embargo, hay algo en ésas figuras que me llama totalmente la atención: Son dos hombres peleando, uno rubio y otro… cabello negro.

¡Por todos los cielos!... ¡Es Darren luchando con el que parece ser el chico del 2!

Contengo la respiración por unos segundos, sin creerme la situación actual. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para no mirar, para ignorar lo que pueda pasarle a cualquiera de los dos, cuando veo a una tercera figura aparecer. Es una chica de cabello corto, Camira, y en sus manos hay una ballesta perfectamente cargada. Darren logra esquivar la cuchilla del chico del 2 y clavar su sable manchado de rojo en uno de sus brazos. El chico del 2 retrocede con un rugido, pero suelta su arma dándole la oportunidad a Darren de acabar con él. Levanta el arma, para terminarlo, pero Camira levanta el mecanismo con la flecha tensada en el cable; El chico de cabello negro la localiza, ella apunta cerrando un ojo, él baja el sable y se vuelve para echarse a correr, para saltar por la cascada, pero Camira suelta la flecha más rápido dándole de lleno en la espalda.

Ahogo un grito.

El impulso del chico hace que vuele 40 metros junto con la flecha hasta caer ruidosamente al fondo del río. Lo veo atravesar el agua y siento como mis ojos arden queriendo dar paso a las lágrimas, pero solo alzo la vista a las figuras en lo alto de la cordillera. El chico del 2 se aprieta el brazo con la mano y Camira mira directamente al agua donde ha caído Darren, después de ver que no sale a la superficie, escupe hacia abajo y se vuelve hacia el chico rubio que tiene a sus espaldas. Saca otra flecha del Caraj que lleva amarrado a las caderas y coloca el proyectil tensando el cable de nuevo, pero esta vez apuntando hacia el fornido chico rubio que, con la duda plasmada en la cara, levanta su mano en señal de protección y pregunta algunas cosas que no puedo comprender. Camira ignora sus palabras y aprieta el gatillo de la ballesta, soltando la cola de la flecha que se posaba en el cable, atravesando su corazón.

El chico del 2 cae de espaldas al suelo a la vez que su cañonazo suena.

Mi quijada ha estado desencajada desde que todo el teatro comenzó y hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Veo la figura de Camira arrancar la flecha del pecho del chico muerto, ponerla de nuevo en el caraj y volver por el camino del que llegó. Al perderla de vista mi cabeza se desvía hacia el agua del río que no para de correr y luego de buscar rápidamente con la mirada, veo como un bulto flota con una fleca sobresaliendo en la superficie.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder? Se suponía que Darren era parte de los aliados de los profesionales… pero si decidió traicionarlos, ¿Por qué Camira mató también al chico del 2? ¿Qué hago? ¿Tendré que ir por su cuerpo y sacarlo del agua? ¿Sigue vivo?

Una dosis triple de adrenalina se dispara en mis venas y sin pensarlo más me pongo de pie, dejo la botella con agua en el fangoso suelo y corro hacia la orilla del río. Localizo la ubicación del cuerpo de Darren, que se acerca al límite del agua y, tomando una bocanada grande de aire, salto al fondo. Toco las rocas del fondo con las botas y me impulso para sacar la cabeza. La flecha en el bulto flota a unos 3 metros de mí y hago un esfuerzo inmenso para patalear hacia ella, ya que nunca he aprendido a nadar. Al llegar a mi compañero, le doy la vuelta poniéndolo boca arriba y tomo uno de sus brazos para jalarlo a la orilla. Al sentir las rocas menos profundas en mis pies, jalo de Darren para sacarlo a tierra firme cuidando la flecha clavada en su espalda.

Lo dejo tirado boca abajo sobre el lodo mientras recupero el aliento. ¿Ahora que sigue?, Supongo que verificar si sigue vivo. En ese instante recuerdo que solo se oyeron dos cañonazos y no tres, uno de ellos antes de que Darren y el chico del 2 aparecieran en la cascada y el segundo fue el del mismo chico rubio.

El pecho se me infla de alivio al ver que mi compañero aún respira, aunque sea de una manera agitada e inconsciente. Debo quitarle la flecha de la espalda si quiero ponerlo boca arriba, así que gateo hacia él y, con la mano temblorosa, tomo la cola de la flecha de acero que encaja en su hombro derecho. Tomo aire, cierro los ojos y cuento hasta tres.

-Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! –exclamo sacando la flecha.

Un gemido de dolor de parte de Darren hace que entre en pánico, además de la cantidad exagerada de sangre que emanaba del lugar anterior a la flecha.

-¡Maldición! No, no, no, no… -Repito temblando sin saber qué hacer.

Darren ya no produce sonido alguno y eso me inquieta más. Desamarro mi bolsa del pecho y la arrojo a un lado, me quito la chaqueta y la empujo en la herida haciendo una bola con ella. La prenda comienza a teñirse de rojo en un principio pero al pasar un minuto, la hemorragia ya no parece tan grave.

Si lo dejo solo aquí morirá. Y si me quedo aquí con él nos atacarán.

Tengo que llevarlo a la cueva, no puedo dejarlo aquí.

No sé por qué lo hago, pero quiero hacerlo.

¡Demonios!... Astrid va a matarme por esto...

* * *

**_Juro ponerme al corriente la próxima semana._**

**_Si no, yo misma me arrojo a los mutos con olor a rosas y sangre! D:_**

**_Recuerden que se vale dejar Review. :)_**

**_-AV-_**


End file.
